Amnésie
by NeahCampbell54
Summary: Après leur retour d'Edolas, les membres de Fairy Tail sont témoins d'une scène peu commune : un homme arrive à la guilde, affaiblit et blessé, serrant un livre contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, demandant à voir Natsu. L'homme, à bout de force, s'évanouit pour ne se réveiller que quelques heures plus tard avec pour seul souvenir, son prénom : Zeleph.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien le bonjour ! ~**

 **Après avoir publié des fanfictions sur Shingeki no Kyojin, D Gray-man, Pandora Hearts, Owari no Seraph et Harry Potter, je me lance dans l'écriture de fanfictions sur Fairy Tail qui est devenu en un temps record mon manga préféré.**

 **J'ai décidé de faire des chapitres plus courts en comparaison à la longueur habituelle de mes chapitres afin de plus me concentrer sur certains évènements dans mon histoire, en espérant que cela ne vous importunera pas. Je pense qu'il devrait y avoir, au maximum, vingt chapitres.**

 **Titre** **: Amnésie**

 **Rating** **: M (Certains chapitres vont vous donnez chauds, je vous préviens d'avance !)**

 **Paring** **: Zeleph / Natsu YAOI (Parce qu'ils vont merveilleusement bien ensemble)**

 **Synopsis** **:** ** _Après leur retour d'Edolas, les membres de Fairy Tail sont témoins d'une scène peu commune : un homme arrive à la guilde, affaiblit et blessé, serrant un livre contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, demandant à voir Natsu. L'homme, à bout de force, s'évanouit pour ne se réveiller que quelques heures plus tard avec pour seul souvenir, son prénom : Zeleph._**

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** ** _Fairy Tail_** **appartient à Hiro Mashima que nous remercions tous gracieusement pour avoir donné naissance à Fairy Tail !**

 **Je pense que vous l'avez compris : Dans cette fanfiction, Zeleph est amnésique. Je ne vous en dis pas plus afin de ne pas vous spoiler ! Je vous préviens tout de suite, il y a d'énorme RISQUE DE SPOIL. Aussi … ÂMES SENSIBLES, S'ABSTENIR. Comme vous l'avez compris, cette histoire traitera non seulement l'homosexualité mais également l'inceste.**

* * *

 **Amnésie**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

 _L'histoire commence entre l'arc d'Edolas et celui de l'Ile Tenro. Par conséquent, Natsu et Zeleph ne se sont pas encore rencontré et Zeleph n'a pas décidé d'annihiler Fairy Tail._

* * *

Ce soir-là, la guilde est en effervescence.

Plus tôt dans la journée, toute la bande de joyeux lurons est retournée à Earthland après un séjour d'une semaine dans le monde parallèle d'Edolas où ils ont faillit être transformé, littéralement, en magie. En plus de ce retour, la nouvelle du retour de la jeune Lisana Strauss – déclarée morte il y a de cela deux ans – a été annoncée. De par ce dernier fait, une fête dans la guilde a été organisée pour souhaiter un bon retour à la maison à leur amie.

A un certain moment de la soirée, la plupart des membres de la guilde – particulièrement des hommes – se sont mit à se battre à cœur joie les uns les autres, se frappant et s'insultant sans vergogne, pour l'exaspération de certains et l'amusement accompagné d'encouragements d'autres. La guilde a toujours été ainsi, et malgré les épreuves endurées, elle n'est certainement pas prête de changer. C'est pour cela, d'ailleurs, que Fairy Tail est plus qu'unique en son genre et qu'elle provoque chez tout le monde non seulement de l'admiration, mais aussi de l'exaspération.

Au comptoir, Makarof Draer, le maitre de la guilde, est en train de converser avec le plus puissant mage de Fairy Tail, Gildarts Clive. Tandis que le maitre est installé en tailleur sur le bois du comptoir, soupirant face au combat qui se déroule sous ses yeux en même temps que la destruction de la pièce, Gildarts est appuyé au comptoir et sourit à cette scène familière. C'est toujours un plaisir pour lui de regarder ses camarades être aussi agités car cela signifie qu'ils sont en bonne santé, non seulement physique mais également morale. C'est pour lui, en quelque sorte, un moyen de s'assurer que tous se portent à merveilles, puisqu'il est bien trop souvent en mission. Il rentre même d'une mission de trois ans, pour ainsi dire !

« - C'est triste pour Mystogan, dit le maitre, mais … espérons qu'il est heureux, là-bas, à Edolas … »

Avec surprise, les membres de Fairy Tail ont apprit que l'un de leur plus puissant et mystérieux mage était en réalité le prince d'Edolas venu à Earthland pour empêcher que ce monde-là ne disparaisse. Edolas ayant besoin de quelqu'un pour les aider à se reconstruire, il a dû rester là-bas et devenir le nouveau roi.

« - Je suis certain qu'il l'est, affirme Gildarts avec un sourire. Il a grandit dans cette guilde. Bien sûr qu'il est heureux, raisonne-t-il. »

Cette remarque ne manque pas de donner un grand sourire au maitre qui ne peut qu'être on ne peut plus d'accord avec cette affirmation. Lui aussi, il voit très bien de ce dont il veut parler puisqu'il a lui-même grandit au sein de cette guilde. Il y est même né !

« - Gildarts, vas-tu rester encore un moment ? demande le maitre, un peu plus sérieux. »

La question fait s'afficher un air pensif sur le visage du plus puissant mage de Fairy Tail dont le regard se dirige vers le plafond pour le contempler, comme s'il pouvait lui fournir les réponses à ses questions.

« - Mmh … Je me le demande … répond-il finalement. »

Les portes de la guilde s'ouvrent violemment, claquant contre les murs et faisant légèrement trembler le sol des suites des l'impacts. Le monde à l'intérieur du bâtiment se fige. Les membres du groupe qui se battaient en cassant tout l'ameublement sur son passage s'arrêtent dans la position dans laquelle ils se trouvent et certaines sont risibles, comme Grey Fullbuster dont le pied est tenu par Natsu Dragnir alors qu'il se tient en équilibre sur une seule main. Ceux qui conversaient s'arrêtent en pleine phrase. Toute l'attention se porte vers l'entrée, comme s'attendant à une attaque à cause de l'entrée précipitée.

Loin d'être un ennemi, ce qui se trouve sur le seuil du bâtiment est un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs auquel on ne donnerait même pas la vingtaine, vêtu d'une robe rouge aux bords dorés par-dessus laquelle est posée une toge blanche. Dans ses mains se trouve un épais volume qui tombe sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, résonnant sur le bois du parquet. L'intrus tremble de la tête au pied, tellement que l'on pourrait se demander comment il est possible qu'il tienne encore sur ses deux jambes.

Sa voix résonne alors dans tout le hall de la guilde, faible et tremblotante au point qu'il serait difficile de savoir ce qu'il disait s'il se donnait la peine de faire de longue phrase. Au lieu de cela, il dit faiblement :

« - N … Natsu … Je dois … parler … à Na … tsu … »

Sur ces dires, les forces de l'étranger le quitte et il s'écroule sur le sol de la guilde, tombant tête la première. Son corps qui rencontre le sol résonne morbidement et personne ne sait comment réagir face à cette apparition inattendue.

Finalement, toute l'agitation reprend, se transformant en panique. Plusieurs mages se précipitent vers l'évanouie, sans réellement savoir que faire, plusieurs voix demandant en même temps s'il va bien ou d'autres choses mais n'obtiennent, évidemment, pas la moindre réponse puisque l'homme aux cheveux noirs est inconscient.

Le maitre de Fairy Tail élève la voix afin de se faire entendre de ses membres et ordonne à deux mages de porter l'homme jusqu'à l'infirmerie tandis qu'il demande à un autre de contacter immédiatement Polyussica, la soigneuse de Fairy Tail.

Elfman Strauss, qui est un mage avec une bonne musculature, porte l'homme, tandis que Lisana Strauss, sa petite sœur, s'empare du livre que l'homme a lâché, sans voir de quoi il s'agissait puisqu'il s'agit d'un effet personnel, et accompagne son ainé jusqu'à l'infirmerie, lui ouvrant la porte puisque ses deux sont occupées. Elfman pose le plus doucement possible l'homme sur un lit, comme craignant de le briser à cause de son corps chétif qu'il a sentit sous ses doigts et Lisana dépose le livre sur la table de chevet juste à côté.

Pendant ce temps-là, Mirajane Strauss se dirige vers la lacrima de la guilde et contacte Polyussica, comme le maitre le lui a demandé et explique clairement la situation. La femme répond qu'elle sera à la guilde d'ici une demi-heure, tout au plus.

Et une demi-heure plus tard, en effet, une femme d'âge mûre arrive à Fairy Tail et prend de suite le chemin de l'infirmerie qu'elle connait suffisamment bien pour s'y être rendue à plusieurs reprises par le passé. Elle trouve dans l'infirmerie plusieurs mages dont le maitre de la guilde. Elle les chasse tous sans ménagement en déclarant qu'ils sont tous trop bruyants et qu'elle déteste les humains, sauf Makarof qu'elle autorise à rester.

Polyussica se dirige vers le lit où est allongé l'inconscient. Elle l'examine quelques secondes du regard, l'étudiant avant de se mettre à le déshabiller sans la moindre pudeur. Elle ne manque pas de remarquer que les vêtements ne sont pas dans un excellent état, étant déchirés à certains endroits dans des marques de larges griffures. Il y a du sang dessus. Beaucoup. Quand tout vêtement est retiré, ne laissant à l'homme plus que son sous-vêtement, il est possible de voir de nombreuses plais sur son corps, signes évidents d'un dur combat mené contre un ennemi trop puissant.

Malgré tout le sang, les blessures sont déjà à un stade assez avancé de guérison qui pourrait faire penser qu'il s'est écoulé au moins trois semaines depuis l'attaque subit. Pourtant, le sang séché laisse à penser une durée d'une semaine au maximum.

Après un examen minutieux, Polyussica fait son verdict à son ami d'enfance :

« - Il n'est pas en danger de mort. D'après le sang séché sur lui, il a été attaqué il y a de cela une semaine et par rapport à la cause des blessures, je parierais pour un démon particulièrement violent avec les longues marques de griffures dont s'échappe de la fumée qu'il arbore et les blessures internes dû à la magie. Il a également une carence alimentaire. Il ne doit pas avoir mangé ni même bu depuis _des semaines._ Normalement, il devrait être mort. Toutefois … sa magie le maintient en vie et lui permet une cicatrisation rapide. Il devrait être remit sur pied d'ici une semaine ou deux.

\- Bien. Je te remercie, Polyussica.

\- … »

Le femme soignante jette un coup d'oeil en direction de l'évanouit.

« - Je te conseillerais de faire attention avec cet homme. Il possède une magie dangereuse. Et quand il sera réveillé, interroge-le sur ce livre – elle désigne du menton l'ouvrage posé sur la table de chevet. Il dégage quelque chose de très sombre. »

Polyussica part chercher dans les meubles de la pièce des bandages et se met à soigner les blessures du jeune homme avec des gestes démontrant des années de pratique. Makarof la remercie une nouvelle fois pour s'être donné la peine de se déplacer ainsi que pour prendre soin de cet inconnu.

Le maitre de la guilde quitte l'infirmerie pour trouver plusieurs mages impatients qui lui demandent aussitôt comment le jeune se porte et surtout ce qui lui est arrivé. Makarof explique donc avec la plus grande sincérité que leur soigneuse pense qu'il s'agit de l'oeuvre d'un démon qui en voulait particulièrement à la pauvre victime.

« - Est-ce un mage d'une autre guilde ? demande Gildarts.

\- Il ne m'a semblé appartenir à aucune guilde, répond Makarof. Il n'y avait pas la moindre marque de guilde sur son corps. Je dirais qu'il s'agit plutôt d'un mage indépendant. Je m'occuperai de l'interroger une fois qu'il se sera éveillé. »

Il se tourne vers le Dragon Slayer aux cheveux roses.

« - Natsu. Connais-tu cet homme ? »

Natsu affiche une expression de réflexion intense, à la recherche de la moindre trace de souvenirs de cet homme dans sa mémoire, mais il n'y a absolument rien qui lui vient à l'esprit à propos de l'inconscient. Il secoue donc la tête de gauche à droite pour signaler que non, il ne voit absolument pas de qui cela peut-il bien s'agir et demande s'il y a un problème au maitre.

« - Il disait avoir besoin de te parler avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse, explique Makarof. Te connaissait-il personnellement et dans ce cas-là, tu ne t'en souviens pas …

\- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas venant de tête à flamme, commente Grey.

\- T'as un problème, le glaçon ? rétorque rageusement Natsu.

\- … ou alors il a entendu parler de Natsu, poursuit le maitre d'un air pensif. Dans les deux cas, il te connait. De plus, il a su trouver la guilde, donc il savait que tu y serais. »

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin, à l'aube, que le blessé reprend connaissance, aveuglé par la lumière du soleil matinale qui passe par la fenêtre. Il lâche un faible gémissement à cause de la douleur – légère – qui parcourt l'intégralité de son corps. Ses yeux mettent du temps avant de se décidé à s'ouvrir. Sa première vision est un plafond blanc. Son premier geste est de se mettre assit malgré le mal de tête qui lui prend. Il porte une main à son crâne.

Il décide de détailler la pièce dans laquelle il se trouve. Il y a plusieurs autres lits présents et il suppose donc, à juste titre, qu'il s'agit d'une infirmerie. Quant à la raison de sa présence en pareille lieu, il l'ignore. Il suppose que c'est parce qu'il est blessé et se souvient de la douleur de tout à l'heure. Il baisse le regard sur son corps et constate qu'il est recouvert de bandage. Il s'est donc effectivement blessé … C'est une information qu'il note distraitement dans un coin de sa tête.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre à cet instant précis pour laisser entrer deux personnes. La première est un homme aux cheveux roses et l'autre est une femme aux courts cheveux argentés.

« - Ah ! Il est réveillé ! constate le premier. Lisana, va prévenir le vieux !

\- Tout de suite ! sourit la dénommée Lisana en quittant la pièce en courant. »

Alors que la jeune femme est partit chercher quelqu'un, l'homme aux cheveux roses se dirige vers le lit d'un pas rapide.

« - Wow, wow, wow, dit-il. Tu dois rester allongé. »

Il force le jeune homme à se rallonger dans le lit et ne reçoit pas la moindre objection. L'autre se laisse faire, un peu sonné par l'agitation qui se déroule autour de lui. Il est même un peu déstabilisé.

« - Je m'appelle Natsu ! se présente le nouvel arrivant en souriant. Natsu Dragnir ! Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ? »

Le jeune homme le fixe un instant en clignant des yeux, incrédule. Puis il affiche un air pensif, réfléchissant plus que sérieusement à la question. Il cherche au fin fond de sa mémoire pour se souvenir de cette information aussi crucial et simple, mais il n'y a pas moyen. Il n'arrive pas à se souvenir de la moindre chose. Les seuls détails qui lui viennent à l'esprit, ce sont des informations sur la magie et rien d'autre. Alors, un peu piteusement, il avoue :

« - Je … Je ne sais pas. Je crois … que j'ai oublié. »

Les autres membres de Fairy Tail entrent dans l'infirmerie. Ils viennent d'entendre ce que l'autre a dit.

« - Peux-tu te souvenir de quelque chose ? demande Makarof en s'avançant vers eux. As-tu le moindre souvenir en tête ? »

L'homme fronce les sourcils en se concentrant.

« - Je connais … la magie. Beaucoup de choses sur la magie, dit-il.

\- Connais-tu ta magie ?

\- Oui … Je crois … que suis maudit, dit-il doucement d'un air coupable. Une malédiction terrible … La malédiction d'Ankhseram, il me semble. »

Alors que tous les autres sont confus, les yeux du maitre de la guilde s'écarquillent. Erza Scarlet, intrigué par la réaction de leur maitre, demande ce qu'est ctte malédiction. La mine sombre, Makarof explique au groupe :

« - C'est une terrible malédiction, dit-il. Elle prend la vie de tout ce qui entoure la personne. Personnes, animaux, plantes. Plus on respecte la vie, plus on l'enlève. Et moins on la respecte, moins de personnes mourront. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle est également appelé « malédiction contradictoire ». Le fait que la malédiction ne s'enclenche pas, poursuit Makarof, doit venir de ta perte de mémoire. Tu ne dois pas te souvenir de l'importance d'une vie. Même si cela est déplorable, il est préférable que cela reste ainsi. Ce livre, il désigne l'ouvrage d'un geste du menton, te souviens-tu de quelque chose à son propos ? »

L'homme se redresse dans son lit et fixe profondément l'ouvrage avant de dire lentement :

« - Il … ne faut pas l'ouvrir, ni le détruire. »

Makarof vient s'emparer du livre et pour la première fois, il peut observer la couverture de l'ouvrage. Il est d'un marron foncé et dessus, il est inscrit trois et uniques lettres qu'il lit à haute voix :

« - END … Fin ?

\- Ça ressemble plus à des initiales, fait remarquer Natsu. C'est en tout cas à quoi ça me fait penser. Il empeste la magie noire, commente-t-il en fronçant le nez.

\- Il me semble … reprend le convalescent, que c'est un livre très important, mais je ne saurai dire pourquoi …

\- Tu es certain de ne pas te souvenir de ton nom ? demande doucement Natsu. C'est pas facile de penser à toi sans avoir de nom à mettre sur ta tête ! »

La douceur de la voix du Dragon Slayer ne manque pas d'en surprendre plus d'un. Connaissant parfaitement bien Natsu, les mages s'étaient attendus à ce qu'il soit brusque et harcèle le jeune homme de questions incessantes sans queue ni tête mais à la place … il est des plus prudents. Cela ne lui ressemble pas du tout.

A nouveau, le jeune homme se concentre.

Dans sa tête, il lui semble entendre une voix, mais elle est lointaine. Il doit se concentrer un maximum pour comprendre ce qu'elle dit, le nom qu'elle prononce. Il s'agit d'une voix d'enfant qui lui réchauffe le cœur, comme le souvenir d'une voix depuis si longtemps oubliée. Elle l'émue tellement que des larmes se mettent à couler le long de ses joues, surprenant toutes les personnes présentes.

Natsu, qui ne sait jamais quoi faire devant des personnes qui pleurent se met à paniquer, parlant rapidement en lui demandant ce qu'il ne va pas, s'il peut faire quelque chose, s'il a besoin de quelque chose, demandant s'il a dit quelque chose de mal et redemandant si quelque chose ne va pas …

Erza vient lui mettre un bon coup sur la tête suffisamment fort pour le calmer et qui le fait tomber de sa chaise en gémissant douloureusement. Etrangement, la scène tire un petit rire à l'homme qui fait se figer tout le monde qui l'observe avec des yeux ronds, ne s'attendant pas à entendre un tel son alors que quelques secondes auparavant il pleurait.

« - Merci … dit le jeune homme en essuyant ses larmes. Je pense que je vais bien. Je viens juste de me souvenir que j'avais un frère qui me manquait beaucoup …

\- Un frère ? demande Natsu en se redressant d'un bond.

\- Il m'appelait …

\- Donc tu te souviens de ton prénom ? s'enthousiasme Natsu. »

Le jeune homme hoche la tête avant de lâcher la bombe :

« - Zeleph. Je m'appelle Zeleph. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien le bonjour ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? C'est le deuxième chapitre de _Amnésie_ que je poste aujourd'hui. **

**Lynn (Guest) : _Le paring Natsu/Zeleph n'est pas si rare que cela. Il y a nombre de fanfictions sur ces deux-là qui sont merveilleuses, bien qu'elles soient, malheureusement, en anglais. L'amnésie permet de faire beaucoup de chose, je dirai. C'est une sorte de nouveau départ. Jellal en est le parfaitement exemple, si je puis dire. Connaitre ses actes sans les raisons permets de les aborder d'un point de vue "externe", le même que le commun des mortels._**

 **Neah-D-Campbell1 : _Oh ! Mais qui revoilà ? Heureuse d'apprendre que Zeleph est ton personnage préféré, puisque c'est aussi le mien !_**

 **Guest _: Ah ah, tu es bien impatiente, Fille en Pull ! Voilà la suite. J'espère que la suite des évènements sera à ton goût._**

 _ **~ BONNE LECTURE ~**_

* * *

 **Amnésie**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

 _« - Donc tu te souviens de ton prénom ? s'enthousiasme Natsu. »_

 _Le jeune homme hoche la tête avant de lâcher la bombe :_

 _« - Zeleph. Je m'appelle Zeleph. »_

* * *

Après la déclaration, on peut entendre un silence assourdissant dans l'infirmerie. Un silence qui commence à devenir gênant pour Zeleph qui se tortille maladroitement sur le lit. Tous ces regards insistants éberlués posés sur sa personne n'arrangent pas son cas. Puis, d'une même voix, tous les mages s'exclament, ahurit :

« - QUOI ?! »

Zeleph ne sait pas pourquoi décliner son identité provoque une telle réaction chez ces personnes. Il ne sait même pas si cela est positif ou bien négatif … Il triture nerveusement un pan de la couverture qui le recouvre, ne sachant que dire, ni que faire. Apparemment, il est le seul à ne pas comprendre la situation dans laquelle il se trouve. Un comble, puisqu'il est le principal concerné. Il serait vraiment reconnaissant si quelqu'un avait l'amabilité de lui expliquer la situation.

En levant timidement les yeux, il remarque que finalement non, il n'est en fait pas le seul à ne pas comprendre ces réactions auquel il a le droit. Il peut voir des points d'interrogations danser autour de la tête de Natsu qui dit, confus :

« - Zeleph ? Ce nom ne me revient pas … Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir d'où je l'ai entendu.

\- Natsu ! s'exaspère un chat bleu volant près de Natsu. Tu ne t'en souviens vraiment pas ? »

Natsu secoue la tête de gauche à droite pour signifier que non, il ne s'en souvient pas le moins du monde. Cela fait apparaître une expression blasée sur le visage de l'étrange créature. Un toussotement se fait entendre. Il provient du maitre de la guilde. Toute l'attention se porte sur lui :

« - Mage noir ou non …

\- Oh ! Ça y est, ça me revient ! s'exclame Natsu en lui coupant la parole. »

Le maitre de la guilde lui envoit un regard signifiant qu'il doit le laisser parler et Natsu rit nerveusement en se frottant la crâne, laissant Makarof poursuivre ce qu'il était en train de dire avant d'être coupé par tant d'impolitesse.

« - Visiblement, tu es amnésique. Il n'est pas dans l'habitude de Fairy Tail d'abandonner une personne qui est dans le besoin. C'est pourquoi je t'autorise – à titre exceptionnel – de rester à Fairy Tail jusqu'à ce que tu recouvres la mémoire. A moins que je ne me trompe, tu t'es tenu tranquille ces trois derniers siècles au point que l'on dise que tu as péri. Natsu, tu t'occuperas de lui.

\- Hein ? Moi ? demande Natsu en se désignant lui-même d'un air incrédule. Je veux bien ! sourit-il ensuite. On va bien s'entendre, Zeph et moi ! »

Et, comme s'il ne s'agissait pas du mage noir le plus maléfique qu'Earthland ait jamais porté, Natsu vient passer un bras autour des épaules de Zeleph pour le presser contre lui avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres tandis qu'il demande au pas si jeune homme que cela :

« - N'est-ce pas ? »

Déstabilisé, l'homme aux cheveux noirs balbutie une réponse positive. Il ne sait pas du tout comment réagir face à cet énergumène. Quelque chose lui dit que par le passé, il n'a pas dû recevoir de nombreux gestes d'affections pour ne pas réagir instinctivement à pareille réaction. Il y a comme une sorte de … bloquage dans son cerveau. Un arrêt et une demande précipitée d'un compte rendu de la situation. Chose impossible, bien évidemment.

« - Maitre, dit une femme aux longs cheveux rouges, celle qui a frappé Natsu quelques instants plus tôt. Etes-vous certain que c'est une bonne idée de confier … Zeleph à Natsu ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? demande Natsu. Regarde Erza, on s'entend déjà bien !

\- Là n'est pas la question … soupire la jeune femme. Y a-t-il un problème ? demande-t-elle ensuite à Zeleph en captant son froncement de sourcils.

\- Familier … mais différent … murmure l'homme pour lui-même. »

Erza décide d'ignorer le commentaire. L'homme n'est plus du tout lui-même sans ses souvenirs. Cela lui rappelle Jellal et sa mémoire défaillante. Zeleph est … un peu comme lui, n'est-ce pas ? Cette perte de mémoire est une sorte bénédiction qu'il ne mérite pas. C'est le moment de repartir à zéro après toutes les atrocitées qu'il a commit – dont il ne se souvient même pas ! Et puis, il est vrai que bien qu'il soit vivant, il se soit tenu éloigné du monde jusqu'à ce qu'on en vienne à supposer qu'il était mort de quelque façon que ce soit il y a trois cents ans. Donc … Peut-être a-t-il tourné le dos de son plein gré à son passé ? Ou quelque chose comme cela … Elle aimerait bien le lui demander, lorsqu'il aura retrouvé ses souvenirs. Alors, avec un sourire accueillant, Erza s'approche de Zeleph qui est toujours contre un Natsu souriant et lui tend une main :

« - Je suis Erza Scarlet, ravie de te rencontrer, Zeph. Soit le bienvenu à Fairy Tail.

\- Merci, sourit à son tour Zeleph en serrant la main qui lui est tendue. Prenez soin de moi ! »

C'est comme cela que le puissant et dangereux mage noir Zeleph est devenu membre de Fairy Tail sous le nom de Zeph. Si on leur avait dit qu'une pareille chose arriverait un jour, personne ne l'aurait cru …

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, le célèbre mage noir s'est endormit, épuisé par les récents évènements. Lucy ne manque pas de faire la remarque qu'il paraît encore plus inoffensif quand il est endormit. Parce que rien que lorsqu'il est éveillé, il affiche une telle expression candide qu'il ne ressemble en rien au terrible mage noir qu'on lui a décrit par le passé. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de se demander s'il était aussi innocent, lorsqu'il avait encore sa mémoire ou bien s'il s'agit d'un effet secondaire ou quelque chose dans le même style.

Amusée, Lucy déclare que Zeleph ressemble un peu à Natsu, quand il dort et que c'est d'ailleurs plutôt adorable.

« - Ah ? Vraiment ? demande l'intéressé. Je fais cette tête ?

\- Assez, oui, rit Happy qui vole à côté de lui. »

Lucy, Natsu et Happy sont les seules personnes présentes dans la pièce. Puisque Polyussica s'est absentée pour aller chercher des herbes, il faut quelqu'un pour veiller sur son patient et puisque Natsu va être en charge de Zeleph pour la durée de tout son séjour, il est logique qu'il reste au chevet de l'endormit. Lucy s'est portée volontaire pour lui tenir compagnie, à Happy et lui.

Malheureusement, c'est elle qui se retrouve toute seule car les deux, à force de ne rien faire, finissent par s'endormir. Lucy ne manque pas de rire en voyant les expressions étrangement similaires de Natsu et Zeleph.

« - Je me demande tout de même … dit Lucy en prenant le livre posé sur la table de chevet. De quoi s'agit-il ? Tout ce que nous savons, c'est qu'il ne faut ni l'ouvrir ni le détruire et que c'est un livre important. Quel genre de livre cela peut-il s'agir pour que ce soit important pour un homme comme Zeleph ?

\- Un démon, répond Grey en entrant dans la pièce. Je parie qu'il y a un démon qui est enfermé là-dedans.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Grey ? demande Lucy, interloquée.

\- « Les démons du Livre de Zeleph. » Ça ne te dit pas quelque chose ? »

Lucy ouvre sa bouche en forme de O alors qu'elle réalise ce que son ami vient de dire.

« - Ce sont … les démons que Zeleph a créé, n'est-ce pas ? Comme Lullaby et Deliora …

\- C'est ça. On dit « le Livre de Zeleph », mais en réalité chaque démon est enfermé dans un livre différent. C'est un terme pour désigner sa bibliothèque. Honnêtement, j'ai pas envie de savoir combien ce taré a pu en créer pour parler de bibliothèque.

\- Ce livre est un démon … murmure Lucy en regardant l'ouvrage.

\- Et probablement un puissant, ajoute Grey. Il est « important » pour ce type, ce n'est pas pour rien. Passe-le moi, d'ailleurs. »

Lucy hoche la tête et lui donne le livre. Grey se met à l'examiner sous toutes ses coutures. Il remarque quelque chose.

« - Il y a quelque chose d'écrit à l'arrière.

\- Quelque chose ? demande Lucy.

\- Un enchantement.

\- Peut-être que c'est pour ouvrir le livre ? Nous ferions mieux de la laisser de côté, au cas où, résonne Lucy.

\- Ouais … »

Grey repose ainsi le livre à sa place.

« - J'ai du mal à croire que Fairy Tail va héberger ce type … marmonne Grey. C'est _Zeleph_! C'est lui qui a créé Deliora … Je ne compte pas le défier, dit-il en captant le regard de Lucy. Même dans son état, je n'aurais aucune chance contre lui. Il se souvient de la magie, apparemment.

\- Tu me rassures … soupire Lucy. »

* * *

A la surprise générale, Natsu et Zeleph s'entendent vraiment très bien. Cela doit venir du fait que les deux énergumènes se complètent. Les deux jeunes hommes sont le contraire l'un de l'autre. Alors que Natsu est du genre à s'emporter rapidemente et à foncer dans le tas en ne réfléchissant pas aux conséquences, Zeleph est, étonnemment, d'un calme extrème mit à toute épreuve et ne manque pas de réfléchir intensément avant de prendre une décision. En connaissant la réputation du mage noir, les mages de Fairy Tail s'étaient attendu à un Natsu d'un niveau au-dessus. Ils ont donc été surprit lorsque deux jours après l'arrivée de Zeleph, celui-ci était occupé à tempérer une situation houleuse entre Grey et Natsu, le premier étant surtout venu par curiosité envers le créateur du démon Deliora.

La scène avait été particulièrement étrange à voir …

Natsu n'a quasiment pas quitté l'infirmerie de toute la semaine où son nouvel ami a dû rester pour se rétablir, restant à son chevet et faisant la conversation afin de faire passer le temps plus vite.

« - Un Dragon Slayer de feu … répète Zeleph. Il me semblait pourtant que les dragons avaient disparu il y a quatre cents ans … »

Il grimace et porte une main à sa tête lorsqu'une douleur au crâne l'assaille. Inquiet, Natsu lui demande si quelque chose ne va pas.

« - J'ai oublié quelque chose d'important à ce sujet … articule-t-il. Mais je ne m'en souviens pas.

\- Ne force pas, conseille Natsu. Polyussica a dit que tu ne devais pas te forcer à te rappeler. Tu dois laisser tes souvenirs revenir d'eux-mêmes.

\- C'est tout de même dérangeant, dit Zeleph. Toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontré à ce jour semble en savoir plus sur ma vie que moi-même. Dis, Natsu … Quel genre d'homme j'étais ? Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien, n'est-ce pas ? Ton ami, Grey, me fixe toujours avec ce regard haineux.

\- Grey ? Mon ami ?! s'exclame Natsu. Même pas en rêve ! »

Zeleph lâche un soupir. Natsu se calme et dit plus doucement :

« - Ne le prends pas comme offense. Ce type n'aime personne. Je vais aller te chercher à manger et après tu te reposeras un peu. Demain tu pourras enfin sortir. Je t'emmènerai visiter Magnolia. Je suis certain que tu vas adorer ! »

Natsu quitte l'infirmerie en courant. Rester une semaine au chevet de quelqu'un n'est pas quelque chose qu'il fait couramment. D'habitude, quand un camarade est blessé, il part tout de suite se venger du responsable. Sauf que là … il ne peut rien faire si ce n'est rester assit. Il lui semble que c'est la première fois dans sa vie qu'il se tient aussi immobile pendant aussi longtemps. Dès qu'il le pourra, il ira faire une mission qui le défoulera !

En descendant, il se dirige tout de suite vers le comptoir derrière lequel Mirajane est installée. Cette dernière lui donne une assiette avec un sourire dès qu'elle le voit.

« - Demain, le maitre aimerai s'entretenir avec Zeph à propos de son admission à Fairy Tail. Alors ne l'emmène pas dehors dès son réveil.

\- D'accord ! Je lui dirais ! »

Il remonte en courant à l'étage et, après que le mage aux cheveux noirs ait mangé, il s'endort dans son lit.

* * *

 _ **Ce chapitre assez court est plutôt tranquille comme vous avez pu le constater, puisqu'il s'agit surtout d'introduire un peu plus tout ce beau monde. Le prochain chapitre sera déjà un peu plus parlant, puisque nous commencerons à rentrer dans l'histoire. Actuellement, la trame de Fairy Tail n'est pas trop respecté, mais elle commencera à l'être d'ici quelques chapitres. Je ne vais pas vous spoilez, mais je puis vous affirmez que**_ **Amnésie** _**va couvrir plusieurs arcs avec une trame un peu différente, étant donné que Zeleph fait partit de Fairy Tail, ici.**_

 _ **Je vous dit à très bientôt et laissez une petite review !**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien le bonsoir ! On se retrouve ce soir pour un nouveau chapitre d'Amnésie.**

 **Neah-D-Campbell1 : _Je ne peux te dire si Zeleph va subir ou non une réminiscence. Je trouve aussi fascinant le concept de Zeleph à Faire Tail car cela ne peut promettre que de bonnes scènes amusantes !_**

 **Alshert : _Ton pseudonyme est plutôt compliqué, dis-moi ! J'aime bien aussi le concept Zeleph-Fairy Tail. Alors Zeleph à Fairy Tail et amnésique, je ne te cache pas que c'est amusant à écrire !_**

 _ **Disclaimer : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima, comme nous le savons tous.**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Amnésie**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, comme Mirajane l'avait dit la veille, le maitre vint rendre une visite à l'infirmerie.

« - Pour des raisons évidentes, dit-il, peu de personnes sauront qui tu es réellement. Seuls les mages de rang S et l'équipe de Natsu savent ta véritable identité. En attendant, tu te présenteras sous le nom de Zeph.

\- D'accord, acquiesce tout de suite Zeleph.

\- Pour l'instant, il est préférable que tu ne quittes pas la ville. Tu vas déjà réapprendre à te servir correctement de ta magie. »

En effet, Zeleph a remarqué qu'il manquait un peu de contrôle sur sa magie à cause du fait qu'actuellement, elle n'est pas en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il semblerait que ses années d'expériences jouent un rôle important dans son contrôle de ses capacités et que sans ses souvenirs, il galère un peu. Il va donc lui falloir retravailler un peu toutes ses magies, avec l'aide que Natsu lui a proposé. Avec des combats. C'est de Natsu dont on parle, après tout.

Bien que la perspective d'un combat ne réjouisse pas énormément les mages connaissant l'identité de Zeleph, ils n'ont pas pu en faire démordre Natsu de sa décision d'affronter le plus grand mage noir de l'histoire …

Après cette conversation, Zeleph a reçu la marque de Fairy Tail qui se situe derrière son épaule gauche et en noire. Cela lui fait étrange d'avoir cette marque sur sa peau. Pendant quelques minutes, il l'observe à l'aide d'un miroir, sous le regard amusé de Natsu.

« - C'est bizarre au début, hein ?

\- Je crois … que je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de chose. Tu ne trouves pas que cette marque est étrange ?

\- Moi je trouve qu'elle correspond bien à notre nom.

\- Fairy … Tail, c'est cela ?

\- Ouais !

\- Il me semble que j'ai connu une fille qui aimait les fées, par le passé … songe Zeleph. Mais je ne parviens pas à me souvenir de son nom, ni même de son apparence. »

Il hausse les épaules.

« - Ça te reviendra, décrète Natsu.

\- … Oui. Tu as raison. Je pense toutefois que c'était important.

\- Beaucoup de choses sont importantes. Allez, viens ! Je vais te faire visiter Magnolia ! »

Natsu attrape Zeleph par le bras et le traine hors de l'infirmerie. Il ne laisse pas le temps à son nouveau camarade d'observer le hall de la guilde puisqu'il continue de le tirer jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dehors, en plein dans les rues de Magnolia.

« - Je suis certain que tu vas adorer Magnolia, Zeph ! dit Natsu en souriant. Comme il y a notre guilde, il y a pleins de mages qui vivent ici. Et tu as pleins de magasins de magie. Je te l'ai pas demandé, mais … Tu te souviens de choses que t'aimes ?

\- Ce que j'aime ? répète Zeleph. J'aime … la magie, hésite-t-il. Oui, j'aime beaucoup la magie, reprend-il avec plus d'assurance.

\- Hé hé ! Bien sûr que tu aimes la magie. Quelque chose d'autre ?

\- Les études. Je crois que j'ai fait des études quand j'étais jeune. Et j'ai aimé.

\- Quand tu étais jeune ? Ouah, ça remonte à loin ! s'exclame Natsu. Si tu aimes la magie, il y a un endroit que tu vas adorer : la rue marchande de Magnolia. On ira ensuite faire un tour à la librairie et à la cathédrale Kardia – la fierté de Fiore. Si t'aimes les études, alors tu vas l'adorer. »

Si ces dires, Natsu conduit Zeleph à travers les rues tout en expliquant à son nouveau camarade que le marché de Magnolia est un bon endroit pour les mages, mais qu'il faut savoir où chercher pour pouvoir le trouver. En effet, le marché ne peut être accessible que par les mages d'un certain niveau car là-bas, on y vend des objets qui peuvent se révéler dangereux pour ceux qui manquent d'expérience à cause de leur puissance magique. Pour y accéder, il faut franchir la porte d'un vieux bâtiment. Quand la porte est franchit, on se retrouve dans une rue animée.

« - J'ai trouvé le marché alors que je passais dans le coin. Il y a avait beaucoup de bruit qui s'échappait de cette porte alors j'y suis tout simplement allé !

\- Et tu as trouvé cet endroit, devine Zeleph. »

Natsu acquiesce et entraine Zeleph a travers les rues du marché. Le marché se trouve être en forme de stand où sont exposés divers objets. Certains sont rares, d'autres sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus communs mais tous partagent un point commun : celui d'être magique. Tous les objets ont ne serait-ce qu'un brin de magie.

Il y a des pierres de diverses couleurs, des anneaux en argent ou en or, des livres renfermant des secrets de magie, des objets du quotidien ayant un côté qu'on ne leur soupçonne pas. Il y a même des pierres permettant d'augmenter la force magique ou bien de la bloquer.

Ces fameuses pierres ne manquent pas d'intéresser Zeleph. Non pas celles qui augmentent les capacités, mais bien celles qui les bloquent. Il se demande si elles pourraient bloquer les effets mortelles de sa malédiction …

« - A quoi tu penses ? demande Natsu en le voyant observer les pierres.

\- Je me demande si elles pourraient bloquer les effets négatifs de ma malédiction. Pour l'instant, elle ne s'est pas enclenchée et je crois que cela …

\- … te térrifie ? devine Natsu. »

Natsu interpelle le vendeur et lui demande si ces objets bloquent les malédictions les plus puissantes. Le vendeur ne semble pas surprit de la question, ayant probablement déjà été questionné à ce sujet et répond en souriant :

« - Assurément ! Je suis un peu un expert en ce qui concerne les malédictions. Vous voyez, j'ai un frère qui a été maudit. Mon premier geste a été de chercher un moyen de bloquer les effets néfastes. Pour cela, j'ai étudié toutes les malédictions, leurs effets, les côtés positifs et négatifs … et finalement, je suis parvenu à mettre au point ces pierres qui bloquent les pouvoirs des mages. En changeant quelques propriétés, j'ai pu obtenir l'inverse : les pierres qui boostent les capacités magiques. »

L'expression du vendeur s'assombrit.

« - Seulement, il faut garder à l'esprit que de telles choses apportent leur lot de malheur.

\- C'est à dire ? demande Zeph, intéressé.

\- Voyons voir … Supposons qu'un mage d'eau booste ses capacités. Lorsqu'il cessera cela, sa magie sera très faible et mettra du temps avant de revenir à la normal car ce mage aura puiser dans ses réserves futures. Si l'utilisation est trop prolongé, cela peut directement entrainé la mort du mage, par manque de magie.

\- J'ai rien compris, dit Natsu.

\- J'ai compris, dit Zeleph. Il y a toujours un prix à payer. Et … concernant le bloquage des malédictions ?

\- Mmh … Quelle est ta malédiction ? demande le vendeur. Il est mieux que j'explique pour ton cas.

\- Comment avez-vous deviné ? demande Zeleph, surprit.

\- Oh, cela se voit. Tu as ce regard et un intérêt particulier pour mes pierres. Cela me paraît logique.

\- … Ankhseram, murmure Zeleph.

\- Ah, la malédiction contradictoire, fait l'homme. Quel malheur ! Je suppose que tu veux stopper les effets avant qu'il n'arrive plus de malheurs, n'est-ce pas ? Hé bien, dans ton cas, si tu portes une pierre et que tu l'enlèves, toute la magie mortelle que tu auras contenu sera libérée d'un coup. Et plus tu retiendras les effets, plus les effets seront dévastateurs. C'est pourquoi je te conseillerai grandement de porter la pierre pendant … un mois complet et de libérer l'énergie dans un endroit éloigné de toutes civilisation. Tu utilises à nouveau la pierre, puis libère l'énergie un mois plus tard et ainsi de suite. Ainsi, tu n'emmagasine pas trop d'énergie. Si tu maintiens trop la magie, cela peut t'affaiblir grandement. Bien sûr, tu n'en mourras pas, ajoute-t-il.

\- C'est un travail impressionnants, complimente Zeleph, surprit.

\- Ah ah, je trouve aussi ! rit le marchand. »

Celui-ci prend une pierre noire posée sur l'étalage et sort un anneau avec un support sur lequel il dépose la petite pierre noire et la tend à Zeleph.

« - Je te l'offre, dit-il. Ne le répétez à personne, mais j'offre ces pierres aux porteurs de malédictions afin de leur faciliter la vie. Il serait dommage que tu sois rendu coupable de meurtres inconsciemment, n'est-ce pas ? ajoute-t-il à l'intention de Zeleph. »

Celui hoche la tête et enfile la bague à son index de la main droite en remerciant le marchand. Le marchand offre également une bague avec une pierre rouge à Natsu en lui disant que cela augmentera ses capacités et qu'il la lui offre parce qu'il l'aime bien, lui disant au passage qu'à force de la porter, son corps s'y habituera. Avant que les deux garçons ne partent, le marchand leur rappelle une dernière fois avant de les laisser partir qu'ils doivent retirer leur bague au moins une fois par mois.

« - Nous avons finalement trouvé un moyen de bloquer ta magie, dit Natsu. Et j'ai trouvé comment augmenter ma magie ! ajoute-t-il avec un grand sourire. Un problème ? demande-t-il en voyant Zeleph qui fixe la bague à son doigt.

\- Non … C'est juste … étrange. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas que ma malédiction qui est bloquée.

\- C'est peut-être parce que ta magie est influencée par la malédiction ? propose Natsu.

\- Sans doute. Il va falloir que je m'habitue à cette sensation. »

Après ce tour au marché magique de Magnolia, Natsu conduit Zeleph à la librairie de la ville où il trouve un livre particulièrement intéressant sur la magie défensive. Natsu n'hésite pas à lui acheter ce livre pour qu'il puisse apprendre cette magie. La pensée que le _terrible_ mage noir Zeleph veuille apprendre les magies défensives ne manque pas de l'amuser. En toute honnêteté, il se fiche un peu de ce que cet homme a bien pu faire par le passé. Il n'a pas fait de mal à ses amis. Il y a juste l'histoire de Deliora et de Lullaby, mais à ce moment-là, les deux démons agissaient d'eux-mêmes – de ce qu'il en sait, du moins – donc à proprement parlé, ce n'est pas de sa faute, ces mésaventures.

Après la librairie, comme promis, Natsu conduit Zeleph à la cathédrale Kardia et s'anime en lui racontant la Bataille de Fairy Tail qui s'est déroulé il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela, détaillant principalement son combat contre Luxus Draer, bien que Zeleph n'est pas totalement certain de la véracité de l'histoire puisque le Dragon Slayer parle plutôt de ses gestes et met en arrière plan l'autre Dragon Slayer qui s'est battu à ses côtés. Gajeel Redfox, il lui semble. Mais cela amuse le mage aux cheveux noirs alors il ne fait pas la moindre remarque à ce sujet, écoutant plutôt l'histoire avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Voir le mage aux cheveux roses s'animer ainsi à quelque chose de passionnants, selon lui.

La discussion fini par dériver sur les mages de Fairy Tail que Natsu se met à détailler les pouvoirs avec une extrème précision, ajoutant à chaque fois qu'il les vaincra un jour et qu'il sera le meilleur mage de Fiore.

« - Gildarts est le plus puissant mage de la guilde. Tu devrais le voir, il est trop fort ! Il peut tout disloquer. Et il est incroyablement fort.

\- Il peut tout disloquer ? répète Zeleph. Il me semble que les mages les plus puissants ont parfois des difficultés à contrôler leurs pouvoirs …

\- Oh, ouais ! Gildarts détruit souvent des villes entières. C'est pour ça que la ville est bizarre. Quand il est là, il y a la « configuration Gildarts ». »

Oh. Zeleph comprend mieux à présent pourquoi les maisons étaient surélevées et dévoilaient un passage encadrer par des murs blindés vers la guilde. C'était donc pour ce fameux Gildarts … Zeleph se demande à quel point il peut être puissant.

« - Après, tu as Luxus dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure. Mais le vieux l'a chassé de la guilde pour quelques temps.

\- C'est le Dragon Slayer de deuxième génération qui produit des éclairs, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais ! Il y a aussi Mystogan qui est partit à Edolas pour devenir roi. Il endormait tout le monde à la guilde pour pas qu'on voit son visage car il ressemblait à un autre type du Conseil. J'ai pu me mesurer à lui qu'une seule fois et j'ai dû faire semblant de perdre … soupire Natsu. »

Il parle ensuite d'Erza qui est, selon ses propres dires « totalement flippante » et Mirajane qui est un démon malgré son apparence inoffensive. Cela amuse Zeleph qui est d'autant plus curieux concernant ces mages de rang S.

Quand ils sont de retour à la guilde, Natsu est en train de raconter en détails la mission de rang S qu'il a effectué sur l'Ile Galuna avec ses amis et ce, clandestinement.

« - Vous êtes enfin de retour, constate Erza en les voyant entrer. »

Natsu sourit et entraine Zeleph avec lui à la table où sont installés Erza, Grey, Lucy et Wendy.

« - Comment est Magnolia ? demande Erza à Zeleph.

\- C'est tranquille. Il y a beaucoup d'Histoire et de magie.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas encore eu le temps de faire la connaissance de Lucy et Grey.

\- Je m'appelle Lucy Heartfilia, sourit celle-ci en tendant la main vers Zeleph. Enchantée de te rencontrer, Zeph.

\- Heartfilia … murmure le mage, les sourcils froncés. Ce nom m'est familier …

\- A-Ah bon ? dit Lucy, nerveuse.

\- La famille de Lucy est assez riche, explique Erza.

\- Non … Ce n'est pas cela, la contredit l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Tu es … une constellationniste ?

\- Euh, oui ! Comment l'as-tu deviné ?

\- Une intuition … répond vaguement Zeleph, ne sachant lui-même pas d'où elle provient. »

Erza donne un coup de coude à Grey pour l'inciter à se présenter.

« - Grey Fullbuster … marmonne-t-il, peu amène.

\- J-je … Je m'appelle Wendy M-Marvel, balbutie la dernière du groupe, intimidée. Je … J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien.

\- Je l'espère aussi, dit doucement Zeleph.

\- Tiens ? Il est passé où Gajeel ? demande Natsu en remarquant sa non-présence.

\- Il est partit en mission tout à l'heure avec Levy, répond Erza. C'est bien que vous commenciez à devenir amis, ajoute-t-elle. »

A en croire à l'expression dégoûtée qu'affiche Natsu, il est loin de devenir ami avec le Dragon Slayer d'acier. Le reste de la soirée se passe merveilleusement bien. Après que Natsu et Zeleph aient mangé à la guilde, le premier conduit le second à sa maison qui se trouve à l'extérieur de Magnolia.

« - Je n'ai qu'un lit, explique Natsu.

\- Je n'ai pas sommeil, dit Zeleph. Je pense que je vais aller visiter la forêt qui se trouve à l'est de Magnolia.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Certain.

\- Comme tu voudras. »

Zeleph souhaite une bonne nuit à Natsu et quitte la maisonnette.

Le Dragon Slayer de feu se tourne ves l'Exceed qui vole à ses côtés.

« - Hey, Happy, tu peux le suivre ? Je m'inquiète pour lui. Si je le suis, il s'en apercevra sans doute. »

Happy acquiesce et se met à suivre de loin le mage noir qui, comme il l'a dit à Natsu, se rend dans la forêt de l'est qu'il parcours en observant le décor. Après une heure de promenade, il attérit dans une clairière silencieuse.

Zeleph observe le décor quelques instants d'un regard vide avant de s'asseoir dans l'herbe en déposant le livre qu'il tient dans ses bras à côté de lui. Il contemple quelques secondes la bague qui se trouve sur son index avant de décider de la retirer, juste au cas où que quelqu'un aurait l'envie de s'en prendre à lui pendant la nuit et s'allonge dans l'herbe. Il ferme ses yeux puis s'endort.

« - Euh … Il s'est endormit ? se demande Happy. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je reste ici ou je retourne auprès de Natsu ? »

Après de longues minutes de réflexion, l'Exceed part s'installer dans un arbre tout proche et s'endort à son tour.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien le bonsoir ! ~**

 **Comme d'habitude, me voici en train de poster un nouveau chapitre à des heures pas possibles. J'ai bien envie de dire que l'on ne se refait pas.**

 **Neah-D-Campbell1 : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis allé, en effet, jeter un petit coup d'œil à tes écrits. Mon avis est exactement le même que celui de Katheleen. J'ajouterai toutefois qu'il n'y a jamais eu une personne qui a tout de suite su raconter une histoire complète et des plus détaillée. Il y a toujours les essais un peu raté mais qu'il faut continuer de travailler jusqu'à atteindre la perfection. Si tu souhaites avoir plus de conseils, je serai ravie de t'en donner, alors n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un message privé !**

 **Alshert : Je trouve qu'il l'est un peu, ah ah ! Je crois que c'est la consonnance un peu allemande et le "lsh" qui complique la tâche. Le dernier chapitre était, en effet, assez banale, mais il a introduit un élément clef de l'histoire, à savoir : la bague dont Zeleph a fait l'acquisition. L'indentification de Lucy en tant que Constellationniste n'a pas du tout le moindre sens caché. On peut dire que le nom de "Heartfilia" sonne familier puisque, comme nous le savons tous, il a fait affaire avec une descendante de cette famille pour la porte Eclipse. C'est une façon subtile de montrer que même si Zeleph est amnésique, elle n'a pas non plus le crâne vide. Des choses sonnent familières pour lui et des informations sans importances s'imposent parfois dans son esprit tout naturellement. Il n'y a pas à chercher plus loin !**

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** ** _Fairy Tail_** **appartient à Hiro Mashima que nous remercions tous gracieusement pour avoir donné naissance à Fairy Tail !**

RISQUE DE SPOIL, ÂMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR.

* * *

 **Amnésie**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

Suivit par son fidèle ami Happy, Natsu Dragnir entre dans la guilde. Tandis que l'Exceed part en direction d'une table où se trouve Charla – une autre Exceed pour laquelle il a eu le coup de foudre – Natsu, pour sa part, se dirige vers le comptoir et demande à Mirajane qui se trouve de l'autre côté si elle n'aurait pas vu Zeph.

« - Zeph ? demande Wakaba, non loin. Ah, tu veux parler du nouveau ! Je ne l'ai pas croisé.

\- Erza ne sera pas contente si elle apprend que tu l'as perdu, dit doucement Mirajane. Il ne faut pas que tu le perdes de vue.

\- Je sais ! Il s'est juste dérobé … marmonne Natsu. »

Il quitte le bâtiment en maugréant :

« - Bon sang, où est-ce qu'il est passé ? Erza va me tuer ! »

C'est assit en tailleur dans le jardin de la guilde que Natsu fini par trouver Zeleph. De par le fait qu'il ne bouge pas d'un cil, Natsu suppose, à juste titre, que le mage noir s'est tout simplement endormit. Mais lorsqu'il ressent la magie qui l'entoure il se dit que non, l'autre n'est certainement pas en train de dormir.

Le Dragon Slayer vient s'asseoir en face de Zeleph, le fixant un _long_ moment tout en cherchant à savoir ce qu'il est en train de faire. Puisqu'il ne trouve pas la moindre réponse, il se décide à lui poser directement la question, puisqu'il ne dort pas.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je médite, répond Zeleph sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Ah ? Pour quoi faire ? Ça à l'air ennuyant.

\- La méditation permet à ton corps d'absorber les Aethernanos qui sont dans l'air plus rapidement que normalement. Lorsque tu souhaites apprendre la magie en peu de temps, il s'agit d'une étape incontournable. »

Natsu fixe un moment Zeleph avant de lâcher un :

« - J'ai rien compris.

\- Cela te permet d'augmenter ta magie, résume grossièrement la mage noir.

\- Ah, ok !

\- Tu devrais essayer. C'est aussi excellent pour les nerfs.

\- Ça ira. Et tu fais ton … machin depuis longtemps ?

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- A peu près treize heure.

\- Cela fera bientôt trois heures, dans ce cas-là.

\- J'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu fais, dit Natsu, tout de même épaté. T'as mangé, au moins ?

\- Je n'en ais pas besoin.

\- C'est pas une raison pour ne pas manger. Tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire, c'est te fatiguer ! »

Zeleph ouvre ses yeux lentement pour regarder Natsu droit dans les yeux, un peu interloqué par ces « étranges » paroles – de son point de vue. Puis, toujours aussi lentement, il se lève. Natsu s'enthousiasme tout de suite en devinant ce qu'il va se passer. Son regard scintille d'impatience et cela amuse légèrement Zeleph qui a l'impression d'avoir non pas un presque adulte sous ses yeux, mais bel et bien un enfant en bas âge.

 _Zeleph-nii !_

Zeleph secoue la tête pour chasser cette voix d'enfant de sa tête. A la place, il se concentre puis tend une main devant lui. Une flamme rouge et or apparaît dans sa main. Il la fait prendre du volume, puis en perdre. Natsu l'observe avec fascination et attrape la flamme en plein vol lorsque Zeleph l'envoie vers lui. Il la mange goulument et le complimente sur le goût que possède ce feu.

« - Pas mal ! Il a un meilleur goût que la plupart des feux que j'ai déjà goûté. »

Zeleph fait apparaître cette fois -ci deux flammes, une dans chaque main. Il bouge celles-ci vers le haut d'un geste rapide et gracieux et aussitôt, les flammes forment un arc de cercle autour de lui, dansant gracieusement. Puis les flammes se réunissent dans une de ses mains et les envoies vers le ciel. Les flammes s'agitent dans l'air et forme la marque de Fairy Tail dans le ciel. Le feu continue de se propager et écrit en toute lettre dans une belle écriture cursive « FAIRY TAIL ». Les flammes explosent ensuite dans un feu d'artifices de plusieurs couleurs.

« - Ouah ! s'enthousiasme Natsu.

\- Tu étais donc un mage de feu, fait une voix. »

Les deux garçons se retournent pour voir Gildarts marcher vers eux. Celui-ci s'arrête près de Zeleph et se présente comme Gildarts Clive. Joyeux, Natsu s'exclame :

« - Gildarts !

\- Le maitre disait que tu devais travailler ta magie mais en voyant ça, j'ai des doutes. Tu me sembles parfaitement au point avec ta magie de feu.

\- Ce n'est pas ma magie de prédilection, le contredit Zeleph. J'ai des prédispositions pour la magie noire en générale.

\- Vraiment ? demande Gildarts. J'ai hâte de te voir à l'oeuvre dans ce cas.

\- Il en va de même pour moi, répond Zeleph. »

Natsu et Gildarts se mettent à parler ensemble. Zeleph récupère son ouvrage qui est toujours sur le sol. Natsu, trop prit dans sa conversation, ne le remarque même pas. Zeleph s'en va dans la forêt qu'il a repéré il y a quelques temps de cela. Il apprécie cet endroit qui est parfait pour dormir en paix. Il s'est souvenu qu'il dormait souvent dans la nature, bien que la cause de ce fait lui soit encore inconnu.

Alors qu'il marche dans les rues de Magnolia, celles les moins fréquentées – il a cet instinct qui lui dicte de ne pas se mêler à la foule – son regard se porte sur le médaillon qu'il porte toujours à son cou sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il lui semble que c'est quelque chose de précieux mais il ne parvient pas à se souvenir de pourquoi, justement, c'est précieux.

Doucement, il prend le médaillon dans sa main et l'ouvre. Il a la surprise d'y trouver une photographie de deux enfants qu'il reconnaît. A gauche, c'est lui. Et à droite … il n'y a pas le moindre doute à avoir sur le fait qu'il s'agisse de Natsu. Pourquoi y a-t-il cette photographie dans son médaillon ? Cela signifie donc qu'il connait Natsu lorsqu'ils étaient enfants ? Natsu n'a pourtant pas agit comme un ami d'enfance ou quoi que ce soit d'autres. Ils se sont parlés tels des inconnus qui se rencontrent pour la première fois.

 _Zeleph-nii !_

Encore cette voix enfantine dont il ignore le propriétaire …

Zeleph ignore s'il souhaite se souvenir du passé. Tout ce qu'il sait de son ancienne vie est qu'il n'a pas fait que des choses biens. Il le sait parce que lorsqu'il a dit qu'il se nommait Zeleph, il y a eu une soudaine crainte et une méfiance évidente chez tous. Elle est encore présente. Les amis de Natsu sont près à se jeter sur lui et à le blesser au moindre mauvais geste.

Il n'était pas du tout quelqu'un de bien.

Qu'a-t-il pu faire ?

S'il parvient à savoir ses actes, ses souvenirs lui reviendront-ils ? Oui, forcément. Alors Zeleph décide d'abandonner cette idée aussitôt. Non, vraiment … Il ne veut pas se souvenir. Autant rester dans l'ignorance est perturbant, autant prendre conscience de ce qu'il était ne l'attire pas plus que cela. Garder le passé scellé est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

Zeleph parvient à la clairière. Il s'allonge dans l'herbe, les bras croisés derrière sa tête lui servant d'oreiller. Il fixe le ciel, longuement.

« - Le ciel est … morose, commente Zeleph. »

A un moment donné, il finit par s'endormir, sans même s'en apercevoir, trop prit dans sa contemplation d'un ciel nuageux. Le rêve qu'il fit, cette fois-là, lui provoqua des frissons qu'il _sait_ ne ressentir que rarement. Ce rêve concernait un immense dragon noir avec des marques bleues sur le corps, occupé à détruire tout ce qu'il y avait sur son passage. Occupé à détruire une île.

Un nom s'impose à son esprit alors qu'il ouvre paresseusement ses yeux.

« - Acnologia ? murmure Zeleph. »

Il retient un sursaut en voyant le visage de Natsu juste au dessus du sien, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« - Acno-quoi ? demande Natsu.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? questionne Zeleph en se mettant assit, forçant Natsu à se retirer.

\- Dix-sept heure, répond Natsu en s'asseyant en face du mage noir. Tu dors ici depuis longtemps ? J'ai remarqué ta disparition il y a une heure. Sur le coup, j'ai vraiment flippé ! Erza m'aurait étripé si elle avait apprit que je t'avais laissé partir. C'est déjà difficile de lui cacher que tu dors pas chez moi …

\- Erza ? demande Zeleph, ne voyant pas vraiment le rapport avec la situation actuelle.

\- Elle est effrayante quand elle se met en colère, frissonne le Dragon Slayer. Sinon … Tu vas bien ? »

Zeleph fixe Natsu avec interrogation avant de répondre par l'affirmative.

« - C'est juste que t'avais un sommeil agité, se justifie Natsu. J'étais d'ailleurs sur le point de te réveiller quand tu as ouvert les yeux. Tu n'as pas de fièvre, au moins ?

\- Je doute de pouvoir attraper un virus, dit Zeleph. Ou alors il faudrait qu'il soit très coriace.

\- Et donc, tu rêvais de quoi ? Tu n'arrêtais pas de marmonner après un certain Acno-peu importe c'est quoi son nom et une porte. Tu sais que c'est bizarre ? »

 _Acno … peu importe c'est quoi son nom ?_ se demande Zeleph. Etrangement, cette appellation ne sonne pas complètement inconnu à son esprit. Il peut à nouveau entendre cette voix enfantine qui ne cesse de l'appeler dans sa tête.

 _Hey, Acno-peu importe c'est quoi ton nom ! Combats-moi._

Toute cette histoire lui donne déjà un mal de crâne pas possible … Grimaçant, Zeleph porte une main à son crâne en grimaçant.

« - J'en étais certain ! Tu es malade ! fait Natsu.

\- Non … Juste une voix qui n'arrête pas de résonner dans ma tête à longueur de journée.

\- C'est pas fatiguant ? s'enquit Natsu.

\- Cela fait plutôt mal à la tête, répond Zeleph en levant son regard vers son interlocuteur.

\- … Elle dit quoi, cette voix ?

\- Elle m'appelle. Mais tout à l'heure …

\- Mmh ?

\- … Non, ce n'est rien, fini par dire Zeleph après un petit silence. Tu peux oublier, c'est sans importance.

\- Si tu le dis, fait Natsu en haussant les épaules. »

Natsu s'allonge dans l'herbe en poussant un profond soupir qui fait s'interroger Zeleph sur sa provenance.

« - Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi si tu n'en as pas envie, dit-il en poussant que c'est la source du problème. Je dirai aux autres que je n'ai pas bougé de chez toi.

\- Non, c'est pas ça, dit Natsu. J'ai juste envie de partir en mission. T'es arrivé à la mauvaise période de l'année, tu vois.

\- Y a-t-il une bonne période pour s'évanouir ? demande Zeleph, confus. »

Natsu se redresse d'un bond.

« - C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Ta présence me dérange pas. T'es même sympa, je dirai. C'est juste que c'est la période des examens de rang S. Alors je dois faire pleins de missions pour être sélectionné aux épreuves. Mais je suis dispensé pour te surveiller.

\- Examen de rang S ? répète Zeleph. C'est … quelque chose d'important ?

\- Plus qu'important. Les mages de rang S sont les meilleurs de la guilde et ils peuvent faire les missions les plus dangereuses !

\- Tu souhaites devenir ce genre de mage, devine Zeleph.

\- Tout le monde le veut ! T'as de la chance, toi. J'ai entendu le vieux parler avec Gildarts. Ils ont dit que dès que tu seras complètement remis, tu seras tout de suite mit au rang de mage S.

\- Vraiment ? demande le mage noir. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es fort, dit Natsu avec évidence. Je crois qu'encore aujourd'hui, tu es considéré comme le meilleur mage qui a existé !

\- Il me semble avoir de vagues souvenirs à ce sujet … murmure Zeleph. »

Le mage observe durant quelques minutes le Dragon Slayer avec un petit air pensif avant de se lever en lui demandant avec un petit souvenir :

« - Cela te plairait-il de te battre contre moi ? Puisque tu ne peux pas partir faire des missions à cause de moi, je peux au moins t'aider à t'entrainer.

\- Vraiment ?! demande Natsu en se levant d'un bond, ses yeux scintillant.

\- Par contre, je ne retiendrai pas mes coups.

\- Evidemment ! Je m'enflamme ! »

C'est le cas de le dire. Tout son corps se retrouve à présent entouré par des flammes. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Natsu fonce vers Zeleph, le poing en avant enflammé. Zeleph tend la main devant lui et arrête le poing. Surprit, Natsu prend un temps avant de comprendre que son adversaire l'attaque et n'a pas le temps de s'en défendre. Zeleph utilise son autre main qui est libre pour pousser Natsu au niveau du torse. Il utilise sa magie pour mettre plus de force lorsqu'il pousse la Dragon Slayer qui se retrouve propulser à l'autre bout de la clairière, contre un arbre.

Le combat n'a pas duré plus d'une minute.

« - Trop fort ! dit Natsu quand il est revenu aux côtés de Zeleph.

\- Tu es également fort, complimente celui-ci. Même si … j'ai l'impression que tu devrais l'être encore plus …

\- Hein ?

\- Non, ce n'est rien. Je me demandais … Quand se déroule cet examen dont tu me parlais tout à l'heure ?

\- Oh, c'est vrai ! On doit se rendre à la guilde. Le vieux va bientôt annoncer les mages qualifiés pour les épreuves. Dépêchons-nous ! »

Zeleph hoche la tête.

A ce moment-là, il ignorait encore que cet examen allait finir par se terminer en une catastrophe que personne ne pourrait empêcher, pas même lui. S'il l'avait su … peut-être aurait il essayé de changer le cours des choses, qui sait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bien le bonsoir ! Comme d'habitude, je poste un nouveau chapitre de Amnésie qui, j'espère vous plaira, bien que n'étant qu'un chapitre qui permet la transition pour l'Arc Tenro et qui pourrait fort bien vous ennuyer. Il y a une partie complète qui appartient au manga et je suis certaine que vous la reconnaitrez tout de suite.**

 **Alshert : _La réponse à ta question se trouve dans ce chapitre ! "Anonyme" ? Pas mal ? Était-ce voulu ou bien ce n'est que dû à un merveilleux hasard ?_**

 **Merci aux deux Guest pour leurs reviews !**

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** ** _Fairy Tail_** **appartient à Hiro Mashima que nous remercions tous gracieusement pour avoir donné naissance à Fairy Tail !**

RISQUE DE SPOIL, ÂMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR.

* * *

 **Amnésie**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

Après avoir couru dans toute la ville de Magnolia, Natsu et Zeleph arrivent à la guilde juste à temps. Le hall d'entrée est déjà rempli de monde.

« - Juste à temps, soupire Natsu. »

Il traine Zeleph à travers la masse de corps jusqu'à arriver au premier rang, aux côtés de ses amis. La moitié d'entre eux ne comprennent pas ce qu'il se passe et la raison pour laquelle tous les mages de Fairy Tail sont réunis et affichent plus que de l'impatience.

« - T'en a mit du temps, fait remarquer Grey. _Oh_. Tu l'as retrouvé, constate-t-il en remarquant Zeleph. »

Il n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus car le maitre de la guilde apparaît sur l'estrade à laquelle tous les mages font face. Il est accompagné d'Erza, de Mirajane et de Gildarts qui se tient, pour sa part, un peu en retrait par rapport aux autres.

Le maitre toussotte et le silence se met à régner dans toute la salle.

« - Depuis longtemps, il s'agit d'une tradition de Fairy Tail, commence-t-il. Et maintenant l'annonce des participants au groupe de promotion du rang S ! »

Les acclamations reprennent de plus bel. Les mages lèvent leurs poings en l'air, plus que heureux.

« - Le groupe de promotion du rang S !? fait Lucy qui se tient à côté de Zeleph.

\- Je m'enflamme ! dit Natsu en frappant ses poings l'un contre l'autre.

\- Le lieu pour le test de cette année est l'Ile Tenro, poursuit le maitre. La sainte terre de notre guilde. Force … Coeur … Ame … J'ai surveillé chacun de ces critères durant l'année écoulée. Il y aura huit participants. Natsu Dragnir.

\- Ok ! hurle Natsu.

\- Grey Fullbuster.

\- L'heure est enfin venue, fait celui-ci avec un sourire fier.

\- Jubia Lockser.

\- Euh ? Jubia aussi ? s'étonne Jubia.

\- Elfman Strauss.

\- Pour être digne d'un homme, on doit rejoindre la classe S !

\- Kana Alperona. »

Celle-ci se contente de légèrement rougir sans dire le moindre mot.

« - Fried Justin.

\- C'est moi qui doit prendre la place de Laxus.

\- Levy McGarden.

\- Finalement … C'est moi, dit celle-ci.

\- Mest Gryder. »

Le maitre laisse à tous le temps d'applaudir les sélectionnés, de laisser ceux-ci s'enthousiasmer et certains se lamenter. Tout cela fait une affreuse cacophonie.

« - Cette fois, seulement un seul sera choisi parmi vous tous. Partez dans les meilleurs conditions. »

Le fait qu'un seul participant soit choisi à l'air d'en surprendre plus d'un. Aussitôt, tout le monde commence à se demander qui sera le favoris.

« - Il y a des nouveaux ici, donc je vais expliquer les règles.

\- Dans une période préliminaire d'une semaine, explique Mirajane, vous huit devrez sélectionner un partenaire.

\- Il y a deux règles pour sélectionner un partenaire, poursuit Erza. Remièrement, il doit être membre de Fairy Tail. Deuxièmement il ne peut pas être un mage de classe S. »

Selon Zeleph, ces deux consignes de choix de partenaire sont évidentes. Cet examen est organisé par Fairy Tail. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'une personne extérieur ne se mêle à cette histoire. De plus, l'examen se déroulera en terre sainte pour la guilde. Laisser un inconnu entrer serait comme une sorte de suicide. Le fait d'avoir un classe S à ses côtés rendrait beaucoup trop fort. Cela ne serait pas équitable en combat. Surtout que ces dits mages ont déjà réussit l'examen et savent donc déjà à quoi s'attendre plus ou moins.

« - Les détails de l'examen vous seront révélés une fois arrivé sur l'Ile Tenro, explique Makarof. Toutefois, Erza s'efforcera de vous empêcher de réussir l'examen.

\- Hein !?

\- Je serai une fauteuse de trouble cette fois-ci, dit Mirajane en souriant aimblement.

\- Hein !?

\- Assez pleurniché, intervient Gildarts. C'est un chemin que tous les mages de rang S ont emprunté.

\- Attends une minute … fait Elfman.

\- Pas moyen … poursuit Happy.

\- Gildarts participera aussi ! s'exclame Natsu, ses yeux brillants

\- Ne te réjouis pas ! lui crie Grey.

\- Les huit participants amèneront leur partenaire avec eux et se rassembleront au port d'Hargeon dans une semaine à partir de maintenant. Zeph, poursuit-il. J'aimerai te parler dans mon bureau. Ce sera tout ! »

Les conversations s'animent.

« - Est-ce que tu sais ce que le maitre veut te dire ? demande Lucy, curieuse.

\- J'ai mon hypothèse sur le sujet … fait vaguement Zeleph. »

Zeleph ne s'attarde pas plus que nécessaire et part rejoindre le bureau du maitre de Fairy Tail qui l'attend déjà dans la pièce avec Erza, Mirajane et Gildarts.

« - Je pense que tu dois déjà de te douter de la raison pour laquelle je t'ai appelé, commence le vieil homme.

\- Vous souhaitez vous entretenir avec moi par rapport à l'examen de promotion de classe S.

\- En effet, acquiesce Makarof. Bien que tu ignores toi-même la portée de tes capacités magiques, tout le monde à Fairy Tail a déjà entendu ne serait-ce qu'une fois parler de ton incommensurable pouvoir.

\- Natsu m'en a parlé tout à l'heure. Il semblerait que je sois considéré comme l'un des meilleurs mages du royaume de Fiore.

\- C'est pour cette raison qu'il a été décidé que tu ne passeras pas l'examen de promotion de classe S et que tu seras directement promu. Par conséquent, en ta qualité de mage de classe S, tu n'es pas autorisé à être le coéquipier d'un participant à l'examen. Toutefois, je n'aime pas l'idée de te laisser à la guilde sans surveillance. C'est pourquoi tu feras également partit du voyage sur l'Ile de Tenro. Cette ile pourrait en plus de permettre d'obtenir un meilleur contrôle de tes pouvoirs. Tu resteras avec moi toute l'épreuve durant.

\- Très bien, accepte Zeleph.

\- C'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire. »

Zeleph salue les personnes avant de quitter le lieu.

« - Maitre … Etes-vous sûr que c'était une bonne idée de l'emmener sur l'Ile Tenro ?

\- S'il se mettait à se révéler hostile, je serai certainement le mieux placé pour l'arrêter. Nous serons à notre avantage sur l'Ile Tenro. Je pense qu'il l'a également comprit. Malheureusement, il n'est pas qu'un mage incroyable mais également un génie comme il est rare d'en trouver.

\- Vous avez raison, acquiesce Erza. »

Après avoir quitté le bureau du maitre, Zeleph retourne dans le hall de la guilde. Il repère Natsu et le groupe avec lequel il est installé facilement car le Dragon Slayer fait de grands gestes de la main pour attirer son attention. Comme le mage noir hésite à s'asseoir à la table, ne voulant pas s'imposer, Natsu tire sur son bras et le fait s'asseoir juste à côté de lui.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, le vieux ? demande Natsu.

\- Le maitre souhaitait me parler de l'examen.

\- Ah ?

\- Il m'a promu mage de classe S.

\- Super ! s'exclame Natsu.

\- Mais cela signifie que Natsu et toi ne pourrez pas être partenaires, non ? fait Lucy, pensive. Je pensais pourtant qu'il devait veiller sur toi …

\- Le maitre se chargera de cela durant tout notre séjour sur l'Ile Tenro, explique doucement Zeleph. Nous pourrons faire plus ample connaissances.

\- Et donc du coup, tu feras équipe avec qui, Natsu ?

\- Avec Happy ! répond le rose avec évidence. »

Après cette déclaration, Natsu s'en va en courant tout en déclarant qu'il va reprendre son entrainement, encouragé joyeusement par Happy. Zeleph les regarde s'éloigner pensivement avant de se lever à son tour en disant que lui aussi doit aller s'entrainer.

« - Tu t'entraines ? demande Lucy, surprise.

\- Oui, répond le mage noir. J'ai pu remarqué que j'étais beaucoup porté sur l'attaque et que hormis une magie, je n'avais rien pour me défendre lors d'un combat. C'est pourquoi je développe une magie de bouclier.

\- Généralement, les mages ne maitrisent qu'une seule magie … dit Lucy, un peu blasée. Est-ce que ton entrainement est utile ?

\- Les attaques de Natsu ne m'atteignent plus lorsque j'active cette nouvelle magie, répond-il. Le seul point négatif avec cette magie est le fait que je doive connaître les différentes magies que pourrait employer mon adversaire pour pouvoir le parer. Je pense que c'est un sort qui est plus utile dans une mêlée qu'en combat singulier.

\- Hein ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de pareille magie, dit Lisana, intriguée.

\- Cela provient peut-être du fait qu'elle est de mon invention.

\- Tu … Tu as inventé une magie ? fait Grey, impressionné. »

C'est la première fois qu'il s'adresse personnellement au mage noir et cela lui a complètement échappé. Zeleph n'en fait pas la remarque et lui répond comme s'il s'était déjà parlé à de nombreuses reprises par le passé :

« - Je crois que j'ai inventé d'autres magies par le passé, mais je n'arrive plus à me souvenir de leurs noms … Cette magie défensive, cependant, n'est pas complètement de mon invention puisque je me suis inspiré de toutes les autres magies défensives. Je pense que l'on pourrait dire que j'ai fait fusionner ensemble quelques unes. N'importe qui est en mesure de le faire si cette dite personne se donne la peine d'étudier cette magie dans ses moindres détails. »

Il se reçoit des regards écarquillés.

Zeleph sourit doucement avant de déclarer :

« - Vous m'excuserez, mais je dois y aller, à présent. Au revoir. »

Sur ce, il quitte la guilde en serrant le livre d'END contre sa poitrine, le côté avec le titre se trouvant contre sa poitrine, faisant ainsi en sorte que personne ne puisse dire de quel ouvrage il s'agit. Le maitre lui a dit qu'il était plus que préférable qu'il tienne ainsi son livre car une personne renseignée un minimum pourrait faire le lien entre les démons du Livre de Zeleph et celui qu'il a toujours avec lui.

Lucy observe leur nouveau membre s'en aller.

Lorsqu'elle a apprit que ce jeune homme n'était nul autre que le terrible mage noir Zeleph, elle a tout d'abord pensé que c'était une blague. Etant vivant, il doit avoir plus de quatre cent ans. Il ne doit pas apparaître comme un jeune adulte. C'est là qu'il a révélé son horrible malédiction et le fait que cela l'avait rendu, malgré lui, immortel. Cela a donc expliqué son apparence jeune.

Lucy s'attendait, en toute honnêteté, à se retrouver confrontée à un homme froid et sans cœur tuant sans le moindre remord. Et à la place, c'est quelqu'un de très gentil qui s'est présenté à elle. Il parle toujours d'une voix douce et calme et, selon Natsu, lorsque la conversation tourne vers la magie, il y a de la passion dans sa voix et ses yeux brillent légèrement. Lui-même ne doit pas s'en apercevoir. A l'instant, c'était sa première véritable conversation avec le mage noir et elle a pu voir qu'effectivement, c'était un passionné de magie, ce Zeleph.

Et apparemment, c'est également un incroyable génie. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre, pour cette partie. Après tout, c'est lui qui est à l'origine des démons du Livre de Zeleph ainsi que de l'incroyable Système R. Lucy se demande alors ce qui a bien pu traversé l'esprit de ce jeune homme lorsqu'il a fait ses premières victimes à cause de sa malédiction. Elle compatit soudainement avec lui.

Après, la constellationniste garde à l'esprit que le côté « gentil » de la personnalité du mage est peut-être dû à son amnésie et qu'elle doit s'attendre à ce qu'il retrouve peu à peu un côté cruel. Cela pourrait également être le cas de Jellal qui s'est retrouvé à être un véritable ange en se réveillant de son amnésie et qui s'est retrouvé extrèmement désolé pour tout ses actes. Qui peut dire que les deux hommes ne redeviendront pas des hommes cruels une fois leurs souvenirs revenus ? A condition que Zeleph ait été ce genre d'homme, bien entendu. Mais … Il ne peut en être autrement … n'est-ce pas ?

Une personne coupable de milliers de meurtres – volontaires ou non – fini toujours par être pervertit. C'est ce qu'elle pense.

Lucy se surprend alors à prier pour que jamais Zeleph ne retrouve sa mémoire car actuellement, elle l'apprécie.

* * *

Zeleph retrouve Natsu sur la colline qui borde sa maison, en train de regarder le ciel nocturne duquel s'échappe des flocons par milliers.

« - Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te féliciter pour ta qualifications, dit Zeleph en marchant vers lui. Cela faisait longtemps que tu attendais cette occasion, me trompe-je ?

\- Je vais définitivement devenir un mage de classe S, sourit doucement Natsu.

\- Cela aurait pu être amusant de t'assister. Est-ce que tout ira bien avec Happy pour partenaire ?

\- Est-ce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? demande Natsu en se tournant vers son interlocuteur.

\- Je pense que l'on peut dire que je te fais confiance. Même si nous nous sommes rencontré il y a peu, je sais que lorsque tu as décidé quelque chose, tu parviens toujours à tes objectifs et ce, qu'importe les difficultés. C'est pourquoi si tu es plus que déterminé à devenir cette année un mage de classe S, alors tu le deviendras. Il faudrait, pour t'en empêcher, qu'une effroyable catastrophe survienne. Et encore … J'éprouve encore quelques doutes à ce sujet-là, connaissant ton côté obstiné.

\- Zeph …

\- Oui ?

\- Merci. »

Zeleph sourit.

« - C'est tout naturel. Souhaites-tu t'entrainer ?

\- Avec toi ? Toujours ! »

Zeleph active automatiquement sa magie de bouclier et Natsu fonce droit sur lui, se mettant à frapper, à cogner de toutes ses forces contre ses barrières en tentant de les percer jusqu'à l'épuisement. A savoir deux longues heures plus tard durant lesquels Zeleph n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre, son bouclier infaillible ne faiblissant pas un seul instant.

« - Ton bouclier est trop puissant … fait Natsu, allongé sur le sol, la respiration haletante. On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie !

\- Je ne l'ai pourtant mit au point qu'il n'y a moins d'une semaine. Je pense que si je parviens à te bloquer aussi facilement, c'est parce que je suis familier avec la magie de feu.

\- J'oubliai que tu la maitrisais, ah ah … Des souvenirs te sont revenus depuis la semaine dernière ?

\- Pas vraiment … Cela va prendre du temps.

\- Mmh … marmonne Natsu en fermant ses yeux. »

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il s'est endormit.

Zeleph secoue la tête en lâchant un petit son amusé. Il doit reconnaître que cette journée a été plutôt épuisante. C'est pourquoi il vient lui-même s'allonger aux côtés du jeune homme et s'endort à son tour.

Dans une semaine, ils seront en chemin pour l'Ile Tenro.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bien le bonsoir !**

 **Il semblerait que je sois en retard d'une journée … Je m'en excuse ! J'ai oublié de vérifier les dates et du coup, je ne me suis pas aperçu que nous étions le trente.**

 **Alshert : _Je me disais bien ! C'était donc fait exprès. Bien choisit, il n'y a pas à dire. Je l'avais déjà dit que Zeleph serait fait mage de classe S. Il est tout de même le légendaire mage noir. J'ai fait le choix de ne pas développer pour l'instant l'intelligence de Zeleph et le fait qu'il était largement capable de créer des magies. C'est quelque chose de très récurant dans l'œuvre, pourtant. Il y a Eclipse, Le Système R et ses démons … Pourquoi pas une magie défensive ?_**

 **Guest _: Je te remercie chaleurement !_**

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** ** _Fairy Tail_** **appartient à Hiro Mashima que nous remercions tous gracieusement pour avoir donné naissance à Fairy Tail !**

RISQUE DE SPOIL, ÂMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR.

* * *

 **Amnésie**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 6**

* * *

En fonction du temps qui passait, la température augmentait drastiquement au point d'en devenir insupportable. C'était comme cela que le bâteau s'était retrouvé avec un groupe de mages plus ou moins dénudés. Les filles portaient des maillots de bain – à l'exception de Jubia qui gardait ses vêtements fourrés – et les garçons gardaient, pour leur part, leurs vêtements – exception faite pour Elfman et son pagne ainsi que Grey qui était carrément nu. Pas que cela changeât quelque chose pour ce dernier. En considérant son pouvoir de la glace, Zeleph aurait eu tendance à penser qu'il était plus imunisé que la moyenne à la canicule comme Natsu l'était pour les grands froids.

Mais il semblerait que non.

Peut-être cela était-il également dû au mental …

Natsu était, visiblement, plus qu'imunisé contre la chaleur. Rien de surprenant à ce fait puisqu'on pouvait dire de lui qu'il y avait presque de la lave en fusion à l'intérieur de son corps. Zeleph lui-même ne ressentait pas trop la chaleur, en mage de feu qu'il était. C'est pourquoi l'idée de retirer la moindre couche de vêtements ne lui avait pas un seul instant traversé l'esprit.

« - Je me sens mal, fit Natsu, vert et nauséeux.

\- Il est vrai que tous les Dragons Slayers ont le mal des transports … songea Zeleph en regardant Natsu.

\- Ah ? Le mal des transports est réservé à Salamander ! dit Gajeel.

\- Cela doit venir du fait que ta puissance n'a pas encore franchit un certain degré de puissance, supposa Zeleph. Mais il n'y a nul doute à avoir quant au fait que tu en souffriras un jour. »

Gajeel lâcha un son dédaigneux en entendant cela, ne croyant pas un mot des dires de Zeleph.

« - Wendy veut pas utiliser Troia … dit Natsu avant de vomir par-dessus bord.

\- Elle n'a pas le choix. C'est la partenaire de Mest, fit intelligemment remarquer Loki. »

Zeleph se dirigea vers Natsu et le soutint afin de l'aider à s'asseoir sur le rempart du bâteau.

« - Je crois que je n'ai plus utilisé cette magie depuis bien longtemps, mais si je me souviens bien … »

Le mage noire mit l'une de ses mains en suspension au-dessus du crâne aux cheveux roses du Dragon Slayer de feu. Un cercle magique d'une éclatante couleur verte apparu entre les deux et aussitôt, Natsu perdit son teint maladif. Il se mit alors à bondir dans tout les sens en criant joyeusement des remerciements à Zeleph qui le regardait faire avec un certain amusement.

« - Tu connais la magie de soins ? dit Loki, surprit. »

Etant un esprit céleste, Loki pouvait sentir la sombre magie que dégageit Zeleph. Il avait … une aura de mort. Quand il avait fait part à Lucy de ses pensées, cette dernière avait soupiré avant de lui expliquer la véritable nature de Zeleph et, par la même occasion, sa véritable identitée. Bickslow, qui manipulait les âmes à son bon vouloir, avait d'ailleurs lui-même remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas très net chez leur nouveau membre. Pourtant, il n'en avait pas dit le moindre mot.

« - La magie de soins fût la première que j'ai appris, explique Zeleph. J'avais une sorte d'obsession pour la vie et la mort, alors cette magie m'est apparu comme évidence … Bien que je ne parvienne pas à me rappeler pourquoi cela m'obsédait, ajouta-t-il pensivement.

\- Tu as le droit de faire ça ? Tu ne participes pas à l'examen.

\- La seule consigne que j'ai reçu est de ne pas interférer dans l'examen. Or, l'examen n'a pas encore commencé. Et puis … je n'aime pas voir Natsu dans un tel état. »

Au loin, l'Ile Tenro se faisait voir. Le maitre fit son apparition à l'endroit où se situait le gouvernail.

« - On dit que les fées vivaient sur cette ile. Et le premier maitre de Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillon, dort ici.

\- Mavis … Vermillon ? répéta Zeleph.

\- Un problème ? demanda Natsu à côté de lui.

\- Non … Le nom m'est juste … extrèmement familier. Il m'inspire … beaucoup de douceur.

\- Je vais annoncer les détails du premier examen … Vous voyez la fumée qui s'élève de la plage, n'est-ce pas ? Une fois arrivés, vous verrez huit chemins là-bas : un chemin pour chaque groupe. Et voici ce qui vous attend derrière ces chemins. »

Un pancarte de bois apparu derrière le maitre de la guilde. Dessus était renseignée les huit parcours différents. Il y avait trois parcours difficiles où il fallait affronter soit Gildarts, soit Erza, soit Mirajane qui étaient des mage de rang S et qui, par conséquent, étaient incroyablement puissant. Ensuite, il y avait deux zones de combat où deux équipes devront s'affronter et finalement, un parcours tout ce qu'il y avait de plus tranquille où aucun obstacle n'était à déplorer, juste un chemin à suivre.

« - Seules les équipes qui passent au travers auront réussi la première épreuve ! décréta Makarof en se mettant à expliquer le parcours. Dans cette première épreuve, vos objectifs sont « forces » et « chances. »

Il était vrai qu'il fallait être particulièrement malchanceux pour tomber sur l'un des trois parcours où il fallait affronter un mage de classe S. Ou simplement le vouloir de tout son cœur … Zeleph jetta un coup d'oeil à Natsu.

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que ce sera Natsu qui se retrouvera en face à face avec Gildarts ? Peut-être était-ce parce que ce dernier avait un don incroyable pour détecter, même d'une façon inconsciente, les positions exactes des puissants mages … Dans le pire des scénarios, trois équipes ressortiront duu premier examen et dans le meilleur, il y en aura six, ce dont Zeleph doutait énormément.

« - Maintenant commençons ! L'épreuve commence ! clama le maitre. »

Il y eut un silence avant que les participants ne fassent remarquer qu'ils étaient en plein milieu de l'océan, faisant sourire cruellement le mage. Les mages se précipitèrent alors vers les remparts du bâteau pour … rencontrer une barrière magique.

« - Il me semblait bien avoir ressentit de la magie, fit Zeleph en examinant la barrière. Il semblerait que seuls les participants à l'examen soient bloqués. Le maitre et moi pouvons la franchir comme bon nous semble.

\- Du calme ! Ça se dissipera dans cinq minutes, clama Fried qui s'en était déjà allé avec son partenaire, Bickslow.

\- Fried !

\- Enfoiré ! »

Zeleph partit rejoindre Makarof qui expliquait que, techniquement, l'épreuve n'était pas une course de vitesse et que par conséquent, utiliser une barrière pour empêcher les autres candidats de quitter le point de départ n'était pas interdit. Levy se mit alors à réécrire l'enchantement mais uniquement pour que Gajeel et elle puissent quitter le bâteau. Evergreen réécrit à son tour l'enchantement, étant capable de le faire du fait qu'elle connaissait Fried et ses enchantements depuis bien longtemps.

Cinq longues minutes plus tard, l'enchantement se dissipa comme promis par Fried et toutes les équipes s'en allèrent en employant diverses méthodes.

« - Je me demande si j'aurais été capable de réécrire l'enchantement … fit Zeleph, songeur.

\- Tu maitrises également cette magie, constata Makarof.

\- Pour comprendre certains textes, il faut connaître les différents alphabets existant. Devrions-nous y aller ? Je peux nous téléporter n'importe où sur l'ile.

\- Ce ne serait pas de tout refus, accepta le maitre. »

Zeleph posa sa main sur l'épaule du vieil homme et ils disparurent tous les deux du bâteau pour réapparaitre en plein milieu de l'ile, à l'arrivée des huit parcours, sur de gros rochers. Zeleph s'asseya en tailleur et ferma les yeux, son précieux livre reposant sur ses jambes.

« - L'as-tu toujours avec toi ? demanda le maitre en le remarquant.

\- C'est un livre important. Alors je préfère ne pas le quitter.

\- Sais-tu au moins ce dont il s'agit ?

\- … Non.

\- Le plus puissant démon que tu as créé est scellé à l'intérieur de ce livre. END.

\- Vraiment ? Ce doit être la raison pour laquelle il est important, alors … Malheureusement, je ne dois ni l'ouvrir, ni le détruire. C'est ce dont je me souviens. Alors en attendant d'avoir une autre alternative, je le garde avec moi. »

Zeleph ouvrit un œil et aperçu l'expression renfrogné du maitre.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne me souviens pas de la façon dont je dois m'y prendre pour retirer les sceaux de scellement et je n'en éprouve pas le besoin. J'apprécie beaucoup Fairy Tail. C'est … réconfortant.

\- Fairy Tail accueillera toujours les personnes à la recherche d'une seconde chance.

\- … Je me demande si je la mérite, cette seconde chance, murmura Zeleph. J'ignore ce que j'ai fait par le passé, mais il reste le sentiment que je dois payer pour des crimes. Je pense que cette culpabilité est la raison pour laquelle j'éprouve ce besoin de mourir.

\- L'éternité est longue, concéda Makarof en captant le regard triste de son interlocuteur. Mais tu ne dois pas mourir avant d'avoir racheté tous tes crimes, ni même avant de t'en être rappelé.

\- … Ils sont tous arrivés, dit plutôt le mage noir en refermant ses yeux. Natsu et Happy affrontent Gildarts. Il me semblait bien qu'il en serait ainsi … Grey et Loki sont confrontés à Mest et Wendy. Jubia et Lisana doivent vaincre Erza.

\- Elles ont perdu. Erza ne sait pas retenir ses coups.

\- Levy et Gajeel ont le parcours tranquille. Fried et Bickslow sont en face de Lucy et Cana et … »

Zeleph étouffa un rire et se reçu un regard interrogateur.

« - Je ne pense pas qu'utiliser des filles en maillots de bain soit une manière de faire très orthodoxe. »

Le maitre toussota en marmonnant après les deux chanceux.

« - Et … Elfman et Evergreen sont contre Mirajane.

\- Tu ressens leur magie ? demanda Makarof.

\- Oui. Je les capte et essaie de trouver lesquels sont les plus proches les unes des autres. A partir de là, je peux d'éterminer quels genres d'attaques sont employées à grande échelle. »

Zeleph ouvrit soudainement ses yeux.

« - Un problème ? demanda Makarof.

\- Il y a des intrus.

\- Des intrus ?

\- Si vous m'en donnez l'autorisation, je peux m'en occuper dès maintenant.

\- Tu sauras les gérer ?

\- Sans le moindre problème.

\- Alors vas-y, accepta Makarof. »

Zeleph hocha la tête et se téléporta immédiatement.

* * *

« - Bon, tout le monde est là ? demanda Makarof en arrivant.

\- Zeph n'est pas avec vous, maitre ? s'étonna Lucy.

\- Je l'ai envoyé faire une course. Il sera bientôt de retour. »

Bien que tous s'interrogeaient su ce que pouvait bien signifier « envoyer faire une course » pour leur maitre, aucun ne posa de questions. Le maitre fit un récapitulatif des personnes ayant passées la première épreuve, interrompu par l'arrivée d'Evergreen et Elfman qui avaient finalement gagné contre Mirajane la Démone. Il expliqua ensuite en quoi consistait la deuxième épreuve, à savoir : trouver la tombe du premier maitre de Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillon, qui se trouvait quelque part sur l'ile dans un temps imparti de six heures où les maitre les attendrait à l'arrivée.

« - Tu es revenu plus vite que je ne le pensais, constata le maitre en sentant la présence de Zeleph. »

Le maitre était installé en tailleur, dos à une tombe, avec une bouteille d'alcool à ses côtés. Makarof ne manqua pas de remarquer que les yeux de Zeleph n'étaient non pas noirs mais d'une intimidante couleur vermeille tandis que son expression était des plus sérieuses.

« - Tu as trouvé les intrus ?

\- Il s'agissait d'une guilde noire du nom de Grimoire Heart qui cherchait à me « réveiller ». Ils ont tenté, par la même occasion, de déclencher une nouvelle guerre. Par conséquent, ils méritaient de recevoir une punition.

\- Tu les as donc tués, devina le maitre.

\- Ma colère a prit le dessus sur ma raison. Cet endroit est … ? demanda le mage noir en observant les alentours. »

Son regard se posa sur la pierre tombale.

« - Une tombe ?

\- C'est celle du premier maitre, Mavis.

\- Ma … vis. »

 _C'est peut-être le destin qui m'a mené à te rencontrer._

Le mage noir porta une main à son crâne devenu soudainement douloureux. Une voix douce résonnait dans sa tête. C'était celle d'une adolescente. Douce et aimable. Une voix qui apportait avec elle l'espoir.

 _Tu dois être un mage extrèmement puissant … S'il te plait, apprends-moi à me servir de la magie … J'ai un ennemi que je dois vaincre._

« - Zeph ? demanda Makarof. »

Zeleph se laissa tomber à genou sur le sol terreux, sa tête entre ses deux mains alors que sa respiration se faisait laborieuse.

 _Nous trouverons un moyen de rompre cette malédiction._

« - Il y a une voix … dans ma tête … haleta Zeleph. »

 _Je m'appelle Mavis. Mavis Vermillon !_

Soudain … Il ressentit une sombre présence. Il leva rapidement son regard vers le ciel. Cette présence … Il la connaissait. C'était …

« - Acnologia ! Il faut évacuer l'ile !

\- Quoi ? fit Makarof, surprit.

\- Nous allons être attaqué. »

Le maitre écarquilla ses yeux en entendant cela. Sans demander plus d'explications, il demanda à Zeleph de les transporter au camp, ce qu'il fit de suite. A cet endroit-là, le maitre lança le signal de suspension de l'examen. Lorsque les personnes déjà présentes, à savoir les mages de classes S et ceux éliminés à la première étape demandèrent ce qu'il se passait. Le maitre répondit tout simplement qu'ils étaient attaqués.

Zeleph resta silencieux, prit dans ses pensées.

« - Zeph ? demanda Wendy, inquiète par ce soudain silence.

\- Je dois aller chercher Natsu. »

Et sans leur laisser le temps de protester, il se téléporta, se concentrant sur la trace magique de Natsu pour arriver à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il apparu juste devant lui.

« - Ouah ! s'exclama Natsu en manquant de lui rentrer dedans. Zeph ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai vu le signal.

\- L'ile va être attaqué.

\- Hein ? Attaquée ?

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter. Il faut encore que nous trouvions Gajeel, autrement nous ne pourrons nous défendre.

\- Gajeel ? Attends … C'est _quoi_ qui nous attaque, Zeph ? demanda Natsu, redoutant la réponse.

\- Un dragon, répondit sérieusement Zeleph. Nous sommes attaqués par un dragon du nom d'Acnologia. Il est incontestablement le plus fort d'entre tous. Le mieux que l'on pourrait faire serait de fuir l'ile.

\- Tu peux pas nous téléporter ?

\- Je n'aurai pas assez de magie. Même si … je préfèrerai te savoir en sécurité.

\- Hein ? »

Zeleph saisit la main de Natsu et utilisa son sort de téléportation. Utiliser autant de fois cette magie risquait de l'épuiser sur le long terme. Il devait lui rester actuellement la moitié de ses capacités et bien que ce fût beaucoup, il avait l'impression d'être démuni, d'une certaine façon. En réapparaissant au camp, ils purent voir que tout le monde était déjà là.

Le rugissement d'un dragon résonna sur toute l'ile, faisant trembler le sol. Dans le ciel, il y avait la silhouette massive d'un dragon. Un dragon noir et bleu. Les membres de Fairy Tail commencèrent à paniquer et cela n'était pas surprenant. L'air était saturé d'Aethernanos et il y avait une aura de puissance écrasante.

« - Le dragon noir de l'Apocalypse … Acnologia, dit le maitre. »

Zeleph sentit de la sueur couler sur son visage. Il serrait les dents, puis ses poings pour cacher leur léger tremblement. Lui aussi, il craignait cette créature. Il pouvait parfaitement se souvenir d'Acnologia et de son effroyable puissance. Cette puissance qui pouvait détrure l'humanité, le laissant seul, lui, un immortel, à la torure dont il ne pourrait jamais se dérober. Il sera ses poings encore plus fort, à tel point qu'un filet de sang se mit à couler.

Une main chaude s'empara de la sienne. Surprit, il tourna son regard vers Natsu qui lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

« - Tout va bien se passer, Zeph. Pormis. Personne mourra. »

Et parce que c'était Natsu qui le disait, Zeleph ne pouvait s'empêcher de le croire et d'acquiescer, malgré les chances les plus infimes qui existaient.

Soudainement, Acnologia plongea. Il attérit sur le sol sableux de l'ile, faisant trembler celle-ci. Il balaya des arbres à l'aide de sa queue et détruisit les ruines en pierres qui étaient présentes d'un simple rugissement. Cela fait, il retourna dans le ciel, comme pour admirer son œuvre.

Zeleph pouvait voir les expressions choquées et appeurées des mages de Fairy Tail. Leurs membres tremblaient face à cette démonstration de force. A cet instant précis, tout ce qu'ils étaient pour ce dragon n'étaient rien de plus que de misérables insectes qu'il pouvait écraser de son énorme patte. « - Fuyez ! cria Gildarts. »

Le dragon prit de la hauteur et replongea en piqué, encore plus rapide que la fois précédente. Tous sautèrent sur le côté pour ne pas se faire écraser par la gigantesque créature. L'impact fit apparaître un gigantesque cratère. L'affolement prit place, mais personne ne se mit à paniquer en sautant partout ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ce n'étaient simplement que des cris.

« - Bougez-vous ! Tous au bâteau ! dit Gildarts. »

Le dragon manqua de dévorer vivants Fried et Bickslow.

« - Zeph ! dit Charla. Tu dois savoir parler aux dragons, non ? Tu ne peux pas essayer quelque chose ?

\- C'est inutile. Peu importe la langue que j'utiliserai avec lui, rien n'y changera. Il ne répondra pas car à ses yeux, l'humanité ne vaut guère mieux que les insectes. On ne s'arrête pas pour discuter avec une mouche qui bourdonne autour de soi. C'est la même chose pour un dragon. Personne ne considère un insecte nuisible comme une créature digne d'intérêt. Il est des choses en ce monde auxquelles on ne peut s'opposer, qulle que soit notre puissance. »

Tout le monde fut projeté dans une attaque.

Le maitre se dressa alors devant Acnologia, ordonnant à tous de fuir jusqu'au bâteau tandis que sa taille grandissait.

« - Je te confie les gamins, Zeph. »

Makarof empoigna la tête du dragon pour le retenir. Tous furent ahurit en voyant cela. Le maitre ordonna à nouveau la fuite. Mais personne ne voulait fuir. Tous voulaient se battre aux côtés de leur maitre.

« - C'est mon ultime ordre ! Vous allez vraiment me désobéir ?! Sales gosses ! »

Natsu commença à protester lorsque Zeleph empoigna le col de Natsu pour le tirer.

« - Allons-y. »

Natsu vit les dents serrés de Zeleph et cela le calma. Fairy Tail, les larmes aux yeux, décida de prendre la retraite.

Makarof continua de se débattre avec le dragon, au point de tomber à terre. C'est alors que Natsu revint sur ses pas et grimpa sur le dragon en criant avec la force du désespoir.

« - Chargez ! clama Erza. »

Ils se mirent tous à attaquer.

Zeleph se dirigea vers Makarof.

« - J'étais contre le fait qu'il fasse demi-tour, précisa-t-il au maitre. Mais je crois qu'ils ont trop de respect envers les vieilles personnes. Je pense que cela ne devrait pas me surprendre venant de Fairy Tail. Après tout, ne dit-on pas « tel père, tel fils » … ? murmura Zeleph avec un petit sourire. »

Le dragon repoussa un nouvel assaut. Tout le monde se fit éjecté sur plusieurs mètres.

« - Tout le monde va bien ?! demanda Erza.

\- Nos attaques n'ont aucun effet ! »

Acnologia s'envola une nouvelle fois dans les airs et se met à rugir.

« - Tout ceux qui ont des sorts défensifs, préparez-vous à les lancer, commanda Erza.

\- On n'a pas le temps de dessiner des sceaux, dit Fried en tremblant.

\- Il y a pleins de sortilèges qui n'ont pas besoins de symboles ou de sceaux, fit Levy.

\- Montre-nous, Levy ! demanda Bickslow.

\- Je pense avoir compris comment le contrer, intervint Zeleph.

\- Tu vas utiliser ta puissante magie défensive ?

\- Je vais y envoyer toute ma magie, décréta Zeleph en retirant son anneau magique pour le ranger.

\- Tout le monde ! clama Lisana qui avait entendu la conversation. Concentrez votre énergie magique sur Zeph !

\- Joignons-les mains, dit Mirajane. »

Les mains se saisirent. Face à son hésitation, Natsu s'empara de la main de Zeleph et le maitre de l'autre. Les mains liées et leurs yeux fermés, tous se concentraient pour cette ultime attaque. Du centre de leur cercle jaillit un immense faisceau lumineux qui pouvait être visible à des kilomètres de là. Lorsque le faisceau de lumière disparaît … il ne resta plus rien de l'Ile Tenro.

* * *

 _ **Comme vous avez pu le constater, je ne me suis pas beaucoup attardé sur l'arc de l'Ile Tenro. Dans le manga, Zeleph n'est pas tout de suite intervenu. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait largement pu empêcher les affrontements. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Ici, oui. Il a ressentit la présence des intrus et est tout de suite allé s'occuper de leur sort. C'est pour cela qu'aucun affrontement entre Fairy Tail et Grimoire Heart n'a jamais été relaté.**_

 ** _Comme vous avez sans doute dû le remarquer, j'ai changé ma manière d'écrire en variant un peu les temps. Le présent, c'est bien, mais je me suis aperçu qu'il rendait l'histoire un peut trop … plate. A partit de maintenant, tous les chapitres seront ainsi. J'espère que cela vous convient !_**

 ** _Je vous dis à très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !_**

 ** _NeahCampbell54 ~_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bien le bonsoir ! Il semblerait qu'une nouvelle fois, je suis en retard dans la publication, mais comme on le dit souvent, "mieux vaut tard que jamais" !**

 **Alshert : _En effet, il y a vraiment beaucoup de choses qui sont changés car énormément de détails dans Fairy Tail tournent autour du rôle qu'à Zeleph. Concernant Luxus, je n'ai pas envie de te spoiler ! Tu te trompes : c'est réellement la Fairy Sphere qui a agit. Les membres de la guilde se sont unit et cela à permis à Mavis d'activer cette magie. Zeleph n'a qu'à peine eu le temps de se déployer._**

 **Neah-D-Campbell-1 : _Merci pour ta review, cela fait plaisir !_**

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** ** _Fairy Tail_** **appartient à Hiro Mashima que nous remercions tous gracieusement pour avoir donné naissance à Fairy Tail !**

RISQUE DE SPOIL, ÂMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR.

* * *

 **Amnésie**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 7**

* * *

C'était une sensation étrange.

Il lui semblait bien que c'était la première fois que pareille expérience lui arrivait, mais il n'en était pas certain, avec sa mémoire incomplète. Il appréciait toutefois de se dire, pour son égo, qu'il se serait souvenu d'un réveil aussi brutal qu'il violente giffle au visage qui ne manque pas de le faire grimacer de douleur tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le sol. Il se demanda vaguement qu'est-ce que cela lui aurait fait si sa perception de la douleur était normale. Mmh … Non, finalement, il n'avait pas envie de savoir.

Tout en frottant distraitement sa joue piquante, Zeleph se mit à observer son environnement. Il s'agissait d'un paysage ravagé. L'Ile Tenro était en miettes, en comparaison à lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés quelques heures plus tôt. Son regard glissa vers Natsu, celui qui lui avait donné cette giffle – il n'y avait que lui pour faire ceci. Les picotements commencèrent à s'estomper. Le coup devait être sacrément puissant. Il y avait quatre autres individus. Des membres de la guilde.

Etait-ce seulement lui … ou bien ils avaient prit un sacré coup de vieux ?

Zeleph se souvint alors qu'il avait enlevé sa bague pour l'attaque contre Acnologia. Il se dépêcha de la remettre pour bloquer les effets de sa malédictions. Il serait ennuyeux qu'il soit coupable d'un meurtre d'une personne dès le réveil … Il se mit ensuite à chercher du regard son livre. Natsu le lui tendit en souriant quand il comprit ce qu'il cherchait. Zeleph le remercia et vérifia rapidement l'état de l'ouvrage. Il ne semblait pas avoir été abimé.

Heureusement !

« - Où sont les autres ? Demanda-t-il pendant son examen minutieux.

\- Ah ! C'est vrai, ça !

\- Par ici … »

Les têtes se tournèrent een direction de la source de ceette voix qui provenait de ce qui semblait être une fillette aux très longs cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient jusqu'à ses pieds délicats et nus. Cette silhouette … n'était certainement pas inconnue à Zeleph. Il reconnaissait la voix comme étant celle qu'il avait entendu dans sa tête avant de donner l'alerte.

Mavis Vermillon.

Le premier maitre de Fairy Tail, si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut. Enfin … C'était une façon de parler, puisque sa mémoire l'avait _déjà_ abandonné il y avait quelques temps de cela.

Zeleph pouvait tout de suite dire que ce qui leur faisait face n'était pas un être humain mais une projection de l'esprit sa la demoiselle. Il ressentait dans sa présence en elle-même. Sans vouloir se vanter, il avait toujours eu un don pour ce genre de choses.

« - C'est qui, ça … ? demanda Droy avec le plus grande des impolitesses.

\- Je suis Mavis, se présenta la projection. Mavis Vermillon, premier maitre de Faire Tail. »

C'était bien ce qu'il pensait.

Hormis Zeleph, tous affichèrent des têtes de six pieds de long, n'en revenant pas de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre à l'instant. Il était vrai qu'il s'agissait d'une situation plus qu'improbable. Les regards de Mavis et Zeleph se croisèrent durant une minute. La projection sembla tenter de sonder l'esprit du mage noir. Son examen terminé, elle sourit doucement et commença à s'éloigner.

Natsu aida Zeleph à se lever, ce dernier étant toujours installé sur le sol poussiéreux.

C'est en suivant Mavis Vermillon que le groupe eu dans la capacité de retrouver tous les autres qui s'étaient dispersés un peu partout à cause de la force de l'impact, chacun se réveillant douloureusement avec des courbatures partout à cause du dur combat mené.

« - Quand ils ont subi l'attaque d'Acnologia … J'ai pris la force de leur foi et de leurs liens … et l'ai convertie en pure magie, expliqua Mavis au groupe entièrement réunis. Une telle force a permis à la troisième grande magie de Fairy Tail … d'être activée. Fairy Sphère. C'est une magie qui a toujours protégé et protégera toujours la guilde de tout danger. Une magie de défense absolue. Cependant, vous avez été placé en animation suspendue … Et maintenant, bien que l'effet soit passé, sept années se sont écoulées.

\- Hé bien ça … dit Makarof, tout ému. C'est le premier maitre qui nous a sauvé … Et maintenant ? Vous revenez ?

\- Non … Je ne suis plus qu'un corps éthéré. J'ai dû mettre toute ma puissance dans la conversion. Une foi et des liens indéffectible provoqueront des miracles dans cette guilde. Tu as fait quelque chose de magnifique … troisième maitre. »

* * *

Natsu fixa pensivement Zeleph alors que celui-ci, aidé par Wendy, était occupé à soigner tous les blessés à l'aide de sa magie. Actuellement, Wendy était en train de s'occuper de Fried tandis que Zeleph utilisait sa magie sur un Grey plus que réticent. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait accorder sa confiance au créateur du démon Deliora. Le mage noir ne s'en offusqua pas et, une fois ses soins terminés, il passa à la prochaine personne.

« - Tu devrais pas trop forcer, fit Natsu en le rejoignant. Je te rappelle que t'as pas l'habitude d'utiliser cette magie.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Natsu, le rassura doucement Zeleph. Je m'arrêterai lorsque je sentirai qu'il n'y a plus que la moitié des Aethernanos que je peux accueillir dans mon corps.

\- Aethernanos ? demanda Droy. Le type de Blue Pegasus en a parlé tout à l'heure. C'est quoi ? »

\- Plusieurs regards curieux s'étaient à présent posés sur l'immortel qui demanda, surprit, s'ils ne le savaient _vraiment pas_ , étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'une information fondamentale dans l'apprentissage de la magie. Il reçu une réponse négative collective et il ne put alors s'empêhcer de se demander à haute voix comment ils avaient pu faire, alors, pour apprendre la magie s'ils en ignoraient complètement les fondamentaux, à commencer par ce qu'était les Aethernanos.

« - Tu n'as qu'à nous expliquer, dit Erza. Nous avons encore quelques heures avant d'arriver au port d'Hargeon. »

C'est comme cela que Zeleph se retrouva face à un groupe d'une dizaine de mages de Fairy Tail assit sur le bois du bâteau, en train d'expliquer d'où provenait la magie en elle-même. Le maitre les observa de loin et ne put s'empêcher de se dire que Zeleph ferait un excellent professeure de magie tellement ses expressions sont limpides.

« - Pour les mages, le pouvoir magique est l'équivalent de la force de vie. Ce sont les Aethernano qui composent le pouvoir magique. Ils sont dans l'air et peuvent être absorbés par le corps. Les Aethernano ainsi absorbés deviennent le pouvoir magique d'une personne. C'est le corps qui détermine la puissance magique de chaque mage, alors la quantité nécessaire d'Aethenano varie. Mais même si le pouvoir magique d'un corps est épuisé après une utilisation intensive, le corps absorbera automatiquement des Aethernanos présents dans l'air et, après un temps, il sera à nouveau plein. Autrement dit, le pouvoir magique peut-être recréé. Mais il y a un élément important. Pour utiliser la magie, transformer le pouvoir magique dans son corps ne suffit pas. Il y a une autre chose indispensable : la force des sentiments du mage. A moins d'avoir des sentiments forts et de s'en inspirer, utiliser la magie ne sera pas facile.

\- Ouah, je l'ignorais ! s'exclama Natsu. Hé Zeph, comment on améliore ses pouvoirs, du coup ?

\- La méditation est sans contexte le meilleur moyen puisque ton corps absorbe deux fois plus vite les Aethernanos présents dans l'air lorsque tu le fais. De plus, c'est excellent pour calmer les nerfs.

\- Ok, c'est décidé ! Je me mets à la médi … médito … médi-machin chose ! »

Natsu se mit en position de méditation sous les regards sceptiques des autres membres de Fairy Tail. Il resta silencieux durant près de deux minutes avant que …

« - Argh, j'en ai marre !

\- Il n'a pas tenu deux minutes, constata Erza, amusée.

\- On aurait dû s'y attendre … rit doucement Mirajane. »

Sans que le groupe de Fairy Tail ne puisse comprendre comment ils en sont venus à pareille situation, Natsu et Grey décidèrent de faire une sorte de concours un peu … spécial et étrange puisque cela consistait à savoir qui resterait concentré le plus longtemps pendant sa méditation. Le point positif à cela était que, par conséquent, un long silence à régna durant une demi-heure sur tout le bâteau. Le fait que ce soit un concours devait aider les deux hommes à se concentrer.

Ou c'était peut-être le fait qu'à force de rester silencieux sans bouger, ils finirent par s'endormir.

« - La prochaine fois, laisse-le avec son mal des transports, Zeph, conseilla Bickslow en riant aux éclats. On sera tranquille, au moins. »

Zeleph ne répondit pas à cela. Il se diriga vers le duo endormit et s'agenouilla devant Natsu pour l'allonger sur le bois du bâteau.

« - Natsu risque d'avoir mal au dos en se réveillant s'il dort dans cette position, se justifia-t-il face aux regards qu'il se reçu.

\- Tu pourrais faire pareil pour Grey …

\- Quelqu'un s'en est déjà chargé à ma place. »

En effet, Jubia avait profité de l'occasion pour allonger Grey sur ses jambes. La réaction qu'il eût à son réveil ne manqua pas d'en faire rire plus d'un !

* * *

Observer Natsu se faire battre à plate couture par Max était quelque chose d'intéressant, selon le point de vue de Zeleph. Ce n'était pas juste le fait qu'il se fasse battre qui soit intéressant. Non, en réalité c'était plutôt la progression des membres restants de Fairy Tail. Pour autant qu'il le sache, ce Max, il y a sept ans, se fondait totalement dans la masse. La preuve en est que c'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait parler de lui. Cet homme battait Natsu. Cela rappellait douloureusement que sept années s'étaient belles et bien écoulées et que tous avaient augmentés en puissance. Les années d'absence se faisaient durement ressentir.

« - Devrais-je également m'entrainer plus durement … ? se demanda Zeleph.

\- Je … Je ne pense pas que tu en ais besoin, fit remarquer Lucy. »

Trop tard. Zeleph était déjà en train de s'avancer vers Max pour lui proposer un duel.

« - Euh … Ou-ouais … Si tu veux … répondit Max, mal à l'aise. »

Les membres restants de Fairy Tail avaient apprit il y a de cela deux semaines la véritable identité de leur « nouveau » membre. Le fait qu'ils étaient resté malgré les difficultés de la guilde et qu'ils soient peu nombreux avait joué dans cette décision. Bien sûr, les mages avaient été prié de garder le silence pour des raisons plus qu'évidentes. La période de malaise n'était pas encore totalement passé et les individus comme Max, Jet ou Droy ignoraient encore comment interagir avec le mage noir.

« - Je n'utiliserai que ma magie de feu et ma magie de bouclier, précisa Zeleph pour rassurer son adversaire.

\- Euh … Merci ? B-bon … J'y vais, alors. »

Max commença par une attaque qui eut pour résultat de provoquer une tempête de sable. Le mage connaissait le niveau de son adversaire et c'était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas l'intention de le ménager. Alors qu'il pensait avoir eu Zeleph, une attaque enflammée l'attaqua par l'arrière et le mit imédiatement hors combat. La tempête disparu, laissant voir Zeleph, parfaitement intacte, sans la moindre trace de poussière sur ses vêtements, deux cercles magiques le protégeant.

« - Mince … pesta Max, à terre.

\- T'es trop fort, Max ! s'exclama Natsu.

\- Pardon ? J'ai perdu, fit remarquer le mage de sable.

\- C'est la première fois que je vois Zeph utiliser deux cercles magiques. Il se protège toujours avec un seul quand je l'attaque !

\- V … Vraiment ? Balbutia Max, fixant Zeleph avec des yeux ronds. »

Le mage noir ne donna pas de réponse à cela. Il étouffa un baillement puis se tourne vers Natsu :

« - Je rentre.

\- Je t'accompagne ! »

Les deux garçons quittèrent ensemble le domaine de Fairy Tail. Pendant qu'ils traversaient les rues de Magnolia, Natsu dit à Zeleph :

« - Tu as vraiment l'air fatigué.

\- Vivre est fatiguant. Tout ce dont j'ai envie, actuellement, c'est de m'endormir pour toujours. J'ai l'impression qu'au fur et à mesure des jours qui passent, j'accumule la fatigue. Fairy Tail est une guilde vraiment très agité. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses.

\- De nouveaux souvenirs ?

\- Juste des informations sur Acnologia qui me sont revenus en mémoire.

\- Tu entends toujours cette voix qui t'appelle ? »

Zeleph ferma les yeux sans pour autant s'arrêter de marcher.

 _Zeleph-nii !_

Il rouvrit ses yeux et hocha la tête.

« - Et tu sais vraiment pas à qui elle est ?

\- Un proche. Voir peut-être un frère.

\- Un frère ?!

\- « Zeleph-nii ». C'est ce que dit la voix.

\- Mmh … Un frère … Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je t'imagine bien avec un frère.

\- Je me souviens également d'avoir rencontré Mavis Vermillon, le prmier maitre de Fairy Tail.

\- Sérieux ? Trop bien !

\- Toutefois, la relation que j'avais avec elle ne me revient pas. Nous étions proche, il me semble. Mais je n'en sais pas plus.

\- Ça finira par te revenir !

\- Il me manque encore beaucoup de souvenirs, mais je pense en avoir déjà récupéré beaucoup. Bien que ce ne soit que des petits détails. Ce qu'il me manque pour compléter ma mémoire, ce sont les souvenirs les plus importants, les fondamentaux.

\- Les fondamentaux ?

\- Pourquoi j'ai reçu cette malédiction ? Pourquoi la vie et la mort m'obsédait autant ? Pourquoi j'ai créé ces démons ? Et surtout, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je dois me rendre quelque part ?

\- Ça doit être frustrant. T'inquiète pas, Zeph ! Quoi qu'il arrive, je te lâcherai pas, même quand ta mémoire te reviendra. Je t'apprécie vraiment et j'ai pas envie que tu redeviennes comme on te décrit dans les histoires. »

Zeleph s'arrêta de marcher. Natsu se tourna vers lui et l'interrogea du regard.

Ce fut seulement là qu'ils remarquèrent qu'ils avaient déjà quitté la ville depuis un moment.

« - Tu ne restes pas avec moi parce qu'on t'y oblige ? demanda Zeleph, incrédule.

\- Si je t'aimais pas, je t'aurai déjà frappé ! Tu es de la famille, Zeph !

\- Famille …

\- Nous sommes une famille, à Fairy Tail. Tu devrais déjà le savoir, depuis le temps !

\- Je ne sais pas comment aimer, murmura l'homme aux cheveux noirs en caressant distraitement la bague à son doigt. D'habitude, tout ceux que j'aime meurt. »

Prit d'une impulsion, Natsu vint s'emparer de la main où se trouvait la bague qui retenait la malédiction et, sans laisser le temps à Zeleph de protester, lui retira l'anneau et … déposa ses lèvres sur celles du mage noir. Celui-ci, surprit, entr'ouvrit ses lèvres et permit à la langue de Natsu de pénétrer sa bouche pour l'explorer de fond en comble. Zeleph lâcha un gémissement étouffé. Natsu posa son autre main sur la nuque de l'homme qui l'embrassa, les faisant se rapprocher d'autant plus l'un de l'autre.

Le livre de Zeleph tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le sol.

Leur baiser se prolongea durant ce qui sembla être une éternité avant que les deux hommes ne se séparent l'un de l'autre pour reprendre de l'air. La respiration haletante, les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux. A nouveau, ils se rapprochèrent pour échanger un baiser. Celui-ci était beaucoup plus sauvage que le premier, pleins de désirs contenus.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Natsu souriait. Il rit doucement en voyant les joues rougies de Zeleph.

« - Tu vois ? Je suis pas mort. »

Natsu posa une main sur la joue du mage.

« - Laisse-moi t'apprendre à aimer. Tu verras, c'est facile ! »

Et parce que c'était Natsu qui le lui disait avec ce sourire et cette voix pleine de chaleur, Zeleph ne pouvait que croire en cette affirmation.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bien le bonsoir !**

 **Ce soir, je poste le huitième chapitre d'Amnésie.**

 **Alshert : _Je te remercie ! Oui, la relation entre Natsu et Zeleph commence à se concrétiser (Enfin ! J'avais tellement hâte d'arriver au moment où je pourrai décrire une relation entre ces deux-là !)_**

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** ** _Fairy Tail_** **appartient à Hiro Mashima que nous remercions tous gracieusement pour avoir donné naissance à Fairy Tail !**

 _ **RISQUE DE SPOIL, ÂMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR.**_

 **Dans ce chapitre plus particulièrement, vous trouverez une description légèrement détaillée d'une relation sexuelle entre deux hommes. Vous aurez été prévenu.**

* * *

 **Amnésie**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 8**

* * *

En se réveillant ce matin-là, Natsu sentit un corps serré dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux, son regard tomba sur le visage paisible et endormit de Zeleph. Un sourire se traça sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il caressa la joue de son homologue avec une douceur dont il ne se pensait pas être capable.

Les évènements de la veille lui revenaient petit à petit.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à la guilde, la veille, les membres de Fairy Tail étaient en train de se querelle pour une quelconque raison – pas qu'il en fallait réellement une pour qu'une bagarre commence. Romeo avait eu alors la gentillesse d'expliquer que chaque année, une sorte de concours faisant s'affronter les différentes guildes de Fiore était organisé. Aussitôt, ils avaient décidé d'y participer. Ils avaient exactement trois mois pour s'entrainer au maximum et retrouver un niveau décent. Pour ce faire, l'équipe avait décidé que la plage était l'endroit idéal. Et c'était aujourd'hui qu'ils devaient partir.

Quand ils étaient rentrés chez eux, hier soir, la situation avait comme qui dirait … un peu dégénéré. A peine avaient-ils fermé la porte de la maison que Natsu avait plaqué Zeleph contre un mur pour l'embrasser fièvreusement. Entièrement rouge (était-ce seulement possible ?), Happy s'en était allé en bégayant quelque chose à propos de passer la nuit chez Wendy avant d'être témoin d'une scène bien plus intime qu'un simple baiser ardent durant lequel Natsu n'avait pas manqué d'explorer un peu sous les vêtements, le corps en ébullition de Zeleph.

Ils n'avaient pas réfléchit plus longtemps, tous les deux. Leurs esprits bouillonnaient d'un plaisir commun. Cela avait beaucoup aidé pour qu'ils se disent que ce qu'ils faisaient était plus que correct. Alors Natsu avait guidé leurs corps enlacés et _brûlants_ vers la chambre en retirant ses vêtements ainsi que ceux de Zeleph. Toute la nuit durant, Natsu a entièrement parcouru le corps de Zeleph au point d'en venir à le connaître dans les moindres détails avec ses zones sensibles qui, une fois caressées, tiraient d'irresistibles et adorables gémissements à Zeleph. Son défi était alors rapidement devenu, tout naturellement, de faire crier de plaisir un maximum et le plus fort possible. Zeleph avait tenté tant bien que mal de les retenir, les joues rosies d'embarras. Il avait dû abandonner la partie lorsque Natsu était entré en lui avec l'idée de le faire monter plusieurs fois au septième ciel au point qu'il en oublia même son propre prénom.

Natsu sourit à ce souvenir et vint poser doucement ses lèvres sur celle de Zeleph dans un baiser léger ùais non moins passionné. Il le prit ensuite dans sesbras et le serra, la tête de Zeleph reposant contre son torse nu. Il enroula ensuite ses jambes aux siennes.

* * *

L'heure d'après, Erza était en train de marteller la porte de la maison de Natsu. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte, les cheveux trempés.

« - Erza ? fit-il, un peu surprit de la voir si tôt.. On part pas dans une demi-heure ?

\- Nous sommes venus te chercher pour éviter que tu n'oublies, expliqua la jeune femme.

\- Ah, d'accord. Entrez. »

Il s'effaça pour laisser entrer Erza, suivit par Grey, Lucy, Jubia, Wendy, Levy, Jet et Droy. Ils allèrent tous s'installer dans le salon. Lucy laissa sa curiosité l'emporter et elle se mit à observer les lieux. C'était la première fois qu'elle se rendait dans la maison de Natsu et elle trouvait cela étonnemment propre. Quand elle fit la remarque à haute voix, Natsu lui expliqua que c'était uniquement parce que Zeleph s'occupait du rangement.

« - En parlant de Zeph, où est-il ? demanda Levy.

\- Sous la douche. C'était un peu agité cette nuit, alors il vient juste de se lever. «

Wendy rougit jusqu'aux racines en entendant cela tandis que Happy se mit à glousser. Grey, agacé par ces réactions qu'il ne comprenait pas, demanda à Happy des explications.

« - Natsu et Zeph sont devenus _très_ proche hier soir, ricana Happy en roulant les R.

\- Ah ? »

A ce moment-là, Natsu bougea légèrement pour prendre son bol de céréales reposant sur la table basse, ne se souciant pas de ce que son Exceed pouvait bien raconter aux autres. Son geste fit s'abaisser l'écharpe qu'il portait au quotidien autour du cou pour dévoiler une grosse marque rouge.

Un suçon.

Cela fit rougir presque tout le monde quand ils firent le lien entre les dires de Happy et cette marque.

Zeleph débarqua à ce moment-là dans la pièce. Il haussa un sourcils en voyant tout le monde qui s'y trouvait, bien qu'il ait sentit leur présence un peu plus tôt à cause de l'énergie magique qu'ils dégageaient.

« - Nous sommes venus nous assurer que vous seriez à l'heure, expliqua Lucy. »

Zeleph se contenta de cette réponse et hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris.

« - A présent que nous sommes tous prêt, nous pouvons y aller, décréta Erza. »

* * *

« - Tu vas où, Zeph ? demanda Natsu en voyant Zeleph s'éloigner de la plage.

\- Je vais aller m'entrainer dans la forêt non loin.

\- La forêt ? répéta Natsu en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Les forêts sont des endroits excellents pour améliorer sa magie. C'est là où tu trouveras le plus d'Aethernanos dans l'air.

\- Oh, je vois ! Alors je viens avec toi ! »

Natsu rejoignit Zeleph en courant. Ensemble, ils prirent donc le chemin de la forêt qui se trouvait non loin de la plage. Enfin … C'était une façon de parler puisqu'ils devaient marcher durant plus d'un quart d'heure avant d'atteindre la destination finale.

« - Il y a un raccourcie avec un pont, expliqua Zeleph. Seulement, il est cassé. »

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la forêt. Il leur fallait encore quelques longues minutes avant de trouver l'endroit idéal pour s'entrainer, autrement dit une vaste clairière. Là, les deux garçons s'installèrent dans l'herbe et se mirent en position de méditation.

« - Je m'inquiète pour Lucy et les autres, dit Natsu après un long silence. Jet et Droy ont dit que la soubrette était venue les chercher pour aller dans le monde des esprits, mais ça fait une semaine qu'ils sont partis.

\- Elle s'appelle Virgo, Natsu, corrigea doucement Zeleph. Je ne pense pas que tu devrais t'inquiéter. Une journée dans le monde des esprits équivaut à trois mois ici. Environ.

\- Quoi ?! Et pour l'entrainement, alors ? s'exclama Natsu.

\- Méditation ? proposa Zeleph. Je me souviens d'avoir apprit la magie à trois personnes en moins d'une semaine ainsi et ils avaient un niveau plutôt bon, je dois dire.

\- Vraiment ?! T'as apprit la magie à quelqu'un ? Qui ?! Ils doivent être vachement forts !

\- Je ne me souviens pas de leurs visages. Mais je crois que j'ai prit du plaisir à faire cela, bien que cela était inhabituel venant de ma part.

\- Mais tu leur as juste fait faire de la méditation ?

\- Principalement. Mais il y avait également une partie pratique. A présent, concentre-toi sinon tu ne progresseras jamais. Nous ferons un combat après. Tu sentiras déjà une différence de pouvoirs.

\- Ok ! »

Après deux longues heures de méditation durant lesquels Natsu est parvenu à ne pas s'endormir, aillant compris que ses capacités dépendaient de la façon dont il faisait cet entrainement, les deux mages s'affrontèrent.

« - Contre toi Natsu, je peux perdre, avoua Zeleph après leur affrontement.

\- Vraiment ?

\- La seule magie d'attaque que je possède, en soit, n'est que la magie de feu. Et le feu ne fait que te rendre plus fort. Sans mes capacités physiques ainsi que mes boucliers, je perdrais.

\- Mais t'es le meilleur mage !

\- Sauf que je ne peux me servir de ma magie comme je le souhaite, dit Zeleph. A cause de la malédiction. Ma puissance repose principalement sur la magie noire.

\- … T'as pas la magie des Runes ?

\- Je l'ai mais en combat, ce n'est pas l'idéal. Il faut du temps pour écrire un sort.

\- Apprends une nouvelle magie, proposa alors Natsu. En trois mois, t'as le temps de perfectionner ton bouclier et d'apprendre une autre magie, non ?

\- En effet … murmura le mage noir. Il m'est toujours possible d'apprendre autre chose. Comme … »

Un petit sourire se traça sur les lèvres de Zeleph tandis qu'il posait sur Natsu un étrange regard. Natsu se surprit alors à craindre pour son intégrité physique bien qu'il sache que l'autre ne lui fera jamais de mal.

« - Comme … ? l'incita Natsu.

\- La pyrokinésie.

\- La pyro-quoi ?

\- Il s'agit d'une magie qui permet de contrôler les flammes. Cela serait plus qu'efficace contre toi. »

Natsu sourit, amusé par l'idée.

« - L'entrainement pour cette magie devrait te plaire.

\- Ah ?

\- Tu devras m'attaquer avec tes flammes et je devrais les retourner contre toi.

\- Tu veux avoir parade à tout, toi, hein … ? Ok ! Je vais te faire mordre la poussière, tu vas voir, dit Natsu en cognant ses deux poings enflammées l'un contre l'autre.

\- Ne me ménage pas.

\- C'est pas dans ma nature. »

Natsu regarda Zeleph se lever pour commencer à s'exercer sur sa magie des boucliers.

A présent, il comprenait mieux comment Zeleph faisait pour maitriser une magie à la perfection en moins d'un mois. Il s'agit d'un mélange de puissance et de concentration. Il se demande si lui aussi, il pourrait faire cela : apprendre une nouvelle magie.

« - Hé, Zeph … »

Zeleph lui jetta un coup d'oeil avant de reprendre son activité qui consistait à ériger le plus de boucliers de différentes sortes possibles. Natsu comprit par ce simple petit coup d'oeil qu'il avait toute son attention et décida de se lancer.

« - Je me demandais … Tu crois que je pourrais apprendre une autre magie ?

\- En trois mois ? Largement. Il existe d'innombrables magies et lorsque tu souhaites en connaître plusieurs, elles doivent généralement avoir un fil conducteur. Une certaine compatibilité si tu préfères. Toi qui est un Dragon Slayer de feu, tu aurais beaucoup de difficultés à apprendre une magie en rapport avec la glace et inversement.

\- Oh, je vois ! Je peux apprendre quoi, moi ?

\- … La magie des explosions ? Le feu et les explosifs sont étroitement liés. C'est une magie qui est connue pour être redoutable de par sa polyvalence. De plus, elle correspond parfaitement à ton tempéramment explosif.

\- Super ! On commence quand ?

\- Nous commencerons ton entrainement demain. Je vais avoir besoin de repos une fois que j'aurai fini ce que je suis en train de faire. »

Du repos, il risquait en effet d'en avoir besoin. Natsu pouvait voir la sueur couler sur son visage tandis qu'il respiration difficilement par la bouche. Malgré son état de fatigue évident, Zeleph poursuivit sa tâche, continuant d'ériger toujours plus de boucliers de différentes couleurs. Il devait bien y en avoir une trentaine.

Natsu pouvait voir un nouveau cercle magique qui commençait à se former, mais à une vitesse extrèmement lente. Zeleph posa un genou à terre, les deux mains tendues devant lui, sa concentration au maximum. Puis, tous les cercles magiques se brisèrent en même temps dans un magnifique feu d'artifice. Zeleph s'effondra dans l'herbe et Natsu accouru jusqu'à lui pour constater qu'il s'était juste évanouit.

Il sourit, rassuré que son camarade n'ait rien.

Natsu décida de ramener le mage noir à l'hôtel où ils séjournaient pour les trois prochains mois. Il passa un bras sous les jambes de Zeleph tandis qu'il soutint son dos avec son autre main. Bien entendu, il n'oublia pas le précieux livre de son amant qu'il déposa sur son ventre, n'ayant d'autre endroit où le poser, puis prit la direction de la plage. Là-bas, il croisa Jet et Droy qui lui demandèrent ce qu'il s'est passé.

« - Il s'est juste surmené, explique Natsu. Je l'emmène à notre chambre.

\- Tu avances dans ton entrainement ? demanda sérieusement Jet. On veut bien vous laisser tranquille ensemble tous les deux mais si tu ne t'entraines pas …

\- Je m'entraine ! s'exclama Natsu, un peu vexé. Zeph est incroyable pour les entrainements. On a même prévu une technique secrète.

\- Une technique …

\- … secrète ? »

Natsu offrit un grand sourire sans pour autant en dire plus. Sur ce, il abandonna les deux hommes.

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Zeleph, il déposa ce dernier sur le lit et lui hôta ses vêtements pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise durant son sommeil. Cela fait, il s'allongea à ses côtés, le prenant dans ses bras et s'endormit dans cette position.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bien le bonsoir !**

 **C'est _enfin_ un chapitre _à l'heure_ qui sort ce soir. Pour ceux ne l'ayant pas remarqué, les chapitres sont censés sortir les 9, 19 et 29. Oui, les neuf sont faits exprès.**

 **Comme vous avez certainement déjà pu le remarquer, nous sommes entrés dans l'arc des grand jeux de la magie. Seulement, celui-ci subira quelques modifications. Je ne vous en dis pas plus !**

 **Neah-Campbell-1 : J'aime bien le Zeleph/Natsu … Vive l'inceste ! C'est bien si tu aimes bien l'histoire, du coup, puisque ce couple n'est pas dans tes favoris.**

 **Alshert : Je confirme, Happy n'en a pas fini ! Que veux-tu ? Natsu est du genre direct. La subtilité n'a jamais été un mot avec lequel on l'associe. Quoi de plus normal qu'il y aille franco avec Zeleph ? Tu verras, il y aura d'autres petites scènes "chaudes" hé hé !**

 **asuyaki : Soit le bienvenue, Asu-chan ! Une éternité ? Hé bien ! Cela fait plaisir à entendre. Ah, je le savais, quue ce que vous aimiez tous, c'étaient les ébats entre ces deux-là ! Ne t'inquiète pas, il y en a au moins deux autres qui sont prévus au total et je ne te parle de quelques petits sous-entendu glissé entre deux phrases. J'espère que tu aimes la vision d'un Zeleph tout rouge d'embarras, car tu vas être servit de ce côté là ! Hé bien … Techniquement, ils ne sont pas "frères" puisque les deux l'ignorent. Nous sommes les seuls à le savoir, donc ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. Ouvrir le livre ? Ouh là ! T L'idée qu'il ne faut _surtout pas_ ouvrir le livre d'END est profondément ancrée dans la tête de Zeleph et il est du genre plutôt prudent, quand bien même il n'en connaisse pas les raisons. Ton petit cœur a-t-il tenu ? Il me semble qu'une petite vingtaine de chapitre sont prévus et il est fort probable que l'histoire se poursuive en crossover car j'ADORE écrire sur ce couple et les piliers que j'ai ancré dans cette histoire sont tellement merveilleux à exploiter ! Hélas, oui. Les anglais doivent être moins attachés au principe d'inceste … Je vais aller vivre là-bas, si c'est ainsi, je te le dis ! J'espère recevoir une nouvelle review de ta part pour ce chapitre car cela fait vraiment plaisir de te répondre ! **

**DISCLAIMER** **:** ** _Fairy Tail_** **appartient à Hiro Mashima que nous remercions tous gracieusement pour avoir donné naissance à Fairy Tail !**

 _ **RISQUE DE SPOIL, ÂMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR.**_

* * *

 **AMNESIE**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 9**

* * *

Une explosion suivit de deux autres résonnèrent dans la forêt vide de monde. Ces trois explosions furent rapidement suivit par une colonne de feu qui fila en ligne droite avant de s'arc-bouter pour retourner à sa source. Revêche, le feu retourna une nouvelle fois à l'attaque mais à nouveau, il fit demi-tour. Une nouvelle explosion résonna, plus forte. Quand le nuage de résidus de poussière se dissipa, il fut possible de voir en plein milieu du champ de bataille, Natsu Dragnir et le mage noir Zeleph qui se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, dans des positions défensives.

Sans laisser de répit à l'autre, Natsu coura à toute vitesse vers son adversaire et se mit à l'attaquer à main nue. Zeleph attrapa le poing qui tentait de lui causer des dégâts et se servit de celui-ci pour faire faire un tour sur lui-même au Dragon Slayer puis il déroba ses jambes, le faisant chuter au sol. Seulement, contre tout attente, Natsu s'empara du poignet de Zeleph et l'entraina dans sa chute tout en renversant leurs positions. A l'aide d'un coup de pied, le puissant mage noir éjecta Natsu à plusieurs mètres de lui. Etrangement, celui-ci affichait un sourire.

Une nouvelle explosion résonna sous Zeleph.

Puissante.

La fumée disparu.

Zeleph avait érigé un bouclier juste à temps pour se protéger de l'explosion. Espiègle, il se téléporta pour réapparaitre derrière Natsu et lui donna un coup dans la nuque avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir.

Le Dragon Slayer s'écroula sur le sol. Il roula sur le dos pour observer celui qui venait de le vaincre, essoufflé.

« - C'est pas juste ! Tu t'es téléporté, protesta Natsu.

\- De ce que j'en sais, il n'y avait pas de consignes allant contre ce fait. J'utilise simplement toutes les cartes que j'ai en main.

\- Tu joues sur les mots. Oh ! Quand est-ce qu'ils reviennent, Zeph ? Tu avais dit dans trois mois !

\- … Ils sont revenus.

\- Super ! Allons les retrouver ! »

Natsu se leva d'un bond, s'empara de la main du mage noir et se mit à courir hors de la clairière en entrainant son amant à sa suite qui n'avait d'autre choix que de se mettre à courir à son tour pour éviter de se faire trainer. En courant, le trajet prit deux fois moins de temps que lorsqu'il était fait en marchant. A la moitié du chemin, ils croisèrent le groupe qui avait été envoyé dans le monde des esprits trois mois plus tôt, accompagné de Jet et Droy.

« - Vous êtes enfin de retour ! s'exclama Natsu. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la forêt ?

\- Nous avons reçu un message disant que nous devions nous rendre au pont suspendu de la forêt de l'ouest, expliqua Erza. »

Erza leur tendit un petit morceau de papier froissé sur lequel il était effectivement demandé de se rendre au pont suspendu de la fprêt de l'ouest. Natsu, interloqué, demanda à Zeleph si c'était bien le fameux pont qui était cassé. Le mage noir acquiescça.

« - Nous avons tout de même d'y aller, au cas où. »

Les deux garçons décidèrent donc de les accompagner. En arrivant au pont, celui-ci était bel et bien cassé. Mais alors que l'équipe commença à douter de la véracité du message, le pont commença à se réparer de lui-même à l'aide de la magie, à l'ébahissement des mages.

« - Arche du temps, dit Zeleph en sentant les regards sur sa personne.

\- Ça ressemble à une invitation, dit Erza, méfiante.

\- Mais ça pourrait aussi être un piège, fit remarquer Levy, nerveuse.

\- J'ai peur … trembla Wendy.

\- Je sais pas qui ça peut être, mais je veux voir, décréta Natsu. »

Ils franchirent le pont sans que rien ne leur arrive et s'aventurèrent dans la forêt. Trois silhouettes s'avancèrent alors vers eux, faisant s'arrêter leur avancée. Les mages affichèrent des visages choqués en reconnaissant l'une des personnes qui leur faisait face. Les trois individus abaissèrent leurs capuches qui les cachaient tandis que celui du milieu, probablement le chef, dit :

« - Merci d'être venus. Fairy Tail … »

Face à eux se trouvaient dès à présent trois adultes. Le premier, le chef, un homme aux cheveux bleus arborant une marque écarlate au niveau de l'oeil droit. Les deux autres étaient des femmes. Celle de droite était une ravissante jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs lâchés tandis que celle de gauche arborait de longs cheveux roses ondulés noués.

« - Jellal … murmura Erza.

\- Tu n'as pas changé, Erza … constata l'homme aux cheveux bleus. J'imagine que tu es au courant pour mon évasion.

\- Oui …

\- En toute honnêteté, je n'avais rien préparé.

\- Meldy et moi l'avons sortit de là, dit la femme aux cheveux noirs.

\- Je n'ai rien fait, contredit la dénommée Meldy. C'est toi qui t'es chargée de tout, Ultia. Je suis Meldy, au fait !

\- Et moi c'est Ultia. Enchantée de vous rencontrer. »

Son regard vif se porta sur Zeleph, le détaillant du regard, comme cherchant à le cerner. Zeleph resta impassible face à cet examen. Natsu, dans un geste protecteur, le fit reculer et mit un bras devant lui.

« - Qui est-ce ? demanda Jellal avec un regard perçant.

\- Un « nouveau » membre. Il était avec nous sur l'Ile Tenro, expliqua Erza. Il s'appelle Zeph.

\- Vos visages me disent quelque chose … murmura Zeleph en désignant les deux femmes. Oh. Vous faites partie de Grimoire Heart ? demanda-t-il.

\- Grimoire Heart ? répéta Natsu, incrédule.

\- Ça fait d'eux nos ennemis, dit Grey en se mettant en position défensive. N'est-ce pas ?!

\- J'ignore comment tu le sais, dit Ultia a l'intention de Zeleph, mais oui. J'ai commis de nombreux pêchés durant ma vie … Même si je passais le reste de mon existence à rechercher le pardon, cela ne serait pas suffisant … Mais je veux sauver autant de personnes que possible parmi celles que je rencontrerai. Par exemple Jellal.

\- Cela ira, répondit celui-ci calmement. Toi et moi étions entourés par les ténèbres … mais c'est du passé.

\- Jellal … Ta mémoire … dit Erza, de la sueur perlant sur son front. »

Jellal se mit à expliquer ses regrets quant à ses actes passés avant d'en venir à son évasion perpétré par Ultia et Meldy.

« - On a formé une guilde, expliqua Jellal. Non pas une guilde légitime ou une guilde noire … Nous sommes indépendants. Son nom : Crime Sorciere

\- Une guilde indépendante ? répéta Levy.

\- Qu'est-ce ça signifie ? demande Happy.

\- Qu'ils ne sont pas membres de la fédération. »

Perlant de sueurs, Jet et Droy disent :

« - J'ai entendu parler de vous …

\- Ils ont démoli un paquet de guildes noires au cours des dernières années.

\- Nous n'avons qu'une règle … fit gravement Ultia.

\- Notre guile a pour but d'éradiquer tout le mal que Zeleph et les guildes noires peuvent apporter en ce monde. Pour que jamais plus un mage noir comme nous ne vienne au monde.

\- Il s'agit d'une cause honorable, complimenta Zeleph, s'attirant des regards surpris. Je suis surpris de constater que personne avant vous n'ait eu cette idée par le passé.

\- Zeph … murmura Natsu sur un ton réprobateur.

\- Merci, dit Jellal. Mais bon. Si je vous ai demandé de venir, ce n'est pas pour faire une présentation de notre guilde. Nous avons apprit que vous souhaitiez participer aux Grands Jeux Magiques.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas approcher un tel endroit, poursuivit Ultia. Alors nous avons une faveur à vous demander.

\- Vous voulez qu'on prenne l'un de vous dans l'équipe ? demanda intelligemment Natsu.

\- On pourrait, ouais.

\- Chaque année, durant le festival, j'ai senti une étrange force magique, expliqua Jellal. Je veux en déterminer la cause.

\- Les guildes de Fiore seront là, non ? demanda Lucy. Il y aura forcément quelques magiques suspectes, mais bon …

\- C'est ce que j'ai pensé au début, reconnu le mage aux cheveux bleus. Mais cette magie me semble avoir une aura maléfique, tout comme celle de Zeleph. »

Il jetta un regard significatif vers Zeph pour dire silencieusement que lui aussi avait cette aura maléfique. Il n'obtint pas la moindre réaction.

« - Peut-être que celui vient de nous puisque nous avons été proche de lui mais … »

Les mages de Fairy Tail jettèrent des regard vers Zeleph qui haussa les épaules pour signifier qu'il n'en sait rien.

Les membres de la guilde Crime Sorciere expliquèrent alors qu'ils souhaitaient que Fairy Tail enquête sur cette étrange magie pour en déterminer la provenance puisque qu'ils ne pouvaient le faire eux-mêmes en tant que fugitif et anciens membres d'une guilde noire particulièrement mauvaise. En échange de service, Ultia promit d'utiliser sa magie, L'Arche du Temps, pour améliorer les capacités des membres de Fairy Tail grâce à ce qu'ils appellaient la Seconde Origine, une découverte faite il y a peu.

Sans surprise, Zeleph s'intéressa particulièrement à cette Seconde Origine et se promit de faire des recherches plus approfondies sur le sujet plus tard. Le seul point négatif à débloquer cette fameuse Seconde Origine était qu'il fallait endurer une effroyable douleur. Cette simple mention suffit à faire frisonner d'effroi les futurs victimes de la magie.

« - AAAAAARG ! AAAH ! AH ! »

Les expressions qu'affichaient Lucy et Grey étaient assez amusantes à observer puisqu'ils étaient en train de déchanter et de se demander s'ils devaient vraiment subir ce qui semblait être une terrible torture. Assez en tout cas pour que Natsu se roule sur le sol en hurlant jusqu'à en perdre la voix. Rapidement, tous les autres se joignirent à la douleur de Natsu. Dans la petite cabane au bord de la plage, s'échappaient à présent des hurlements déchirants.

« - Merci pour le coup de main, dit Erza. Je crois qu'ils ne sont pas près de sortir.

\- Mais pourquoi vous ça va ? demanda Ultia, blasée. »

En effet, Erza se portait comme un charme. Il n'y avait même pas la moindre marque sur son corps, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Zeleph, pour sa part, préférait penser que sa perception de la douleur était différente de celle du commun des mortels. Bien que les marques signifiant que sa Seconde Origine se débloquait étaient sur sa peau, il n'était pas en train de hurler de douleur à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Même si son corps était prit de soubresauts réguliers et que ses poings étaient serrés au point qu'ils en saignent. Il n'avait pas pour intention de se laisser submerger par la douleur. L'une de ses fiertés était incontestablement la maitrise qu'il avait de son corps.

« - Au fait, dit Jellal en s'adressant à Zeleph. Je te conseillerai vivement de te débarasser de ce livre. Il dégage quelque chose d'affreusement démoniaque qui me rappelle Zeleph.

\- C'est parce qu'il s'agit de l'un de ses livres, expliqua Erza sans la moindre gêne. Il l'a trouvé et apparemment tenter de le détruire libérerait le démon qui y est scellé.

\- Donc il a décidé de le garder avec lui pour ne pas qu'il tombe entre de mauvaises mains, devina Ultia. Evite de te faire influencer par lui.

\- Nous y veillons, ne vous inquiétez pas, rétorqua Erza. »

Après des aux revoirs, les trois fugitifs s'en allèrent en baissant sur leurs têtes leurs capuches.

« - Je suis surprise de ta résistance à la douleur, dit Erza en se tournant vers Zeleph. »

Zeleph marmonna des propos plus ou moins cohérents à propos de la perception et de la mentalité. Erza n'était pas certaine des mots exacts prononcés, mais elle avait plus ou moins compris ce que signifiait le tout malgré les mots sans queue ni tête.

« - Pourquoi … lui avoir mentit ? questionna difficilement Zeleph.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, répondit Erza. Bien que tu ne t'en souviennes pas, je doute que tu ais conservé ton démon le plus puissant scellé durant au moins trois siècles et que tu l'ais gardé avec toi. Tu l'aurai forcément déposé dans un endroit sécurisé, par exemple à l'endroit où tu ranges tout les autres démons. Tu devais l'avoir récupéré très récemment pour arriver à la guilde – en territoire ennemi – avec. Aussi, nous ignorons tous pourquoi ce livre ne doit ni être ouvert, ni être détruit. Cela pourrait tout aussi bien libérer END.

\- Quelle perspicacité …

\- Comment s'est déroulé votre entrainement, à Natsu et toi ?

\- Tu serais surprise. Natsu a maintenant une arme secrète que personne d'autre que nous deux connait … Il ne l'utiliseras qu'en dernier recours.

\- Intéressant. J'ai hâte de voir cela, sourit Erza. Et toi ? Il me semble que tu avais quelques difficultés pour contrer le feu de Natsu et que tes boucliers n'étaient pas encore totalement au point.

\- Les deux sont arrangés.

\- Tu apprends étonnement vite. »

Zeleph ne répondit pas à cette affirmation. A la place, il décida de rentrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment où il trouva une chaise pour s'asseoir. Il serra les dents et endura la douleur avec toute la concentration dont il était capable. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil dans la direction de Natsu qui se tordait toujours de douleur en hurlant. Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait rien faire pour soulager ses souffrances et il devait en plus endurer les siennes.

Ils n'étaient que cinq jours avant les Grands Jeux Magiques et il se demandait comment cela allait se dérouler. Il ignorait même le déroulement principal des épreuves. Il savait qu'il y aurai _forcément_ des combats. Cela coulait même de source, à son sens. Comment pouvait-on élire la meilleure guilde de tout Fiore sans qu'il n'y ait le moindre affrontement ? Après, il ne pouvait pas y avoir que cela. Le public se lasserai rapidement des combats. Des épreuves à thèmes, peut-être ? Un peu comme des jeux version mages pour amuser la galerie.

Oui, il voyait très bien le genre.

Aussi, il y aurait _obligatoirement_ des membres du Conseil Magique sur place pour réagir en cas d'incidents, qu'ils soient ou non mineurs. Ce qui signifiait qu'il devrait se montrer plus que prudent. La question de sa participation ne se posait pas puisqu'avant leur départ, le maitre le lui avait dit. Prudence avec les membres du Conseil. S'il en faisait trop ou bien s'il se mettait à utiliser sans réfléchir de la magie noire, il risquait d'avoir des problèmes. Concernant la magie noire, c'était logique qu'il soit considéré comme pas très net. Mais avec trop de puissance … Il pourrait laisser s'emmêler avec de la magie mortelle ses autres sorts inconsciemment. Et quand un mage use de cette magie connue pour être la plus noire et la plus maléfique qui soit, de très mauvaises ondes s'échappaient de lui.

Toute cette histoire le fatiguait déjà.

Son regard se porta sur la bague qu'il portait à son doigt. Pendant une semaine, il ne devra pas l'enlever. Cela changera à d'habitude puisqu'il l'enlevait tout les soirs. Un moyen de s'assurer sa sécurité puisqu'il se plaisait à dormir dehors, au milieu de la faune et la flore dangereuses.

Zeleph raffermit sa prise sur le livre qu'il tenait serré contre sa poitrine. Pendant ses combats, il le confiera à Natsu en le sonnant bien de ne _surtout pas_ l'ouvrir. Et s'ils devaient être ensemble sur le terrain … Tant pis, il le garderai avec lui. Il ne faisait pas encore suffisamment confiance aux autres membres de la guilde pour leur confier quelque chose d'aussi précieux. Il était préférable que cet ouvrage soit vu le moins de temps et de fois possible. Après, il pourrait très bien faire passer cet ouvrage pour une magie qu'il utiliserait. S'il avait bonne mémoire, il y avait une magie qui utilisait les pages d'un livre. Mais … Non.

Pour les Grands Jeux de la Magie, Zeleph avait prévu d'être considéré comme étant un mage de feu. Bien sûr, il laissera le public en faire la déduction et le moment venu, il utilisera les autres magies qu'il avait dans son jeu. Au besoin, il se servira d'un ou deux petits boucliers sans modestie.

Ce qui risquait d'être embêtant, c'est ce mage qui fera partie de l'équipe de Lamia Scale. Jura Nekis, s'il avait bonne mémoire. Le quatrième mage le plus puissant de tout le royaume de Fiore. Un Mage Saint très puissant. Il devait éviter la confrontation avec lui, autrement, il n'aurait le choix qu'entre deux options : sortir le grand jeu ou bien se laisser vaincre d'une manière convainquante. Au besoin, il préfèrerait largement ne pas perdre. Natsu serait attristé que Fairy Tail perde des points par sa faute et ainsi, perde également des chances de gagner.

Du moment qu'il n'était pas démasqué, cela devrait aller, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui. Il fera gagner Fairy Tail coûte que coûte ! Il n'y aura rien de plus simple.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bien le bonsoir !**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre de Amnésie !**

 **Alshert : _Comme tu vas pouvoir le constater, il y a déjà quelques modifications dans ce chapitre-ci rien que pour les éliminatoires. Ce qui est tout à fait normal, comme tu le dis si bien. On retire Wendy et Elfman et on met à la place Zeleph. Je ne me prononce pas sur Raven Tail. Je ne peux vraiment rien dire sur ta review car cela ne ferait que révéler l'intrigue, désolée !_**

 **asuyaki _: Ah ! Désolée. Je recommence, dans ce cas : Sois la bienvenue ici, Miss Asuyaki._** ** _Il n'y a pas d'ébats dans ce chapitre mais ne t'inquiète pas, d'autres arriveront d'ici peu, tu verras ! Je pense que nous avons encore le temps avant qu'il ne s'en souvienne. Allons, allons ! Si j'ajoute un crossover, la vingtaine deviendra une quarantaine. Plus j'y réfléchis, plus je me dis que c'est d'autant plus plausible qu'il y en ait un. Quarante, ce serait bien, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois bien que Natsu serait capable de l'ouvrir sans faire exprès, mais bon … C'est à son Zeleph. Et puis ouvrir le livre n'est pas ce qui délivre END. Il y a toujours le sceau. S'il l'ouvre, il ne verra que "Natsu Etherious Dragnir" et d'innombrables lignes sortant du livre. Rien de trop "compromettant". Enfin, façon de parler. Merci pour ta review et ton conseil ! Je ferai bien de me couvrir bien ( j'ai tendance à facilement tomber malade, comme je ne sors jamais). Venir avec un manteau serait déjà une bonne idée, même si c'est pour le stocker dans mon casier en arrivant au lycée … Toi aussi, couvre-toi bien. Ce serait dommage de tomber malade !_**

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** ** _Fairy Tail_** **appartient à Hiro Mashima que nous remercions tous gracieusement pour avoir donné naissance à Fairy Tail !**

RISQUE DE SPOIL, ÂMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR.

* * *

 **Amnésie**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 10**

* * *

La capitale qui s'épanouit comme une fleur, Crocus. Ce festival pour mages se tient une fois par an. Dès lors, la ville est bondée de mages venus de tout le pays. Au centre de la ville, le palais de Mercure, le roi de Fiore. Et le grand tournoi aura lieu dans les montagnes à l'ouest, sur le Domus Flau. Durant les Grands Jeux, chaque guilde sélectionne cinq members pour la représenter. Après leur entrainement à la mer, le maitre de Fairy Tail a choisi méticuleusement lesquels participeront.

Natsu.

Grey.

Erza.

Zeleph.

Lucy.

Les quatre premiers étaient des choix évidents compte tenu de la puissance de chacun, mais Lucy … Pas vraiment. Cela aurait pu être Luxus tout comme Gajeel, cependant … les deux n'étaient pas encore revenus de leur entrainement, selon le maitre. Erza a également supposé que le maitre ne visait pas uniquement la puissance de l'équipe, mais également sur le cohérence de l'équipe et l'entente entre les membres. Il est important d'avoir une équipe soudée. Si la puissance seule comptait, Gildarts et Mirajane auraient été plus adéquats que Natsu et Grey.

Les jeux avaient fourni un épais volume qui répertoriait toutes les consignes du tournoi. Evidemment, il doit être lu. En fin de compte, il n'y a eu total que trois consignes fondamentales à garder en mémoire.

En toute logique, les maitre de guilde n'ont pas l'autorisation de participer à la compétition. Comme on peut s'y attendre, tout participant devait porter la marque de sa guilde. Aussi, chaque épreuve va demeurer secrète jusqu'à leur début et les règles seront expliqués à ce moment-là. Aussi, n avertissement avait été ajouté comme quoi tous les participants devaient être de retour dans leur logement avant minuit. Pour qu'il y ait pareille consigne, c'est qu'il devait se passer quelque chose à cette heure précise.

Afin de prévenir tout retard, Zeleph avait décidé de se rendre immédiatemment à leur auberge pour y rester jusqu'à minuit. Natsu souhaitait visiter la ville mais il ne voulait pas le faire sans Zeleph, alors il s'était résigné à rester pour les prochaines heures à l'auberge. Il avait tout de même réussit à tirer au mage la promesse de faire la visite le lendemain, quand ils n'auraient plus cette sorte de couvre-feu.

Erza avait décidé d'en faire autant. Peut-être pour les mêmes raisons.

« - Est-ce que vous êtes prêt pour demain ? demanda Erza, assise en tailleur en milieu de la chambre, un paquet de carte étalé devant elle.

\- Plus que prêt ! répondit Natsu avec enthousiasme. »

Face au manque de réponse de Zeleph qui était allongé sur l'un des lits, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, les yeux fermés, Erza demanda :

« - Et toi, Zeph ?

\- Il me reste quelques détails à paufiner.

\- Si je ne me trompe pas, tu te feras passer pour un mage de feu avec quelques compétences en magie des boucliers ?

\- En théorie. Toutefois, il y a toujours des imprévus, des adversaires que l'on a sous-estimé par manque d'informations. C'est pourquoi je dois prévoir tous les imprévus possibles et toujours une parade pour les contrer sans utiliser toute ma puissance.

\- Comment avances-tu dans tes prédictions ?

\- Pour l'instant, tout ce que je peux faire est de m'occuper des équipes favorites depuis que ces jeux se sont mit en place tels que Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus ou encore Sabertooth. Sabertooth et Lamia Scale seront ceux qui poseront le plus de problème. Sabertooth possède deux Dragons Slayers de troisième génération et Lamia Scale, un Mage Saint classé quatrième.

\- Attend … Des Dragons Slayers de troisième génération ? répéta Natsu.

\- Il existe trois types de Dragon Slayer. Tout d'abord, il y a la première génération qui est celle qui a apprit leur magie à la source et donc des dragons eux-mêmes. C'est le cas de Gajeel, Wendy et toi. Ensuite vient la deuxième génération de Dragons Slayers. Ceux-ci n'ont probablement jamais vu un dragon de leur vie et leur pouvoir provient de lacrime avec un élément implanté dans leur corps, tel Luxus. Et enfin, il y a les Dragons Slayers de troisième génération. Ceux-ci, en plus d'avoir apprit leur magie des dragons, ils ont une lacrima avec leur élément implanté dans leur corps. La puissance des deux Dragons Slayers de Sabertooth doit être monstrueuse. Le fait qu'ils forment un duo inséparable ne fait qu'augmenter leurs capacités.

\- Les affronter risque d'être compliqué … réfléchit Erza. Je comprends mieux à présent pourquoi Sabertooth est considérée comme la meilleure guilde de tout Fiore. Leur puissance est tout simplement monstrueuse. »

Zeleph décida de faire une sieste jusqu'à l'approche de minuit où il devait apparemment se passer quelque chose pour que cela soit écrit noir et blanc dans le règlement. Natsu le rejoignit rapidement dans le lit pour s'endormir à ses côtés. Ils se réveillèrent aux alentours de minuit moins le quart avec l'arrivée des deux autres membres de leur équipe qui se firent sermonner par Erza pour être revenu aussi tardivement.

Elfman et Lisana débarquèrent avec de quoi boire ainsi que de la nourriture. Le groupe n'eut le temps d'échanger que des banalités avant que les douze coups ne se fassent entendre dans toute la ville.

« - Ben voilà, il est minuit, constata Grey en fixant la pendule.

\- Et maintenant, il se passe quoi ? demanda Natsu.

\- A toutes les guildes participantes ! Bonjour ! fit une voix à l'extérieur du bâtiment. »

Les membres de Fairy Tail se précipitèrent vers le balcon de l'auberge pour voir la projection d'un homme déguisé en citrouille flottant haut dans le ciel.

« - Nous allons à présent démarrer une épreuve préliminaire qui a pour objectif de réduire le nombre initial de guildes de cent treize à huit. Il y a de plus en plus de guildes participantes chaque année, poursuit la citrouille géante en se mettant à danser. Un signe que l'évènement commençait à devenir un peu trop frivole. Cette année, nous voulons ramener les Grands Jeux à un nombre raisonnable d'équipes. Les règles préliminaires sont simples ! »

L'auberge se mit à trembler dans son ensemble avant de commencer à s'élever en même temps que d'autres bâtiments qui doivent être les auberges des autres équipes participantes.

« - Vous allez disputer l'épreuve les uns contre les autres. L'objectif : Domus Flau, l'arène des épreuves. Les huit premières équipes à parvenir à l'arrivée participeront aux épreuves. La transformation est à la base d'un homme. Vos résidences seront les points de départ de l'épreuve préliminaire. »

Un chemin fait avec des planches de bois commença à se former, partant du balcon et montant droit vers le ciel où une imposante sculpture commence à se former.

« - Aucune restriction sur la magie. Aucune règle particulière. Soyez parmi les huit premiers. Mais vous devez absolument y arriver ensemble, sans quoi vous perdrez quand même. Et … un dernier … détail … Nous ne pourrons être tenus pour responsable en cas de décès dans le labyrinthe …

\- Un labyrinthe ?! s'exclama Natsu.

\- Que l'épreuve préliminaire « le Labyrinthe Céleste » commence ! »

A présent, une gigantesque sphère composée de divers matériaux flottait au-dessus de la ville de Crocus. La structure était plus qu'impressionnante et méritait le respect.

« - C'est quoi ce truc ?!

\- Il va falloir traverser ce truc pour arriver au but … soupira Lucy.

\- Si on participe tous, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher, dit Grey. »

Le groupe de Fairy Tail commença à s'avancer sur la passerelle en bois et se meit à courir dessus. Ils atteignirent rapidement l'entrée du gigantesque labyrinthe.

Une fois entré dans le labyrinthe, l'équipe s'arrêta pour observer leur environnement. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans un gigantesque labyrinthe en trois dimensions. Erza proposa d'aller à l'est car l'arène se situait de ce côté-là.

« - Je doute que ce soit cela, l'interrompit Zeleph.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Lucy.

\- D'après la forme de ce labyrinthe, je dirais que nous sommes dans un labyrinthe dit « à îlots ». Dans ces labyrinthe, l'arrivée se situe au milieu.

\- Donc l'arrivée est au centre ? devina Erza.

\- D'où est-ce que tu sais tout ça, toi ? demanda Grey.

\- Les labyrinthes sont fascinants. Il est très pratique de savoir comment en sortir quand tu entres dans l'un d'eux. Puisque nous savons à présent quelle est notre destination, je peux nous téléporter immédiatement à l'arrivée.

\- Vraiment ?! fit Natsu.

\- Cet homme a décréter que toutes les magies étaient autorisées par conséquent, la magie de téléportation aussi.

\- C'est peut-être parce que normalement un mage ne peut pas faire téléporter plus de trois personnes en même temps … dit Lucy.

\- Accrochez-vous à moi. »

Les autres mages acquiescèrent et s'exécutèrent. Natsu vint prendre la main de son amant, Grey posa sa main sur l'épaule de Zeleph, de même pour Erza tandis que Lucy se cramponna au bras du mage noir. Une fois que tous le tenaient, ils dispararuent de l'endroit où ils étaient pour réapparaitre dans un tout autre décors qui se trouait être des marches. Une porte se trouvait devant eux. Devant cette porte au-dessus de laquelle il était inscrit « GOAL », l'étrange homme-citrouille les attendait.

« - Félicitations ! Vous avez terminé les préliminaires, dit l'étrange personnage. La magie de téléportation était une excellente idée et la plus pratique à partir du moment où l'on connait sa destination.

\- Je parie qu'on est les premiers ! fit Natsu. »

La citrouille acquiesça à l'affirmation. Natsu s'exclaffa en sautant et en brandissant son point en l'air tandis que les autres riaient, heureux d'avoir réussit aussi bien les préliminaires. Zeleph les observa de loin se réjouir sans dire un mot. Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Il préférait les laisser se réjouir de leur première victoire.

Dès demain, les Grands Jeux de la Magie commenceront pour cinq jours complets de compétition intensive.

* * *

Les portes de la pièce s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer un homme aux longs cheveux blancs portant des lunettes avec un air on ne peut plus sérieux, que ce soit dans son expression fasciale ou même dans la tenue qu'il arborait. L'homme se dirigea vers un autre homme qui paraissait avoir dépassé les quatre vingt ans et qui était plongé dans une pile de papier. Il leva son regard en entendant les pas du nouvel arrivant qui résonnaient sur le sol.

« - Cela fait neuf ans, déclara le plus jeune.

\- Il semblerait, répondit l'autre.

\- Il ne s'est jamais absenté aussi longtemps.

\- Cela t'inquièterait-il ? Sa Majesté a pour habitude de s'absenter longtemps. De plus, il est bien plus agé que son apparence ne le laisse penser. Il est capable de se débrouiller seul.

\- Certes, il s'absente beaucoup, consentit l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs. Toutefois, selon August, c'est la première fois que sa Majesté ne revient pas au palais depuis autant de temps.

\- … Que comptez-vous faire, Invel ?

\- Je suis seulement venu vous informer que je comptais m'absenter pour une durée indéterminée, Yajil.

\- Où allez-vous ?

\- En Ishgar. Sa Majesté a beau être puissant, il n'en reste pas moins humain. C'est pourquoi j'ai pour ambition de le retrouver afin de m'assurer qu'il se porte bien.

\- Et que ferez-vous, quand vous l'aurez retrouvé ?

\- Le peuple commence également à s'inquiéter. Il est de mon devoir en tant que Spriggan Twelve d'apaiser leurs inquiétudes. Nous, les Spriggan Twelve sommes les pions de sa Majesté.

\- Très bien. Allez en Ishgar si cela peut apaiser vos inquiétudes. Evitez simplement de dire que vous venez d'Arbaless.

\- Bien évidemment. Je connais nos relations avec le royaume de Fiore. »

Invel remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et quitta la pièce. A l'extérieur, il croisa August.

« - Il est rare que vous quittiez Arbaless, Invel. Où allez-vous ?

\- August … Je m'en vais chercher sa Majesté. Souhaitez-vous m'accompagner ?

\- … Non. Je vais rester ici et attendre votre retour bien que je m'inquiète pour lui. Autant d'années d'absence est inquiétant venant de sa Majesté. D'ordinaire, il passe ici au moins une fois tous les trois ans. Faites un bon voyage.

\- Je vous remercie, August. »

Après des aimables salutations, les deux hommes se quittèrent, chacun prenant une direction différente.

Bien qu'il ait confiance en l'Empereur Spriggan, il y avait ce mauvais pressentiment qui l'envahissait, comme s'il ressentait qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de mauvais à l'Empereur. Il espérait sincèrement que cette impression était fausse et que sa Majesté se portait comme un charme, comme d'habitude.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bien le bonsoir !**

 **Nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui pour le chapitre onze qui est posté en temps et en heure.**

 **Alshert : _Oui, le royaume d'Arbaless arrive beaucoup plus rapidement que dans la trame originale. Beaucoup de choses changent du fait que Zeleph est avec Fairy Tail depuis leur retour d'Edolas. Les Grands Jeux de la Magie m'ont semblé être le bon moment pour leur entrée en scène._**

 **Neah-Campbell1 : _Les Grands Jeux commencent dès ce chapitre, alors n'hésite pas à en dire ce que tu penses de leur déroulement !_**

 **Asuyaki : _Salut ! Alors merci, merci et encore merci ! Ah, mais je trouve que c'est déjà un bon nombre ~ 2000-3000 mots, personnellement ! Pour l'instant, ce qu'il se passe, ce sont les Grands Jeux de la Magie qui ne devraient s'éterniser que sur trois ou quatre autres chapitres. Dans le dernier chapitre de cet arc, je te le dis tout de suite, il va y avoir une petite surprise ! Il a fait -1C° aujourd'hui, chez moi. Heureusement, vraiment, que les couloirs sont surchauffés ! Et encore … Il y faisait tout de même un tout petit peu froid. Depuis la semaine dernière, je tousse un peu, alors rajouter une épaisseur ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Fais en de même ! Bon, je te le dis, c'est pour le prochain, les ébats ! Un tout mignon. ~_ **

**DISCLAIMER** **:** ** _Fairy Tail_** **appartient à Hiro Mashima que nous remercions tous gracieusement pour avoir donné naissance à Fairy Tail !**

RISQUE DE SPOIL, ÂMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR.

* * *

 **Amnésie**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 11**

* * *

La première journée de compétition des Grands Jeux de la Magie commençait aujourd'hui. Les personnes qui étaient venues assister à l'évènements étaient en pleine euphorie depuis leurs gradins dont il ne restait pas la moindre place. Tous étaient venus assister à une démonstration de véritable magie, celle de haut niveau et surtout, les plus impressionnantes. Les meilleurs mages de chaque guilde allaient montrer ce dont ils étaient capables et cela uniquement pour démontrer que la guilde à laquelle ils appartennaient était la meilleure de tout Fiore.

« - Ecoutez ces applaudissements … murmura Erza, surprise.

\- Il y a tellement de gens … angoissa Lucy.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas tous être des mages de Fiore … Il doit probablement y avoir pas mal de gens ordinaires ici, aussi … songea Grey.

\- D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ces vêtements … demanda Natsu en regardant sa tenue violette d'un œil torve.

\- Le maitre a dit qu'il vallait mieux qu'on porte des vêtements assortis pour l'équipe, répondit Lucy.

\- Je pense que c'est une idée ingénieuse, acquiesça Erza.

\- Ouais, moi aussi, dit Grey. »

Lucy lui fit remarquer qu'il ne portait même pas lesdits vêtements. Zeleph, pour sa part, était assez sceptique quant au choix des couleurs. Il avait plutôt l'habitude de porter du rouge ou bien du noir, mais certainement pas du violet. Il n'était pas certain que cette couleur lui aille bien, en fait.

« - Ça te va bien, le complimenta Natsu. Mais je préfère le rouge, ajouta-t-il.

\- Je suis surprise par l'idée du maitre d'inscrire deux équipes pour Fairy Tail, fit Grey. Et dire qu'on vient juste de l'apprendre.

\- Zeph est plutôt doué pour ce genre de chose ! sourit Natsu en serrant le mage noir contre lui. Ils vont avoir un de ces chocs, là-bas.

\- C'est ça, Fairy Tail, dit Erza en souriant avec fierté.

\- Le temps est enfin venu cette année ! clama une voix à l'extérieur. Le grand tournoi de la magie ! »

Les mages se turent afin de pouvoir écouter ce que les commentateurs allaient dire, autrement dit, le classement des équipes. De la huitème place à la première. Eux, ils avaient encore largement le puisqu'ils étaient arrivés les premiers à la sortie du Labyrinthe Céleste – puisque tel était son nom.

« - Je serai votre présentateur, Chapati Lola. Et l'ancien membre du Conseil Magique, Yajima, nous a rejoint en tant que commentateur. Merci d'être venu, Yajima.

\- Le plaisir est pour moi.

\- Pour l'invité du jour, nous avons convoqué la pétillante miss Fiore, Jenny Realight de Blue Pegasus.

\- Nous allons gagner cette année, alors regardez bien.

\- Toutes les équipes vont entrer sur le terrain. Tout d'abord, voici l'équipe qui a fini à la huitième place. L'armée des chiens de l'enfer, Quatro Cerberos ! »

L'équipe qui représentait la guilde Quatro Cerberos fit son entrée dans l'arène sous les applaudissements encourageants des spectateurs.

« - Vient en septième place, la guilde complètement féminine. Les danseuses des profondes bleues, Mermaid Heel ! »

Mermaid Heel entra dans l'arène est comme dit, il n'y avait pas le moindre garçon, juste cinq filles plus que motivées pour remporter la victoire.

« - A la sixième place on retrouve les ailes bleues brillant dans le noir, Blue Pegasus ! »

Cette fois-ci, il s'agissat d'un troupeau d'hommes qui entrèrent dans l'arène accompagné … d'une personne en costume de lapin. Les applaudissements reçues venaient surtout de filles encourageant leur garçon favoris, bien entendu.

« - Cinquième place … La déesse de l'amour et les sacrés destructeurs de la guerre. Lamia Scale ! »

Un groupe composé d'un mélange d'humains de tous les genres fit son entrée dans l'arène sous les applaudissements. On pouvait apercevoir à travers les applaudissement, des personnes qui étaient surprises de voir concourir cette année le Mage Saint Jura Nekis.

« - Continuons ! Arrivant à la quatrième place, nous avons … c'est plutôt surprenant … une guilde qui participe au tournoi pour la première fois. Les voleurs de minuit, Raven Tail ! »

Une groupe tout vêtu de noir fit cette fois-ci son entrée dans l'arène. Il s'échappait de chacun des membres une affreuse aura malsaine qui ne disait absolument rien qui vaille.

« - A la troisième place … Vont-ils pouvoir reconquérir leur gloire passée ? Contrairement à leur nom, ils sont la sauvage et impétueuse Fairy Tail ! »

Zeleph étouffa un petit rire en entendant la façon dont le présentateur présentait l'équipe dans laquelle se trouvait Luxus et Mirajane. Si pour eux cette équipe est impétueuse, alors qu'est-ce que leur seconde équipe pouvait bien être ? Un ouragan ? Pourquoi pas … L'idée était intéressante.

Sans surprise, Fairy Tail se fit huer par le public malgré sa déjà bonne position.

« - Il y a encore deux équipes qui ont réussi à passer le tour préliminaire ! »

Des murmures se firent entendre. Les spectateurs s'attendaient à voir Sabertooth être la première équipe, cependant … ils allaient avoir une sacrée surprise.

« - Allons-y ! L'équipe qui a atteint la deuxième place du tour préliminaire … Hé bien … C'est carrément inattendu ! La plus puissante, l'invicible, les rois ultimes ! Sabertooth ! »

Tandis que l'équipe entrait sur le terrain, il y eut des murmures surprit. Sabertooth ne s'était pas classée première ! Une autre guilde les avait dépassé et tous s'interrogaient à présent sur qui pouvait bien être cette guilde qui a dépassé les rois durant les préliminaires.

« - Allez, c'est à nous ! déclara Erza.

\- Et enfin, l'équipe qui est arrivée première durant le tour préliminaire … Non … Impossible … Est-ce vraiment le battement de leurs ailes tombées qui les as amenées jusqu'ici ? Voici celle qui était la moins attendue … L'incroyable … équipe B de Fairy Tail ! »

Leur groupe entra dans l'arène. Dans le public, on pouvait sentir la confusion.

« - Fairy Tail a une autre équipe ?

\- C'est merveilleux que Fairy Tail ait même deux équipes dans la compétition, dit un membre de Blue Pegasus.

\- Pourquoi Fairy Tail a-t-elle deux équipes ? se demanda le public.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

\- Bien, dit le présentateur, on dirait que beaucoup de persones sont encore perdues avec les nouvelles révisions des règles de cette année, vous ne croyez pas, Yajima ?

\- C'est vrai … acquiesça ce dernier. Cette année, chaque guilde peut avoir non pas une, mais deux équipes engagées dans le tournoi.

\- Mais dans ce tournoi, poursuivitt Chapati Lola, chaque équipe a la possibilité de se rencontrer et affronter l'autre équipe … Les membres de la même guilde seront-ils capables de s'affronter entre eux ?

\- Ce serait bien.

\- Mais … Cela ne semble pas juste, protesta Jenny. Qu'arriverait-il si chaque équipe envoyait à chaque fois un membre lors d'une bataille royale … Alors Fairy Tail serait la seule guilde à avoir deux membres sur le terrain en même temps, pas vrai ?

\- Sur plus de cent équipes qui ont participé, Fairy Tail est la seule et unique à avoir deux équipes en course … C'est un avantage qu'ils ont prit sur les autres, vous ne pensez pas ?

\- C'est définitivement en leur faveur. »

Après que Natsu eut déclaré la guerre à l'autre équipe de Fairy Tail – une nouvelle fois à la surprise générale – les présentateurs décidèrent qu'il était temps de commencer et se mirent donc à expliquer comment fonctionnait le tournoi, c'est à dire : des épreuves et des combats tous les jours. Accompagnant le planning rempli de points d'interrogations, la distribution des points pour les épreuves en fonction du classement. On ne pouvait faire simple.

La première épreuve de ces Grands Jeux de la Magie se nommait « Hidden », caché. Un cache-cache, à n'en pas douter.

Cette première épreuve se déoula mal pour Fairy Tail puisque le classement final n'était nul autre que :

.

 **1\. Sabertooth**

 **2\. Raven Tail**

 **3\. Lamia Scale**

 **4\. Blue Pegasus**

 **5\. Mermaid Heel**

 **6\. Quatro Cerberos**

 **7\. Fairy Tail A**

 **8\. Fairy Tail B**

 **.**

L'après-midi commença ensuite sur les chapeaux de roue avec Lucy devant affronter un membre de l'équipe de Raven Tail qui portait le nom de Flare et qui était un peu effrayante.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le bord du terrain, les membres de l'équipe Fairy Tail B eurent la surprise de voir une étrange créature venir se percher sur l'épaule de Zeleph. Celui-ci regarda la créature qui venait de se percher sur son épaule.

« - C'était donc toi … murmura le mage noir.

\- Euh … Zeph ? hésita Natsu. C'est quoi ce machin ? »

Il désigna la petite bestiole.

« - Un démon que j'ai un jour créé. Il s'appelle Obra. »

Grey s'éloigna d'un bond en entendant cela tout en demandant ce qu'il faisait ici, au Grand Jeux de la Magie.

« - Obra a plusieurs capacités. L'un d'elle est de pouvoir créer une « marionnette ». Il semblerait que sa marionnette ait infiltrer Raven Tail.

\- Quoi ?! C'est toi qui lui a demandé ça ? demanda Grey.

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit Zeleph en fronçant les sourcils. Il fait ce qu'il veut. Mais si cela peut intéresser le maitre, je peux lui demander d'espionner Raven Tail.

\- Quelles autres capacités a ce démon ? demanda Erza sérieusement.

\- Il peut transformer des parties de son corps séparément ainsi qu'annuler un sort sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

\- Tu connais tous tes démons ? demanda Erza.

\- Non … Ces informations viennent à l'instant de me revenir, avoua Zeleph en se tournant vers le groupe. Oh. Que fait Lucy ? »

Toute l'attention de l'équipe se reporta sur l'arène où Lucy avait invoqué Gemini. A présent, deux Lucy se tiennaient la main – dont une vêtue en tout et pour tout d'une serviette de bain – et ensemble, elles se mirent à réciter à l'unisson :

 _« - Contemple les cieux, ouvre-les, toutes les étoiles de l'univers … Baignée de lumière, reconnais-moi._

\- Gemini a la capacité de copier les capacités des personnes dont il prend l'apparence. En se doublant, elle compte multiplier ses forces pour une ultime attaque, dit le mage noir.

 _\- Ô tetra biblos … Puisque je suis le maitre des étoiles. Complète ton aspect … »_

De l'autre côté de l'arène, Flare Corona commença à paniquer. Elle avait bien raison. Zeleph ignorait quelle était cette magie qu'employait Lucy – certainement une nouvelle – mais il pouvait savoir que c'était quelque chose d'assez vilain, à en croire la puissance magique qu'il pouvait ressentir. Zeleph n'aimerait pas à être à la place de cette Flare …

« - N'interfère pas, ordonna Zeleph à Obra qui était toujours installé sur son épaule. Je n'ai encore jamais eu l'occasion de voir cette magie.

 _\- Ouvre la porte d'une parfaite malveillance. Les quatre vingt huits étoiles des cieux … Brille. Urano Metria ! »_

Une vive lumière s'échappa hors du corps de Lucy ainsi que de l'esprit céleste qui lançait la magie avec elle. La lumière emplit toute l'arène et aveugla les spectateurs. Lorsqu'elle s'évanouit, Flare était vaincue et Lucy tenait difficilement sur ses jambes.

Après un petit moment de silence, l'arène fondit en applaudissement, tous adressés à Lucy qui avait vaincu son adversaire avec un sort impressionnants.

Le deuxième combat opposa Blue Pegasus a Mermaid Heel. Blue Pegasus l'emporta haut la main. Puis vint Raven Tail contre Quatro Cerberos avec une victoire éclaire de Raven Tail. Le dernier combat de cette première journée était pour le moins … étrange. Il opposa Jura Nekis de Lamia Scale a Mystogan de Fairy Tail A.

De ce que Zeleph avait compris, Mystogan était originaire d'Edolas, l'univers parallèle à Earthland. Une action en entrainant une autre, il était retourné à son monde d'origine. Jellal était son alter-égo dans ce monde-ci. C'est pourquoi, pour cette compétition, Jellal se faisait passer pour Mystogan afin de pouvoir lui-même enquêter sur cette étrange magie qu'il avait ressentit les années précédentes venant de cet endroit. Ici, Jellal était un ancien Mage Saint devenu fugitif pour Zeleph ne savait quelle raison.

C'était donc un affrontement entre deux Mages Sacrés.

Au début, Jellal tenta d'utiliser la magie de Mystogan, sans succès. C'est pourquoi il décida au milieu du combat d'employer sa propre magie qui était la magie du Corps Céleste. Il aurait pu mettre Jura au tapis si … il ne s'était pas soudainement mit à se tordre de douleur, puis à rire, pour finir par s'évanouir. Zeleph fut peut-être le seul à avoir remarqué qu'une personne extérieur à ce combat était intervenue afin d'empêcher Jellal d'utiliser une puissante attaque. Ses deux collègues de Crime Sorcière, probablement.

Maguilty Sens.

Une magie à présent considérée comme une Magie Perdue qui affectait les sens d'autrui. Son utilisateur pouvait affecter les sens de son adversaire et pouvait également lier ds personnes entre elles afin qu'elle ressentent les mêmes douleurs, les mêmes émotions, les mêmes sensations. Le seul point négatif notable était que si l'une des deux personnes mourait, il en allait de même pour l'autre.

Arche du Temps. Maguilty Sens. Cela faisait déjà beaucoup d'utilisateurs pour des Magies Perdues.

Au final, Fairy Tail s'en sortait plutôt bien. Enfin … Cela dépendait de quel point de vue on se trouvait …

.

 **1\. Sabertooth – 20 pts**

 **2\. Lamia Scale – 16 pts**

 **3\. Blue Pegasus – 14 pts**

 **4\. Fairy Tail B – 10 pts**

 **5\. Raven Tail – 8 pts**

 **6\. Mermaid Heel – 3 pts**

 **7\. Quatro Cerberos – 2 pts**

 **8\. Fairy Tail A – 1 pts**

.

« - Ils ne sont pas censés être l'équipe la plus forte … ? demanda Lucy en observant les scores, parlant de leur autre équipe.

\- Et nous n'avons pas encore sortit le grand jeu, se navra Erza.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle entend pas « grand jeu », Zeph ? murmura Natsu à Zeleph.

\- Elle doit parler d'elle.

\- Au fait, Zeph … Je t'ai jamais demandé : Tu tiens bien l'alcool ? Je t'ai jamais vu boire !

\- Je n'ai jamais tenté l'expérience et je n'en éprouve pas le besoin, répondit le mage noir. »

S'il avait dit cela … Comment cela se faisait-il que Kana et Zeleph soient actuellement en train de faire un concours de boisson, aussi ivre l'un que l'autre ? Lucy aimerait bien le savoir …

« - Vas-y Zeph ! Tu vas gagner !

\- Ne l'encourage pas ! gronda Lucy en tirant Natsu par l'oreille et en le trainant dans un coin tranquille de la pièce. Pourquoi Zeph est en train de faire un concours de boisson avec Kana ?

\- Kana a entendu que Zeph n'avait jamais bu alors elle lui a donné un verre, puis un deuxième … jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait bu suffisamment pour accepter un concours de boisson avec Kana, expliqua Natsu. C'est chouette, tu trouves pas, Lucy ? Regarde, il est en train de s'amuser ! »

Lucy afficha une expression sceptique en voyant Zeleph fondre soudainement en larmes en reposant sa chope d'alcool sur la table en bois.

« - On dirait bien qu'il a l'alcool triste … constata la constellationniste, blasée.

\- Oh, mince ! Zeph ! »

Natsu accourut aussitôt. Levy et Lisana étaient autour du mage noir, essayant de le calmer, en vain. Il fallait dire, aussi, que la situation était inhabituelle. Le terrible mage noir Zeleph était tout de même en train de verser toutes les larmes de son corps en balbutiant des suites de mots incompréhensibles. Il semblait tout de même aux deux jeunes femmes avoir entendu les mots : « frère » - « Meldian » - « dragon » et « démon ».

« - Ah, Natsu ! s'exclama Levy, soulagé.

\- On a essayé de le calmer mais en vain. Il n'arrête pas de marmonner et de pleurer.

\- Je vais m'occuper de lui. Merci Lisana, Levy. »

Natsu s'approcha de Zeleph et posa une main sur son épaule. Un regard écarlate se tourna vers lui.

« - Allons nous coucher, Zeph. »

Zeleph regarda Natsu un moment avec une expression ahurit avant de hocher la tête. Le mage noir ne parvenant pas à tenir debout, Natsu dût le prendre dans ses bras et le porter jusqu'à la chambre qu'ils partagaient avec l'équipe. Le temps de faire le chemin, Zeleph dormait déjà. Il le coucha sur le lit qu'ils partagaient une fois arrivé. C'est à ce moment-là que Natu remarqua que Zeleph tenait quelque chose fermement dans sa main. Avec des gestes doux, il parvint à retirer l'objet pour remarquer que c'était le pendentif que Zeleph avait toujours autour de son cou. Poussé par la curiosité, Natsu décida de l'ouvrir.

Quelle fut donc sa surprise lorsqu'il vit la photographie de deux enfants souriants, l'un aux cheveux noirs et l'autre aux cheveux roses.

« - Mais … C'est nous deux … dit Natsu, surprit. Elle date de quand ? Zeph est un enfant dessus ! »

Natsu tourna son regard vers Zeleph. Il poussa un petit soupir. Et il ne pouvait pas interroger Zeleph sur la provenance de ce cliché puisqu'il avait perdu la mémoire … Natsu déposa le médaillon sur le table de chevet et s'allongea aux côtés de son amant qu'il serra dans ses bras, s'endormant dans cette position.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bien le bonjour !**

 **Il semblerait que j'ai deux jours de retard sur la publication et je m'en excuse. Je suis coincée au lit avec de la fièvre depuis quelques jours et aujourd'hui, il semblerait que je commence à aller mieux. J'en profite donc pour publier un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Alshert : Merci pour ta review ! ~**

 **Neah-D-Campbell1 : Ah, une review à laquelle je ne peux répondre sans risquer de spoiler … Les réponses, un jour tu les auras ! ~**

 **asuyaki : La fainéantise est très mauvaise pour la santé, très chère ! Même chose que Campbell1 : sans commentaire, sous risque de spoil ! Hé hé. Je peux cependant dire quelque chose qui ravira ton petit cœur (une sorte d'excuse involontaire pour le retard de deux jours) : un petit lemon sans prétention. Profite en bien !**

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** ** _Fairy Tail_** **appartient à Hiro Mashima que nous remercions tous gracieusement pour avoir donné naissance à Fairy Tail !**

 _ **RISQUE DE SPOIL, ÂMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR.**_

 **Dans ce chapitre plus particulièrement, vous trouverez une description légèrement détaillée d'une relation sexuelle entre deux hommes. Vous aurez été prévenu.**

* * *

 **Amnésie**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 12**

* * *

Zeleph ignorait encore si cela était ou non une bonne idée d'envoyer Natsu faire une épreuve se déroulant sur des chariots en mouvement. Il avait eu beau tenté de le dissuader de faire l'épreuve, en vain. Au moins, Natsu avait ému les spectateurs à la fin et peut-être qu'en fin de compte, ce n'était pas plus mal.

Un mal pour un bien.

Il n'avait pas souhaité regarder l'épreuve. Voir Natsu dans un pareil état sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quelque chose lui procurait un pincement au cœur. Pour se changer les idées, il préféra plutôt aller se promener à travers les couloirs du stade. C'est là qu'il qu'il l'avait croisé.

Elle l'attendait, tranquillement appuyée contre un mur. Lorsqu'elle l'avait remarqué, elle s'était redressée de toute sa petite hauteur pour faire face à Zeleph.

« - J'ai été surprise de te voir à Fairy Tail, dit doucement la projection de Mavis Vermillon. Est-ce que la guilde te plait ?

\- Il y a une bonne ambiance, répondit Zeleph.

\- … Je me demandais, Zeleph … fit Mavis en s'avançant un peu plus. As-tu réellement perdu la mémoire ou bien es-tu en train de jouer la comédie pour d'obscures raisons ?

\- Il me manque beaucoup de souvenirs importants. Les fondamentaux, expliqua le mage noir. Tout ce que j'ai, ce sont des choses en rapport avec la magie, des détails sans importance et surtout, les bases des souvenirs qui sont censés faire celui que je suis. C'est en tout cas ce que je pense.

\- Quelles sont ces bases ?

\- Je sais que mon existence entière tourne autour de deux pilliers : mon frère dont je n'ai aucun souvenir et une envie dévorante de mourir. Je sais que j'avais une connexion avec des dragons et je sais que toi et moi nous nous connaissions sans que je parvienne à savoir si nous étions amis ou je ne sais quoi. »

Mavis baissa la tête, coupable d'avoir douter sur l'honnêteté de Zeleph.

« - Donc tu ne te souviens pas. Est-ce que tu aimerai te souvenir ?

\- Je n'en éprouve pas le besoin, répondit doucement Zeleph. J'aime bien la vie que je mène actuellement avec Natsu. C'est vraiment très plaisant, bien que peu reposant. Ils sont beaucoup agités à Fairy Tail … »

Mavis rit en entendant cela, ne pouvant qu'être d'accord.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre depuis le terrain.

« - L'épreuve est terminée, constata Zeleph. Il était temps … »

L'après-midi avait lieu les combats. Le premier opposa Lamia Scale à Raven Tail. Ce furent ces derniers qui l'emportèrent. Le deuxième combat opposa Fairy Tail B à Quatro Cerberos. Ce furent Erza et Bacchus qui furent choisis pour s'affronter. Leur affrontement fut long et à cinq minutes près, ils faisaient une égalité. Cependant, Erza finit par vaincre son adversaire d'un coup d'épée bien placé. Le troisième affrontement fut Fairy Tail A contre Blue Pegasus et … mmh … son déroulement laissa Zeleph perplexe.

En effet, sans que l'on ne sache trop pourquoi, les deux adversaires – Mirajane et Jenny – avait tourné leur combat de magie en un duel de … séduction. Oui, Zeleph pensait que c'était cela dont il s'agissait : un jeu de séduction.

Pour sa part, il n'y était pas le moins du monde sensible. Il préférait de loin les muscles saillants de Natsu qui était justement en train de le serre contre lui, sa main se trouvant au niveau de sa taille, comme pour rappeler à Zeleph que ce duel en tenue provoquante n'était rien en comparaison à lui. Et Zeleph adorait la possessivité qu'il pouvait sentir chez son amant, alors il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit l'espace d'une seconde à protester.

Les autres spectateurs masculins semblaient en tout cas totalement charmés. Même le maitre ait les courbes des jeunes demoiselles en maillot de bain. Ce petit numéro de séduction devait donc être utile sur le commun des hommes.

Ses réflexions furent arrêtées par des lèvres qui se posèrent sur les siennes. Après ce baiser, Natsu se pencha vers l'oreille de Zeleph pour murmurer des paroles au creux de son oreille qui le firent rougir. Natsu prit cela pour un oui.

« - Hey ! Zeph et moi on s'en va, déclara Natsu à leur groupe.

\- Un problème ? demanda Erza, inquiète par cette soudaine décision.

\- Je meurs de faim ! dit Natsu en riant.

\- Evidemment … fit Grey.

\- Allez-y. On vous dira qui a gagné et on vous racontera le suivant, sourit Lucy. »

Sans s'attarder plus longtemps, ils quittèrent le Domus Flau pour aller à leur auberge où ils se rendirent imédiatement dans leur chambre. A peine la porte était-elle fermée que Natsu guida Zeleph vers leur lit en l'embrassant ardement. Ils tombèrent tous deux sur le matelat mou. Natsu était au-dessus du mage noir qu'il contempla durant quelques minutes avant d'entreprendre la tâche de déposer des baisers partout sur le corps de son amant, lui retirant ses couches de vêtements ce faisant.

Avec des gestes fébriles, Zeleph se mit également à retirer les vêtements du Dragon Slayer. Sentir la peau ardente le réchauffa lui-même et un premier gémissement incontrôlable lui échappa lorsque Natsu mordilla le lobe de son oreille, une zone qui érogène chez lui. Avec un sourire carnassier, Natsu continua de maltraiter cette zone. Zeleph mit une main devant sa bouche pour contenir ses petits bruits mais Natsu s'en empara en lui disant d'une voix pleine de désirs :

« - Ne te cache pas … »

Et ces simples mots suffirent à enflammer encore plus son corps. Natsu s'empara d'un carré de peau au niveau de son torse et se mit à l'aspirer en agitant sa langue contre la peau pâle. Tous deux savaient parfaitement bien que celui-là n'était que le premier d'une longue série. Et ils savaient également que chaque suçon disparaitrait bien rapidement. Cela ne les dérangea toutefois pas plus que cela.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir fait quelques autres petites marques qui ne manquèrent pas d'exciter Zeleph que Natsu se décida à aventurer sa main plus bas.

D'abord doucement, il posa sa main sur le sexe érigé de son amant qui laissa échapper un gémissement plus fort que les autres. Sournoisement, Natsu raffermit son toucher, s'emparant de la verge tendue qu'il commença à masturber avec la plus grande des douceurs. Pendant qu'il faisait cela, il présenta trois doigts à son partenaire qui les lécha avec plus ou moins de difficultés à cause de ses gémissements.

Une fois les doigts bien humidifiés, Natsu les récupéra et vint déposer un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de Zeleph, profond. Leurs deux langues se mirent à valser l'une avec l'autre. Les gémissements étaient étouffés mais pas moins présents. Natsu en profita pour glisser un premier doigt à l'intérieur de son amant. Il ne remarqua aucun changement chez son partenaire alors il commença à bouger son doigt. Natsu se détacha des lèvres de Zeleph pour pouvoir le laisser respirer, lui qui était tout gémissant. Il déposa une nouvelle myriade de baisers papillons dans son cou et inséra un deuxième doigt. Il douta sincèrement que le mage noir ait remarqué le premier doigt. Il se mit à faire des mouvements de ciseaux avec ses deux doigts et les gémissement s'intensifièrent.

Natsu haleta. Sa propre érection était douleureuse mais il faisait avec. Ne pas faire souffrir Zeleph était bien plus important à ses yeux que son propre plaisir. Il préféra bien le préparer pour l'accueillir. Quand Zeleph se mit à bouger les hanches pour accompagner les mouvements de ciseaux, le Dragon Slayer comprit que deux n'était plus suffisant pour satisfaire son amant. Alors il inséra un troisième doigt et se mit à bouger. Rapidement, Zeleph remua à nouveau ses hanches et Natsu comprit que son partenaire était prêt à l'accueillir. Il retira donc ses doigts – s'attirant un grognement frustré – et les remplaça rapidement par son sexe érigé. devait Lorsqu'il se mit à bouger ses hanches, Natsu comprit qu'il pouvait enfin y aller et se commença à bouger en lui. D'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus rapidement jusqu'à ce que Zeleph ne devienne plus que gémissements et lui grognements de plaisir intense.

Ils vinrent rapidement, ensemble. Fatigué, Natsu se retira de Zeleph et se laissa tomber sur le dos. Leurs respirations étaient haletantes tandis qu'ils étaient encore prit dans les limbes du plaisir. Le Dragon Slayer les recouvrit de la couverture et ils s'endormirent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, l'équipe B de Fairy Tail était de retour dans la chambre.

« - J'en étais sûr, dit Grey en voyant les deux hommes allongés dans le même lit. Tu me dois dix joyaux, Lucy.

\- J'étais pourtant certaine que Natsu avait vraiment faim …

\- Il avait faim d'autre chose, fit remarquer le mage de glace en haussant un sourcil.

\- Grey ! »

Erza lui envoya un regad d'avertissement qui le fit déglutir.

« - Laissons-les tranquilles, décréta la jeune femme. Allons plutôt manger. Nous leur raconterons les évènements demain. »

* * *

Comme promis, les trois mages racontèrent les deux duels qu'ils avaient manqué. Sans surprise, c'était finalement Mirajane qui avait gagné cet étrange concours de beauté en attaquant réellement au dernier moment, quand son adversaire s'y attendait le moins. L'autre affrontement avait opposé Sabertooth à Mermaid Heel et c'est Sabertooth qui avait perdu. Lucy expliqua alors la visite de Yukino, la constellationniste de Sabertooth qui avait perdu et qui avait été exilé de sa guilde pour cette défaite.

Ce jour-là, le juge invita est un membre du Conseil Magique. C'est pourquoi Mystogan et Zeleph ne pouvaient décemment pas faire acte de présence. Tandis que Mystogan s'attela à chercher la source de sa fameuse magie maléfique, Zeleph était tout simplement partit rejoindre les autres membres de la guilde.

« - Tu ne participes pas aujourd'hui, Zeleph ? demanda Mavis, intriguée.

\- L'invité du jour fait partie du Conseil Magique. Je préfère ne pas tenter le diable. A la moindre bavure, cette histoire pourrait mal finir.

\- Ce serait problématique, acquiesça Makarof. Wendy te remplace ?

\- Oui. Elle semble particulièrement heureuse de ce fait, dit Zeleph en regardant la Dragon Slayer.

\- Avec le troisième jour, les Grands Jeux de la Magie sont finalement entrés dans la deuxième moitié de la compétition, dit le présentateur Chapati.

\- Quel genre de drame féroce serons-nous capables de voir aujourd'hui ? demanda Monsieur Yajima.

\- L'invité du jour est Monsieur Lahar du Conseil de la Magie. Monsieur Lahar, votre poste est … celui de capitaine de l'équipe de prévention et de coercition, est-ce exact ?

\- En effet … Aucune fraude ne sera tolérée durant les jeux.

\- L'épreuve du troisième jour est Pandémonium. Il y aura un participant pour chaque guilde.

\- La maison des démons, n'est-ce pas … ? murmura Zeleph. Il faudra tuer des démons.

\- Erza ne serait pas la mieux adaptée pour cela ? demanda Mavis. »

Erza était justement en train de déclarer qu'elle y va. Kana se porta également volontaire, en tant que remplaçante de Mystogan, elle était en droit.

« - Oh. Obra va sa battre ? demanda Zeleph pour lui-même.

\- Le démon dont tu as parlé ?

\- Celui-là même. Je me demande comment il s'en sortira …

\- Tu ignores ses capacités ?

\- Il est surtout utile pour annuler les magies des autres. Il est également mes yeux.

\- Tes yeux ?

\- Je peux voir tout ce qu'il voit. C'est l'une de ses capacités que je trouve très pratique. Souhaitez-vous que je lui dise d'y aller doucement ?

\- Non. J'aimerai voir ce que vaut l'un de tes démons. »

Un immense bâtiment apparu au centre de l'arène.

« - A l'intérieur du temple, il y a cent monstres, expliqua Mato. Enfin, on les appelles comme ça mais ce sont des créatures magiques que nous avons créées. Elles n'attaqueront personne du public, alors détendez-vous. »

Il n'avait pas dit qu'elles n'attaqueraient pas les participants, cependant.

« - Les monstres sont divisés en cinq catégories : D, C, B, A, et S. Comme ça pour être plus précis. Soit dit en passant … au vu de la force que les monstres de catégorie D ont … »

Une écran se métérialisa pour montrer l'intérieur du bâtiment où une créature plutôt féroce était en train de détruire quelque chose.

« - Attendez-vous à voir des choses comme ça, et d'autres encore plus puissants … L'endroit où cent d'entre eux sont tapis, c'est le Pandémonium. Plus les catégories augmentent, plus la force augmente de manière exponentionnelle. La force du monstre de catégorie S est telle que même un membre des dix Mages Saints n'est pas assuré de le vaincre.

\- Ma magie aurait été parfaite pour cette épreuve, constata Zeleph avec désintérêt. »

Mavis lâcha un petit rire en entendant cela.

« - Pour ce faire, chacun de vous choisira un nombre de monstres avec lesquels il va se battre. C'est ce qu'on appelle votre « droit de défi ». Par exemple, si quelqu'un choisit trois, alors trois monstres vont apparaître dans le temple. Si cette personne parvient à vaincre les trois … alors le compétiteur gagne trois points. Ensuite le challenger suivant doit utiliser son « droit de défi » parmi les quatre vingt dix sept montres restants. Cela continuera jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus de monstres ou que le pouvoir magique de tout le monde atteigne zéro … A ce moment-là, la compétition s'arrêtera.

\- C'est comme un jeu de calcul, hein, fit remarquer la candidate de Lamia Scale.

\- Exactement. L'analyse de la situation devient très important. Cependant, comme je l'ai dit précédemment, les monstres ont des rangs. Que ce soit un ou cinq monstres que vous choisissez avec votre droit de défi, c'est un système où les monstres apparaissent au hasard. »

Les participants complétèrent eux-mêmes les consignes puis Mato répondit à une question de Kana. Cela fait, il tendit un pot dans la direction d'Erza qui prit l'un des huit bâtonnets qui s'y trouvaient et déclara avoir prit le numéro un. Une fois tous les numéros donnés, Erza déclara qu'elle allait combattre les cent monstres en même temps, à l'ébahissement général.

Zelephtourna son regard en entendant des rires pour voirs qu'ils appartenaient, sans surprise, à Natsu et Grey qui s'amusaient de la situation. Bien entendu. C'était là du Erza tout craché. Les autres membres de Fairy Tail semblèrent tout aussi surprit que le public.

Sans surprise pour Zeleph, Natsu et Grey, Erza rempli son contrat. Tandis que ceux de Fairy Tail l'applaudissaient avec amusement, tous les autres étaient cloués sur place. Même le membre du Conseil affichait une expression ahurit.

« - In … In … Incroyable ! dit le présentateur. D'une façon ou d'une autre … une seule personne … a pu vaincre tous les cent monstres ! Est-ce la vraie force de la guilde qui était dite la plus puissante il y a sept ans ?!

\- Et vous n'avez encore rien vu, dit Zeleph avec un petit sourire. En comparaison aux autres mages de classe S, Erza est la plus faible d'entre tous.

\- Erza Scarlet de Fairy Tail a dominé ! Une victoire écrasante qui ne laisse place à aucune contestation ! »

Tout le Domus Flau se rua en applaudissement. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

« - Le Pandémonium a été complètement annihilé ! Fairy Tail B remporte dix points ! »

Une fois que l'endroit fut redevenu silencieux, Mato prit la parole :

« - Euh … Les discussions qu'il y a eu ont conclus que les sept équipes restantes devaient finir d'établir un classement. C'est un peu banal mais nous avons préparé un jeu simple. Le Magic Power Finder. Lorsque l'on frappe cet engin avec du pouvoir magique, ce pouvoir est représenté par un nombre. La valeur de ce nombre va être utilisée pour établir un classement. »

Mermaid Heel fit un scoore de 365, un niveau suffisamment bon pour devenir capitaine chez les Chevaliers des Runes, selon l'invité qui faisait partie du Conseil Magique. Quatro Puppy – renommé ainsi des suites d'un pari de la veille – fit 124 et Blue Pegasus, 95. Deux scoores très faibles. Obra … ne fit pas plus de 4.

« - Quatre ?! s'exclama les membres de Fairy Tail a l'intention de Zeleph.

\- Les démons n'utilisent pas la magie mais les malédictions. Ces appareils ne captent que la magie, alors forcément, les données sont falsifiées.

\- Des malédictions … répéta Makarof. Je dois bien reconnaître que c'est du génie, grommela-t-il.

\- Je vous remercie. Mais en toute honnêteté, j'ai oublié la raison pour laquelle je l'ai créé. »

Mavis fixa Zeleph durant un moment avant de reporter son attention sur l'arène.

Sabertooth venait de faire un score de 3825. Sa performance fut vite balayée par Lamia Scale et son Mage Saint qui fit apparaître les chiffres 8544. Un scoore impossible à battre à moins que … Mavis afficha un sourire et Kana lança une puissante magie, l'une des trois grandes magies de Fairy Tail, Fairy Glitter. Evidemment. Tout pour la victoire … Cela se voyait, que cette enfant était le premier maitre de cette guilde de détraqués.

* * *

La partie combat de l'après-midi commença par Mermaid Heel contre Qutra Puppy. C'était la première qui s'en sortait victorieuse. Le deuxième combat opposa Sabertooth à Blue Pegasus. Sans surprise, ce fut Sabertooth qui remporta cette bataille.

S'affrontèrent ensuite Fairy Tail A et Raven Tail. Dès que le match commença, Zeleph remarqua l'anomalie. Il y avait trop de magie qui entourait l'arène. Une illusion, voilà ce dont il s'agissait. Zeleph ferma lles yeux pour voir à travers ceux de Obra. Comme il s'en doutait, il y avait bien une illusion. Luxus était en réalité face à toute l'équipe de Raven Tail et ils étaient en train de converser.

Zeleph rouvrit les yeux.

Son regard se posa sur un visage qui ne lui était pas totalement inconnu.

Mest.

Comme il le soupçonnait, c'était bel et bien un membre du Conseil Magique.

 _Mest. Entends-tu ma voix ?_

Doranbalt s'agita sur sa chaise à l'entente de cette voix dans sa tête. Quelqu'un utilisait la télépathie sur lui afin communiquer. Il porta son index et son majeur à sa tête et répondit à la question.

 _Je t'entends. Qui es-tu ?_

 _Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous attarder sur les présentations. Ce que tu vois dans l'arène est une illusion. Ce n'est pas la réalité. En réalité, tous les membres de l'équipe de Raven Tail ont abordé Luxus et sont prêt à se battre avec lui n'importe quand._

 _Raven Tail ?_

Doranbalt dirigea son regard vers les membres de Ravent Tail qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un cils.

 _Oublie-les. Ils aussi une illusion. Va tout de suite prévenir ce Lahar qu'ils fassent cesser le combat avant qu'il n'y ait un mort à déplorer._

 _Es-tu certain de ce que tu avances ?_

 _Pourquoi mentirais-je ? Je peux tout aussi bien m'occuper de briser l'illusion._

Et avant que le Chevalier des Runes n'ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, le paysage présent sur la scène se brisa. Les illusions disparaissèrent pour laisser place au vrai combat à savoir : Luxus en train de battre tous le membres de Raven Tail. Tous ? Non, il en manquait un. Le dénommé Obra. Les quatre mages furent expulsés contre les rebords de l'arène. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour les Chevaliers des Runes pour intervenir.

« - Mais … Que s'est-il passé, ici ?! demanda le présentateur.

\- C'est le maitre de guilde ! s'exclama Mato. Alexei n'était nul autre que le maitre Iwan !

\- Le combat jusqu'à maintenant était un illusion ?! Celui qui tient encore debout est en fait Luxus ! C'est terminé ! Quoi qu'il en soit, le vainqueur est … Luxus, de Fairy Tail A. »

Raven Tail fut arrêté ainsi que disqualifiée de la compétition. Le quatrième match s'enchaina avec Fairy Tail B contre Lamia Scale. En fin de compte, ce combat se fini par une égalité, tout simplement.

A la fin de cette troisième journée, le classement avait beaucoup basculé depuis le premier jour …

.

 **1\. Fairy Tail B – 37 pts**

 **2\. Sabertooth – 34 pts**

 **3\. Mermaid Heel – 32 pts**

 **4\. Lamia Scale – 31 pts**

 **5\. Fairy Tail A – 30 pts**

 **6\. Blue Pegasus – 18 pts**

 **7\. Quatro Puppy – 14 pts**

 **Raven Tail – Discalifiée**

.

Fairy Tail pourrait bien, en continuant sur cette voix, être les deux premières guildes de tout le royaume de Fiore. Demain serait le quatrième jour. Selon le planning, les combats seront du deux contre deux. Zeleph se dit qu'il y avait de fortes chances qu'il se retrouve à combattre aux côtés de Natsu. Cela serait fantastique … Surtout s'ils avaient pour adversaires les jumeaux dragons.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bien le bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Nous sommes le neuf décembre, cela signifie donc mise à jour de cette histoire !**

 _ **Disclaimer : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima, comme nous le savons tous.**_

* * *

 **Amnésie**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 13**

* * *

C'était le quatrième jour des Grands Jeux de la Magie.

Lors de la partie épreuve, ce fut une bataille navale qui eut lieu. Les règles étaient simple : les joueurs qui quittent la sphère perdent et la personne qui resterait serait déclarée vainqueure. Tous les participants étaient des femmes, hormis celui de Quatro Puppy qui était un homme. Ils étaient tous en maillot de bain. Evidemment. Face aux formes généreuses des particpantes, l'homme était l'intrus qui faisait tâche.

Quatro Puppy fut d'ailleurs la première équipe à se faire éjecter hors de la sphère par la membre de Blue Pegasus qui se trouvait être Jenny, celle qui avait fait une sorte de concours de séduction avec Mirajane. Jubia éjecta ensuite trois concurrente à l'aide d'une attaque qui était apparemment inspirée de son amour pour Grey … En entendant cela, Natsu afficha un sourire carnassier qui promettait mille et un sarcasmes et occasionnellement un combat avec Grey plus tard. Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel et Lamia Scale se retrouvèrent donc hors jeux. Il ne restait à présent plus que trois participantes : Sabertooth, Fairy Tail A et B. Par manque d'attention, Jubia se retrouva éjectée à son tour hors de la sphère par Minerva qui jouait pour Sabertooth.

Les deux participantes restantes étaient Minerva et Lucy.

Une autre règle fut alors appliquée : durant cinq minutes, les deux participantes devaient rester à l'intérieur de la sphère. Si l'une d'entre elles se retrouvait éjectée avant la fin de ces cinq minutes, elle finissait à la dernière placE.

Durant cinq minutes, Lucy parvint à rester dans la bulle avant que Minerva ne se mette à la torturer. Pour des raisons évidentes, l'épreuve prit fin et Lycu reçu les premiers soins par Wendy et Sheiia de Lamia Scale qui possédait également des pouvoirs de guérisons, quoique plus puissants, avant d'être emmenée à l'infirmerie.

Après cela, Fairy Tail déclara la guerre à Sabertooth.

Tout le monde se réunit ensuite à l'infirmerie. Après que Lucy se soit endormit, le maitre débarqua.

« - Alors les deux équipes A et B sont là, constata-t-il.

\- Maitre …

\- Bon timing. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. L'administration du tournoi a ordonné que nous réunissions les deux équipes.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Natsu.

\- Réunir la A et la B ? demanda Luxus.

\- Pourquoi voudraient-ils ça … ?

\- Ils ont dit que c'était à cause de l'exclusion de Raven Tail, ce serait gênant d'avoir un nombre impair d'équipe pour les affrontements de la partie combat. Nous avons donc réunit les deux équipes.

\- Et le nombre de points ?

\- Ils vont prendre la plus petite somme des points … C'est à dire les trente six points de l'équipe A.

\- C'est cruel. »

Après débat, il fut décidé de la réorganisation de Fairy Tail.

Polyussica, qui avait fait le déplacement en tant que guérisseuse de Fairy Tail supposa, et à juste titre, que le cinquième jour serait destiné à un affrontement en cinq contre cinq, alors le choix devaient être fait méticuleusement.

« - L'équipe de Fairy Tail a fini sa réorganisation. Et nous entrons enfin dans la partie bataille du quatrième jour.

\- La partie du combat est un affrontement entre équipes, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Nous avons déjà affichés les matchs officiels. »

.

 **Blue Pegasus VS Quatro Puppy**

 **Mermaid Heel VS Lamia Scale**

 **Fairy Tail VS Sabertooth**

 **.**

Considérant les forces de chacune des deux équipes ainsi que la tension tout à l'heure après la Bataille Navale, l'affrontement entre Fairy Tail et Sabertooth était de loin celui qui était le plus attendu et celui vers qui l'attention toute entière serait tournée.

« - Voici la nouvelle équipe de Fairy Tail !

\- C'est une équipe incroyable, commenta Kana en souriant.

\- Jubia ne les imagines pas perdre.

\- Les sentiments de notre guilde ne font plus qu'un ! Nous vous les confions, dit le maitre.

\- C'est le moment de leur montrer … la force de nos liens, décréta Mavis. »

L'arène se met à trembler sous les applaudissements en furie du public.

« - L'arène tremble ! dit le présentateur. Nous vous présentons … L'équipe de Fairy Tail ! »

L'équipe était composée d'Erza, Grey, Luxus, Natsu et Zeleph. Avec pareille équipe, il était impossible que Fairy Tail puisse perdre.

Le premier affrontement opposa Blue Pegasus à Quatro Puppy. Blue Pegasus l'emporta avec comme bonus, la véritable identité de la personne dans le costume de lapin. Un Ichiya en version Exceed … Pourquoi pas, après tout. Le second combat fut Lamia Scale contre Mermaid Heel qui finit sur un match nul.

« - C'est une arène survoltée, mais ne manquez surtout pas une miette du prochain combat ! Justement, les emblèmes des deux guildes ont été érigés dans l'arène. La guilde qui était connue comme la plus puissante il y a sept ans … va affronter celle qui revendique actuellement ce titre ! Natsu et Zeph de Fairy Tail ! Sting et Rogue de Sabertooth !

\- On va se battre ensemble, Zeph ! sourit Natsu en se tournant vers son partenaire.

\- Je n'ai pas les deux mains libres, soupira Zeleph en désignant le livre qu'il tenait contre sa poitrine.

\- T'aurais dû le donner au maitre.

\- Je ne le confierai qu'à toi, Natsu.

\- En plus, dit le présentateur, il y a trois Dragons Salyers ! Trois d'entre eux utilisent la magie qui a été faite pour tuer les dragons.

\- Mmh … Je me demande bien quelle magie utilise le partenaire de Natsu, dit monsieur Yajima.

\- Vous avez raison ! Nous ne l'avons encore jamais vu à l'oeuvre ! Nous montrera-t-il une magie aussi extraordinaire que celle de son partenaire ? Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est enfin le moment de leur confrontation ! Qui va l'emporter ? La fée ou le tigre ? Trois dragons ont été libérés sur le champ de bataille ! Le combat rêvé de Dragons Slayers. C'est finalement devenu réalité. Le match va bientôt commencer ! »

Les deux équipes se faisait face. Néanmoins, par rapport à Natsu, Zeleph se tenait un peu en retrait. Dès que le match commencera, il se mettra à l'arrière.

« - Que le match … commence ! hurla Mato. »

A peine le signal fut-il donné que Natsu fonça. Il utilisa ses deux poinfs pour mettre un coup en plein milieu du visage de ses deux avdersaires. Les deux furent éjectés. Natsu ne laissa pas le temps à ses adversaire de reprendre leurs esprits qu'il fonçait déjà sur l'un d'eux – Sting – avec son poing enflammé et lui infligea un autre coup qui l'éjecta à nouveau à plusieurs mètres de là.

Sting se rattrapa et attaqua.

« - Rugissement … du Dragon de la Lumière ! »

Natsu esquiva ce qui semblait être un laser.

Zeleph avait les yeux fermés depuis le début du match.

« - Comme je le pensais, commenta Zeph pour lui même de l'endroit où il se tenait, Sting est le Dragon Slayer de la lumière et Rogue celui de l'ombre. Belle complémentarité, mais … »

Il fit un bond de plusieurs mètres sur le côté en esquivant une attaque de Rogue qui lui était destinée.

« - … j'ai une défense imparable, termina-t-il. »

Rogue se précipita vers Zeleph en attaquant :

« - Poing du Dragon de l'Ombre ! »

Zeleph bloqua l'attaque de sa main libre sans la moindre difficulté. Etre immortel n'était pas mauvais dans le sens où son corps était bien plus solidue que celui des humains normaux. Il profita de la surprise de son assaillant pour le propulser à plusieurs centaines de m_tre de là avec un coup de pied dans le vent. Natsu attrapa Rogue à l'attérissage par le col et le balança dans les airs tandis qu'il attaquait Sting avec ses pouvoirs.

« - Attaque de l'Aile du Dragon de Feu.

\- Que … Que se passe-t-il, ici ?! s'exclama le présentateur Chapati, n'en revenant pas. Sting et Rogue, les Dragons Jumeaux de la plus puissante guilde de Fiore sont sous pression !

\- Propulsion Blanche, déclara Sting, de nouveau debout.

\- Propulsion Sombre, dit Rogue à son tour. »

Les deux Dragons Slayers se retrouvèrent entourés d'une aura lumineuse pour Sting et d'une aura sombre pour Rogue.

Sting s'attaqua à Natsu avec un puissant coup de poing. Rogue tenta de mettre un coup de pied dans l'estomac de Zeleph pour lui retourner la faveur mais celui-ci l'esquiva d'un pas sur le côté tout en saisissant au passage l'un de ses bras. Rogue fit arrêté dans son élan et envoyé sur le sol sans vergogne.

« - Je me demandais … fit Zeleph en maintenant Rogue sur le sol avec son pied, le dragon qui t'a instruit ne serait-il pas, par le plus grand des hasards, Skiadram ? »

Rogue écarquilla les yeux en entendant le nom du dragon qui l'avait élevé.

« - D'où sais-tu cela ? demanda-t-il. »

Zeleph ne répondit pas. A la place, il leva sa main qui se retrouva enflammée et infligea un coup de poing brûlant dans la figure de Dragon Slayer qui l'encaissa, déconcentré. Zeleph attrapa le col de Rogue et le jetta.

L'arène explosa dans un rayon de lumière. Lorsque la lumière se dissipa on pouvait voir Natsu tenant le poing fermé de Sting.

« - Monsieur Yajima ! Que se passe-t-il … ? demanda le présentateur. »

Natsu mit Sting à terre.

« - Mmh … Leurs niveaux sont beaucoup trop éloignés, répondit monsieur Yajima. »

Les deux participants de Sabertooth étaient au sol.

« - Mais quels … Quels développements ! Qui aurait pu s'y attendre ?! Les Dragons Jumeaux de Sabertooth ne peuvent même pas bouger le petit doigt face aux membres de Fairy Tail ! Le match va-t-il se terminer comme ça ? »

Sting et Rogue se redressèrent difficilement, les membres tremblants

« - Je ne peux pas perdre … déclara Sting. Pour le bien de Lector. »

Les visages des Dragons Jumeaux étaient recouverts de tâches de la couleur de leur élément. Sting avait des marques blanches et Rogues des traces noires peu encourageantes.

« - Rogue, reste en arrière, déclara Sting. Je m'en occupe.

\- Natsu, appella Zeleph à côté de lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tiens. »

Zeleph tend son poing fermé en direction de Natsu. Quand il ouvre sa main, dedans brille une flamme imposante d'une belle couleur or. Natsu sourit à cette flamme et la dévore sous les yeux ahurit des spectateurs. Son corps se recouvra à son tour d'écailles. Lui aussi était entré dans la Dragon Force.

La Flamme du Crime.

C'était une flamme qui contenait tous les crimes du lanceur en une couleur dorée. Cette flamme demandait beaucoup de magie pour être produite mais elle était puissante. Zeleph pouvait se permettre d'user d'un nombre conséquent de magie.

Sting attaque à ce moment-là Natsu qui bloqua l'attaque avec ses deux bras croisés devant son visage. Le Dragon Slayer de la lumière n'en démordit pas, puisqu'il donna un coup de genou dans le ventre de Natsu. Sting se propulsa dans les airs.

« - Souffle … du Dragon Blanc ! »

Sous la force de l'attaque, le sol de l'arène se détruisit. Natsu, Sting et Rogue se retrouvèrent entrainé sous terre. Zeleph attérit sur le sol. Il était parvenu a esquivé l'attaque à la dernière minute. Il s'approcha avec prudence de l'énorme cavité qui s'était à présent ouverte pour voir Natsu qui attérissait douloureusement au sol. Pour la suite de match, des lacrimas-visions apparurent apparus afin que les spectateurs puissent voir l'affrontement qui se déroulait sous terre.

Zeleph trouva que l'affrontement s'éternisait un peu trop. Il était temps d'y mettre un terme.

Pendant ce temps-là, Natsu était en train d'expliquer qu'il s'était laissé frappé exprès afin de retenir toutes leurs habitudes, comme par exemple le fait qu'ils tournaient leur pied droit vers onze heure durant une attaque, à la stupéfaction totale des Dragons Jumeaux qui arguaient qu'ils avaient pourtant mit toutes leurs forces dans leurs attaques. Natsu répondit qu'il le savait et que maintenant, il avait mal partout. Il se mit alors cette fois-ci à les attaquer avec son vrai pouvoir, ne laissant pas le temps à ses adversaires de riposter. Par conséquent, tous se désintéressèrent totalement de Zeleph qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis la destruction de l'arène.

« - Tu es doué pour détourner l'attention d'autrui, Natsu … sourit le mage noir. »

Les deux Dragons Slayers de Sabertooth étaient l'un à côté de l'autre et s'apprêtaient à lancer une attaque unissant leurs deux magies. Unisson Raid. Ils lancèrent cette attaque vers Natsu, quand … Zeleph apparu de nul part. Deux cercles magiques superposés l'un sur l'autre apparaissèrent devant lui afin de protéger Natsu et lui de l'attaque. Pendant que les jumeaux continuaient de s'acharner sur les deux boucliers, Zeleph se tourne vers son amant et lui tendit son livre.

« - Peux-tu me le tenir cinq minutes, Natsu ? J'ai besoin de mes deux mains libres.

\- Ouais, pas de soucis ! »

Natsu s'empara du livre et le serra contre sa poitrine, le titre caché par son torse.

« - Il est temps de mettre un terme à cette bataille, déclara Zeleph. »

Zeleph commença à bouger ses bras en un mouvement circulaire. Son bras droit vers l'avant et le gauche vers l'arriève. Tandos qu'il faisait cela, sa voix froide résonna à travers tout le stade à l'aide des lacrimas-vision.

« - Vous devez être puni.

\- P … Puni ? articula Sting, n'en croyant pas ses oreille.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? questionna Rogue, incrédule.

\- Tout d'abord, une punition pour vous être amusés des malheurs de Lucy ce matin. »

Les mains de Zeleph étaient à présents proches l'une de l'autre.

« - Ensuite, pour avoir ainsi maltraité Natsu. »

Ses doigts mains étaient à présent collées l'une à l'autre au niveau des poignets. Sa main droite sur le dessus avait l'index et le majeur pointant vers le haut tandis que son autre main en bas a le petit doigt et l'index pointaient vers le bas.

« - Repentez-vous. »

Une immense explosion résonna tandis qu'une colonne sombre s'éleva.

Quand celle-ci disparu, Sting et Rogue étaient évanouis sur le sol. Natsu et Zeleph étaient face à eux, victorieux. Les spectateurs fondirent en applaudissements.

« - Je pouvais les battre tout seul, tu sais … fit remarquer Natsu.

\- Ce sera pour une prochaine fois, alors. Je n'aime pas te voir être ainsi frappé.

\- Mais t'as dévoilé ton potentiel magique.

\- J'ai encore deux-trois tours en réserve pour demain. Plus important … il se pencha vers Natsu et lui murmura à l'oreille : Ici, nous sommes plus proches de la source de magie dont Crime Sorciere nous a parlé.

\- Tu veux dire … que c'est sous terre ? Demanda Natsu, surprit.

\- Ce n'est pas un humain que je sens. Et je peux te dire que cette magie m'est familière …

\- Tu sais ce que c'est ?

\- Pas encore. Mais je vais forcer ma mémoire pour me souvenir de quoi il s'agit.

\- Très bien. Avertissons l'équipe de ce fait.

\- Le vainqueur est Fairy Tail ! Hurla le présentateur. Ils sont maintenant les numéro un ! Le quatrième jour des Grands Jeux de la Magie prend fin maintenant. Vous avez un jour de repos, la dernière bataille se déroulera après demain. Le dernier est un Survival Battle où tous les membres de chaque équipe participe. Qui sera le vainqueur ? Attendez cela avec impatience ! »

* * *

L'équipe qui était Fairy Tail B il y a encore quelques heures s'avançait dans les couloirs du Domus Flau. Zeleph venait à l'instant de leur expliquer ce qu'il avait ressentit comme magie après le match.

« - Donc tu as ressentit ta propre magie mais venant d'un objet et tu ne te souviens pas de quoi il s'agit, résuma Erza.

\- C'est cela. Je cherche dans mes souvenirs pour l'instant. Je sais que c'est quelque chose que j'ai inventé par le passé mais pour l'instant, les seules informations qui me viennent à l'esprit sont celles sur le Système-R. »

Un silence pesant s'installa sur le groupe. Le simple fait que l'objet soit un invention de Zeleph ne disait rien qui vaille. Il y avait de fortes chances que cela soit aussi mauvais que les démons qu'il avait créé par le passé, quand il participait aux guerres d'il y a quatre cent ans. Tous ses travaux remontaient à cette époque. Ils étaient les seuls dans ce couloir, alors quand un homme arriva à leur contre sens, ils ne le manquèrent pas.

L'homme, quand il les aperçu, s'arrête de marcher, les yeux écarquillés, comme n'en revenant pas.

« - Votre Majesté ? dit-il d'une voix surprise.

\- Majesté ? répéta Erza. Je peux savoir à qui vous vous adressez ? »

L'inconnu ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, il s'avança pour s'arrêter à un mètre de Zeleph qu'il regarda droit dans les yeux.

« - Je suis venu voir comment vous vous portiez, votre Majesté. Cela fait neuf ans que vous n'êtes pas revenu au royaume et cela inquiète tout le monde. »

Zeleph resta silencieux durant quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de demander :

« - Excusez-moi mais … Qui êtes-vous ? »

Les yeux du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs qui leur faisait face s'écarquillèrent de surprise et d'incrédulité.

« - Oh ! T'es un ami de Zeph ? demanda Natsu en souriant. Tu vois, Zeph a débarqué il y a sept ans à la guilde sans le moindre souvenir !

\- Vous êtes amnésique … ? répéta le jeune homme. »

L'inconnu toussota pour reprendre contenance et déclara d'une voix plus que sérieuse :

« - Je suis Inbel Yura, votre Majesté. Je suis membre des Spriggan Twelve ainsi que votre consul. Puisque vous semblez avoir tout oublié concernant ce sujet-ci, je vais vous rappelez qui vous êtes. Vous êtes l'homme qui a fondé l'empire militaire Arbaless qui se situe en Arakitacia, le continent voisin. Là-bas, vous vous faite appelez l'Empereur Spriggan.

\- Arbaless … ? répéta pensivement Zeleph. Cela me dit vaguement quelque chose. Et donc, vous êtes venu vous assurer que je me portais bien, Inbel ?

\- En effet. Bien que vous ayez l'habitude de souvent vous absentez, cela n'a jamais dépassé la période de trois ans. Mais puisque vous êtes amnésique, je vais vous ramener à Arbaless afin que les souvenirs vous reviennent en mémoire.

\- Je suppose que cela est non discutable ?

\- En effet. Veuillez pardonner mon impolitesse mais s'il le faut, je vous ramenerai de force.

\- … Très bien, accepta Zeleph.

\- T'es sérieux ?! s'exclama Natsu.

\- Il semblerait que je n'ai pas le choix. Natsu peut-il venir avec moi ?

\- Vous faites comme vous le souhaitez, votre Majesté. »

La demande sembla apaiser Natsu.

« - Nous partirons après les Grands Jeux de la Magie, dans ce cas, dit le mage noir. J'en parlerai au maitre tout à l'heure. Au fait, Inbel … Comment avez-vous su que je serai ici ? De ce que j'en sais, je n'apprécie pas les endroits où il y a beaucoup de monde.

\- Je vous ai vu sur une lacrima-vision le premier jour des jeux.

\- Je vois … »

En arrivant à l'auberge, Zeleph trouva le maitre de la guilde et lui expliqua ce qu'Inbel avait dit. Le maitre sembla être surprit d'apprendre que Zeleph était l'empereur Spriggran mais accepta tout de même que Natsu s'en aille avec lui en lui soutirant la promesse d'emmener avec lui Erza et Grey avec eux et de les ramener dans deux mois à la guilde, avec ou sans lui.

Lorsque Zeleph sortit fait un tour avec Natsu, Erza ne manqua pas d'interroger la maitre sur cette décision.

« - L'Empire d'Arbaless a tenté de mener une guerre contre Ishgar il y a une dizaine d'années. Nous devons saisir la chance de nous infiltrer là-bas pour surveiller leurs agissements.

\- Je vois, dit Erza.

\- Qui aurait cru que le mage noir Zeleph serait l'Empereur de la plus grande puissance militaire d'Earthland ?

\- Arbaless est si puissant ?

\- Leur effectif est de 730 guildes puissantes. Leur élite, les Spriggan Twelve sont douze membres qui ont la puissance de notre plus puissant Mage Saint. Ce sont de véritables monstres.

\- Cet Inbel a déclaré qu'il était consul et membre des Spriggan Twelve.

\- Nous allons devoir le surveiller pour nous assurer qu'il ne fasse rien, dans ce cas. »

Makarof ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il craignait le pire …

* * *

 **Bon.**

 **Je vais répondre aux reviews en fin de chapitre, maintenant. C'est un peu embêtant de devoir éviter de parler de certaines choses car elle se passe dans ce chapitre.**

 **Alshert : Des combats en veux tu, des combats en voilà ! J'espère que le combat entre Natsu-Zeleph et Sting-Rogue aura été à ton goût ! Celui-là était un peu prévisible dans le fait qu'il arrive, mais au moins aurais-je réussis à surprendre avec la magie qu'à utiliser Zeleph pour gagner. Sans membre du Conseil, il peut bien se défouler un petit peu, après tout, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Neah-D-Campbell1 : Prévenir en plus d'au début de chapitre ? Bien. J'y penserai.**

 **asuyaki : Merci bien ! Mieux, mieux … Bof, pas trop. Je tousse encore beaucoup, mais je peux me rendre en cours, donc c'est que ça va déjà plutôt pas mal. Ah-ah ! Je le savais, qu'ils te plairaient, ces petits ébats. Oh, mais c'est que Zeleph est assez pudique, hé hé ! Mais qui sait … peut-être se défoulera-t-il enfin ? Je suis prête à parier que Natsu trouverait cela incroyablement bandant.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bien le bonsoir ! Comment vous portez-vous ? Bien j'espère ! Les vacances arrivent à grand pas et Noël avec, après tout.**

 **Pour Noël, je vais essayer de sortir un petit one-shot sur Fairy Tail et, comme vous vous en doutez, sur plus particulièrement Zeleph.**

 _ **Disclaimer : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima, comme nous le savons tous.**_

 **On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 **Amnésie**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 14**

* * *

« - Enfin ! Enfin ! On y est ! Le dernier jour des Grands Jeux de la Magie, le festival ardent des mages. Peu importe que vous soyez heureux ou malheureux, aujourd'hui le vainqueur sera désigné. Ce sera moi le journaliste du jour, Chapati … et comme commentateur, Monsieur Yajima, ancien membre du Conseil. Et l'invité spécial est … Mato, la mascotte officielle des Grands Jeux de la Magie. Etes-vous prêt à être l'arbitre aujourd'hui, Mato ?

\- Je vais bien aujourd'hui. Faisons de notre mieux !

\- Et maintenant, c'est le moment de l'entrée des équipes ! Actuellement à la sixième place, seront-ils capables de blesser un comeback ? Le molosse qui a été renommé « chiot », Quatro Puppy. »

Quatro Puppy fit son entrée dans l'arène, suivit par Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale et Mermaid Heel.

« - Et les actuels numéro deux. Vont-ils capituler ? Ou vont-ils reprendre leur titre ? Sabertooth ! »

L'équipe de Sabertooth entra avec Minerva à sa tête. Ils affichaient des airs un peu différents et on pouvait également noter l'absence de l'un des Exceeds qui les encourageaient.

« - Et la dernière guilde, les numéro un actuellement. La guilde qui était considérée comme la numéro un il y a sept ans, fait son comeback ! Que Fairy Tail entre ! »

Sous les acclamations euphoriques, l'équipe de Fairy Tail fit son entrée.

« - Il semblerait qu'ils aient changé leurs membres ! s'exclama le commentateur.

\- Je me demande ce que je fais ici … murmura Inbel. Je ne suis même pas membre de Fairy Tail.

\- Quand Mavis a une idée, personne ne peut l'arrêter, rit Natsu qui se tenait à côté de Zeleph. »

L'équipe n'était pas exactement la même que lors du quatrième jour, puisque Grey était aux abonnés absents à cause d'une très mauvaise grippe qui avait décidé de s'acharner sur lui. Malheureusement, la stratégie de Mavis voulait que ce soit un mage de glace qui affronte une certaine personne, alors … une chose en entrainant une autre, Invel se retrouva comme son remplaçant. Si Zeleph ne le lui avait pas demandé, il aurait très probablement refusé net. Il avait d'ailleurs refusé en sentant les regards de l'équipe sur sa personne.

Invel lâcha un profond soupir ennuyé.

« - Grey … n'est pas ici ? demande Chapati.

\- Mmh … Il s'est peut-être passé quelque chose … supposa monsieur Yajima. »

* * *

« - Montrez vos armes, magies et liens avec vos amis … un jeu de survie où tout le monde participe … les Grands Jeux de la Magie commencent maintenant ! Le champ de bataille sera la ville toute entière de Crocus. Les membres de chaque guilde sont déjà dans tous les recoins de la ville. Vous allez parcourir la ville et si vous rencontrez un ennemi … un combat commencera. Si votre ennemi perd connaissance ou n'est plus en état de combattre, votre guilde gagnera automatiquement un point. Aussi, chaque guilde choisira un leader. Les autres guildes ne sauront pas de qui il s'agit. Si vous battez le leader, votre guilde gagnera cinq points. Vous pouvez donc obtenir au maximum quarante cinq points. Tout le monde à ses chances de gagner. Chaque équipe a différentes stratégies. Ils peuvent soit se séparer, soit agir ensemble. Qui sera au sommet de la gloire ? Que les Grands Jeux de la Magie commencent ! »

Les équipes se mirent en action, certains partèrent en équipe, d'autres s'aventurèrent seuls dans la ville. Seul Fairy Tail resta sur place, les membres restant alignés l'un à côté de l'autre, les yeux clos et les poings serrés. Et cela attira tout de suite l'attention. Personne ne compris cet étrange comportement. Même les membres de la guilde qui les encouragaient ne pouvaient comprendre la raison de ce comportement. Mavis resta muette parce que c'était Zeleph et elle, qui avaient mit au point la stratégie de l'équipe. Ensemble. Ces deux esprits brillaients s'étaient concertés afin de mettre en place une stratégie imparable.

La stratégie des Fées.

Ce que les personnes extérieurs à la stratégie ne pouvaient savoir, c'était que Fairy Tail était en réalité en train d'aligner ses pions. En effet, Zeleph était présentemment en train d'user de ses pouvoirs pour activer tous les pièges qu'il avait discrètement marqué à divers endroits de la ville. Cela avait été une lourde tâche, mais s'il était appliqués avec le plus grand des soins. Et Fairy Tail n'entrera en scène que lorsque tout aura été mit en place, bien entendu. Ce sera lui, Zeleph, qui bougera de sa place le premier, puisqu'il se téléportera dans un coin qu'il avait repéré la veille, à l'abri des regards. Il y restera jusqu'à la fin de la partie.

Après tout, n'était-il pas le leader ?

L'équipe de Fairy Tail ouvrit enfin les yeux.

Tous les pièges étaient maintenant activés aux endroits où leurs adversaires devraient passer seon les prévisions de Mavis et Zeleph. C'était un peu cruel, comme méthode, de faire des barrières magiques avec des runes, mais cela était tout à fait légal selon le reglèments des jeux. Au même titre que la téléportation.

Aussitôt, Zeleph disparu et les autres membres se mirent à courir.

« - Fairy Tail bouge ! s'exclama le journaliste. Mais … Il semblerait que Zeph ait tout simplement disparu du terrain ! Où peut-il bien être passé ? »

Dès que Fairy Tail aura fait le premier mouvement, il y aura exactement 97% de chance que Rufus de Sabertooth les attaques avec sa nuit d'étoiles filantes. Et durant les deux secondes où l'on voyait les éclairs dans le ciel, il était possible de s'en échapper avec une esquive d'urgence. Et le fait qu'il ne puisse trouver l'emplacement de Zeleph va tellement le déconcentrer qu'il mettra moins de puissance dans son attaque. Dès lors, il sera tellement déconcentré et s'acharnera à le trouver au point qu'il ne verra pas la barrière de runes dans son sillage. Dès lors … Inv el se mettra en route pour l'approcher et le réduira à néant.

« - Incroyable ! Rufus de Sabertooth vient de se faire prendre dans une barrière magique ! »

Pendant ce temps-là, Erza fera une première approche avec l'ennemi au nord-ouest : Jenny de Blue Pegasus. Elle la vaincra en un seul et unique coup. Natsu sera au sud pour vaincre l'ennemi. Après avoir vaincu l'ennemi qui s'est échappé de l'attaque de Natsu vers la fontaine, Inbel partira en chemin pour s'occuper de Rufusn toujours prisonnier des runes.

« - Quelle bataille pationnée ! Trois équipes occupent la top position.

\- Mmh … Blue Pegasus est totalement vaincue, constata monsieur Yajima.

\- Le nombre de participants a vraiment diminué. »

Inbel arriva à l'endroit où Rufus était bloqué.

« - Inbel de Fairy Tail arrive à l'endroit où Rufus de Sabertooth est retenu prisonnier ! Cette barrière magique était-elle l'oeuvre de l'équipe de Fairy Tail ?! »

Le mage de glace remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

« - Les stratégies de sa Majesté sont toujours aussi efficaces malgré son amnésie, constata-t-il. Bien. Finissons-en rapidement. »

D'un simple mouvement de main, Rufus se retrouva congelé par la magie de son adversaire.

« - Rufus a été vaincu. Inbel a gagné ! Inbel de Fairy Tail ! Avec ça, Fairy Tail est la seule équipe qui a cinq membres aptes. D'ailleurs, nous ignorions toujours la position actuelle de Zeph … Fairy Tail mène actuellement ! Après eux, il y a Sabertooth, Lamias Scale et Mermaid Heel ! Fairy Tail a toujours tout ses membres, c'est un avantage certain. »

A ce moment-là, contrairement aux calculs de Zeleph et Mavis, Kagura vint attaquer Erza.

« - Voilà qui est intéressant ! Ce combat déterminera qui est la bretteuse la plus forte !

\- Je suppose que c'était à prévoir, dit Zeleph, appuyé contre un mur dans une ruelle. Dans un jeu, il y a toujours un pion ou deux qui échappent à notre contrôle.

\- Minerva fait irruption dans le combat ! Voilà que ce combat devient triangulaire ! Une joute entre les trois mages favorites de cette compétition ! Qui survivra ?

\- Kagura et Minerva étaient les deux pions dont j'avais prévu la perte de contrôle avec Jura. »

Comme prévu par la stratégie, Natsu se retrouva en face à face avec Rogue qu'il vaint rapidement, faisant de par cet acte gagner un point à Fairy Tail. »

Luxus et Orga de Sabertooth s'affrontaient mais ils furent interrompu par l'arrivé de Jura. Erza vaint Kagura mais ce fut Minerva qui élimina Kagura, la leader de Mermaid Heel.

« - Eclipse ! s'exclama soudainement Zeleph. »

Il venait de se souvenir quel était cet objet dont s'échappait sa magie.

Il s'agissait d'Eclipse, une porte qu'il avait construite et qui permettait de voyager dans le temps. Son emploi nécessitait une quantité incommensurable demagie et si cette porte était sous le bâtiment … alors cela signifiait que la magie nécessaire à son emploi était collecter des participants eux-même et ce, contre leur gré. Si cette porte collecte de la magie, alors cela signifiait qu'une utilisation est prévu pour très bientôt. Et elle ne peut être utilisée … que lors des éclipses.

Il y en avait une ce soir même.

Zeleph lâcha un soupir. Il allait falloir qu'il avertisse les membres de Fairy Tail de l'évènement. Et empêcher, occasionnellement, que quelqu'un l'utilise.

Pendant ce temps-là, la route d'Inbel croisa celle de deux membres de Lamia Scale ; Leon et Shelia.

« - Je suis surpris, dit Leon en l'apercevant. Je pensais que Grey ne manquerait pas cette dernière épreuve.

\- Malheureusement, il semblerait qu'il ait attrapé une virus coriace qui l'empêche de quitter le lit. C'est pourquoi on m'a ordonné de prendre sa place.

\- « On » ? Qui est ce « on » ? »

Inbel ne répondit pas à la question et se mit plutôt à attaquer. D'un simple claquement de doigt, Shelia se retrouva transformée en une statue de glace. L'utilisation de cette magie fit trembler de froid Leon qui, pourtant, avait une résistance accrue au froid. Grelottant, il complimenta cette puissante magie avant d'envoyer une attaque en direction de son adversaire. Ce dernier gela de son pouvoir l'attaque et la fit se briser.

Le regard d'Inbel se posa sur la statue glacée de Shelia.

« - Cette fille … est-elle une ami proche ?

\- Hein ? Oui, et alors ? répondit Leon. »

 _Fairy Tail n'utilise pas de magie d'une telle bassesse. Evitez de l'utiliser, Inbel, je vous prie. Natsu serait furieux …_

 _« -_ Ce n'était que de la curiosité de ma part. »

Et sans crier garde, il congela à son tour Leon qui fut déclaré inapte au combat.

Du côté de Luxus, ce dernier bat tant bien que mal le Mage Saint Jura. Erza bat Minerva avec ce qui semblait être ses dernières forces et une toute nouvelle armure.

« - Erza a gagné ! Elle a vaincu le leader de Sabertooth et gagne cinq points. Balèze ! Fairy Tail est trop balèze. Vont-ils gagner sans même qu'un seul de leur membre ne soit vaincu ? Il ne reste plus que Sting de Sabertooth ! Monsieur Yajima, ceci est …

\- Mmh … Fairy Tail est trop proche de la victoire … »

Un faisceau lumineux représentant l'emblème de Sabertooth s'éleva dans le ciel, indiquant la position du dernier ennemi à vaincre.

« - Il semblerait que je n'ai plus le choix, constata Zeleph. Pareille invitation ne se refuse pas. »

Zeleph se téléporta tout de suite à la source de cette lumière. Les autres membres de Fairy Tail étaient également en train d'arriver. Luxus était couvert de blessure et Erza semblait à peine tenir debout en se cramponnant à un bâton de toutes ses forces. Natsu affichait des blessures plus ou moins grave. Seuls Inbel et Zeleph étaient en parfait état.

« - Quel spectacle, commenta Sting. Et dire que je vous admirais il y a sept ans.

\- Arrête ton bavardage, dit Natsu. C'est le dernier combat. On va le faire à un contre un. Tu préfères qui ?

\- Vous pouvez m'attaquer tous ensemble, puisque vous êtes blessé.

\- Tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer Fairy Tail, conseilla doucement Zeleph.

\- En aucune manière, je vous respecte. C'est pourquoi je vais tous vous vaincre ensemble ! J'attendais ce moment ! Je prouverai à Lector ma puissance !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mais es-tu sérieux ? demanda Luxus.

\- Bien. Si c'est ta décision, accepta Erza. Je serai ton avdersaire. Sting.

\- C'est bon. Je vais vous montrer mon pouvoir … maintenant que je me suis éveillé. »

Une aura de puissance commence à l'envelopper et il lâcha un petit ricanement quand … il aperçu le sourire confiant d'Erza et la force qui émanait de chacun de ses adversaires, lui donnant l'impression que malgré ses efforts, jamais il ne pourrait les surpasser. Il arrêta son attaque et afficha de l'hésitation. Inbel commença à lever l'une de ses mains pour attaquer lorsque Zeleph lui fat signe de ne rien faire en levant sa main vers lui, les yeux rivés sur le Dragon Slayer de lumière qui serra la machoire et les poings, plein de sueur et tremblant. Il s'apprêta à attaquer quand … il tomba à genou sur le sol en déclarant qu'il ne pouvait gagner et qu'il abandonnait.

« - Le vainqueur des Grand Jeux de la Magie est … Fairy Tail ! »

* * *

« - Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?!

\- Ce soir, à la nuit tombée, la Porte Eclipse va être ouverte. Elle permet de voyager dans le temps grâce au pouvoir des constellationnistes. Cette ouverture serait sans gravité si elle n'était pas connectée au passé d'il y a quatre cent ans. En ouvrant la porte, cela va créer une ouverture pour permettre à des dragons de venir à notre époque.

\- Mais … Pourquoi est-elle connectée au passé d'il y a quatre cent ans ?

\- Je ne me souviens pas trop de cette affaire. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que j'ai envoyé des personnes il y a quatre cent ans à cette époque et que la porte y est par conséquent reliée.

\- Donc si la porte est ouverte … le monde cours à sa perte, devina Erza. Mais … cela signifie qu'ils ont une constellationniste avec eux ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Pour ouvrir cette porte, il faut utiliser les douze clefs du zodiaque. Quelqu'un doit être venu emprunter les dix clefs de Lucy et les deux de Yukino pendant que vous n'étiez pas en mesure de vous en apercevoir et une fois la magie entrée, cette même personne est venue vous les rapporter.

\- Que pouvons-nous faire ? demanda Lucy, inquiète.

\- Les empêcher d'agir. Trouvez la constellationniste de Sabertooth et amenez-la au palais. Lucy, Inbel, nous allons au palais.

\- Attends ! intervint Natsu. Je viens avec vous ! »

Zeleph hocha la tête pour signifier que c'était d'accord.

Natsu prit la main du mage noir et Lucy posa l'une de ses mains sur son épaule. Inbel prit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'il devait en faire de même et posa sa main sur l'autre épaule. Ils disparurent aussitôt de la pièce pour être téléporté dans un buisson, caché de la vue des nombreuses personnes présentes.

« - On va commencer à se préparer pour contrer l'attaque des dragons … Pour ce, il faut immédiatement démarrer le canon Eclipse. Activez l'ouverture !

\- Attendez ! intervint Zeleph en s'avançant, suivit par Inbel. »

Natsu et Lucy restèrent à couvert pour intervenir avec l'effet de surprise au besoin.

« - La Porte Eclipse ne doit pas être ouverte.

\- Que dis-tu ? demanda une femme. »

A en croire par son habillement, elle était de noble naissance. La princesse ? Il semblait à Zeleph que c'était cela.

« - Cette porte ne doit pas être ouverte, répéta Zeleph.

\- Pourquoi cela ? Si nous n'ouvrons pas cette porte, le monde sera détruit par dix mille dragons. La Porte Eclipse peut les repousser avec le canon qu'elle possède.

\- Ce canon Eclipse n'existe pas. Cette porte est une barrière temporelle.

\- Le canon Eclipse consiste à relâcher une certaine quantité de pouvoir magique emmagasiné !

\- Non, vous faites erreur. Il ne s'agit pas d'une arme.

\- Cela suffit ! Vous êtes en train de vous opposer à la princesse !

\- Princesse ou non, vous faites un grossière erreur. Cette porte est une barrière temporelle qui relie notre époque à une autre datant de quatre cent ans. »

Cela attira des exclamations dans les rangs soldats présents. Même la princesse affichait une expression choquée tandis qu'elle fait une réalisation.

« - Vous n'êtes pas une idiote, vous savez très bien ce qu'il y avait il y a quatre cent ans. En ouvrant cette porte, vous allez permettre à vos fameux dragons d'entrer à notre époque et de réaliser cette prédiction que vous tenez de je ne sais où.

\- Mais … Cet homme, pourtant … Il a dit … les dragons …

\- Et vous l'avez cru ? Les dragons ont disparu il y a de cela quatre cent ans. Comment pourrait-il rester dix mille dragons sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive ? Soyons sérieux cinq minutes, voulez-vous.

\- Comment savez-vous tout cela … ? demanda la princesse, surprise.

\- J'ai mes sources et elles sont fiables. Si cela peut vous faire plaisir, si votre prétendue armée de dragons fait son apparition, vous pourrez me blâmer et ouvrir la porte. »

Peut-être était-ce la confiance qui émanait de Zeleph, qui convainquit la princesse de ne pas ouvrir la porte. A moins que ce ne fut l'aura de puissance s'échappant de lui.

« - Je vous crois, déclara la princesse.

\- Dans ce cas … Zeleph tendit sa main en direction de la porte, je vais la détruire. L'existence même de cette porte n'est plus utile, désormais. »

Il envoya une masse informe obscure en direction de la porte qui fut détruite dans une énorme explosion qui fit trembler le sol pendant quelques secondes.

« - C'est … incroyable ! Ces portes sont faites en alliage de maginium !

\- Toi … Qui es-tu ? demanda la princesse en se tournant vers Zeleph.

\- Je m'appelle Zeph et … je ne suis qu'un mage de Fairy Tail. »

Finalement, cette histoire s'était bien terminée et aucune mort n'avait été à déplorer. Comme prévu, il n'y avait pas eu la moindre trace de ne serait-ce qu'un seul dragon.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Neah-D-Campbell1 : _Bien, dans ce cas, je préviendrai juste avant la scène. Je pensais que cela serait suffisant de prévenir au début du chapitre, mais peut-être que certaines personnes ne s'intéressent pas à ce genre de scène … C'est noté !_**

 **Alshert : _Je suis certaine que Zeleph à Arbaless promet énormément ! Après tout, il est l'empereur, là-bas. Oui, Zeleph s'est un peu lâché pour le combat. Quoi de plus normal, après tout ? Le non-développement du secret de Natsu, c'était volontaire. Il s'agit, après tout, d'un secret, n'est-ce pas ?_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclamer : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

 **Amnésie**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 15**

* * *

Appuyé contre le rempart en bois du bâteau, Natsu Dragnir regardait l'horizon qui lui faisait face. Cela faisait déjà une journée qu'il était à bord de ce bâteau en direction de l'Empire d'Arbaless. Il devrait s'estimer heureux que ce dernier soit accessible par l'eau et que, par conséquent, il n'y ait rien d'autre comme moyen de transport à utiliser. Cela faisait étrange de quitter Ishgar, son continent de naissance, ou même juste le Royaume de Fiore.

« - Nous arriverons d'ici trois heures au port d'Ismov, le renseigna Zeleph en arrivant. Ensuite nous devrons utiliser une calèche pour arriver à Vistarion, la capitale.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Quelques heures de plus, selon Inbel.

\- … Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas d'Arbaless ? demanda Natsu en se tournant vers lui.

\- Pas vraiment …

\- Si ça se trouve, il a juste mentit !

\- Je ne pense pas. J'ai parfois des bribes de souvenirs qui me reviennent en mémoire, mais rien que je puisse utiliser. Ce doit être parce que je n'y allais pas souvent ou bien parce que je n'appréciais pas d'y être.

\- « Plus tu respectes la vie, plus tu la retires. Moins tu l'as respecte, moins il y a de morts », hein … Si tu as réussis à fonder un empire sans que la malédiction ne l'affecte, c'est que tu ne devais pas respecter leur vie.

\- Des pions. C'est ainsi que l'Empire d'Arbaless me vient en mémoire. Selon Inbel, mon immortalité est connue de tous, bien qu'ils n'en savent pas les détails.

\- … Hé, Zeph …

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Pour … blup. »

Le teint de Natsu verdit tandis qu'il devint tout mou. Zeleph le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne rencontre le sol. Il l'accompagna dans sa chute pour ensuite le faire s'appuyer contre le bord du bâteau en position assise. Il passa un bras autour des épaule de Natsu en le serrant contre lui. Les effets de sa magie avait finalement cessé de faire effet et il ne pouvait plus l'utiliser. Il était déconseillé de l'applique trop de fois contre le mal des transports, puisque cela pourrait finir par donner le mal de terre et ce, de façon irrémédiable.

Depuis l'autre bout du bâteau, Inbel Yura observait les deux hommes et plus particulièrement celui aux cheveux roses.

« - Natsu Dragnir … murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Le frère cadet de sa Majesté ressuscité en tant que END. Cela me surprend qu'il ait également oublié son précieux frère. Lorsque la mémoire lui reviendra, comment leur relation vtournera-t-elle ? Relation incestueuse ou bien froideur glaçante ? La deuxième option serait plus que préférable et ne serait-ce que deux mois à Arbaless devrait être suffisant pour que sa Majesté se souvienne de l'essentiel. »

Dès qu'il mit pied à terre, Natsu se mit à courir et à bondir dans tous les sens, heureux de se sentir à nouveau bien.

Zeleph l'observa faire avec un sourire attendrit sur les lèvres qui stupéfia Inbel qui jamais n'avait vu l'Empereur d'Arbaless afficher pareil sourire. Ceux qu'il avait pu observer par le passé avait toujours été froids, calculateurs, voir, de temps à autre, cruels. Bien sûr, il avait affiché un sourire doux et mélancolique lorssqu'Inbel l'avait questionné sur son médaillon, mais cela n'avait jamais été _juste_ doux et attendrit.

« - Nous vous réjouissez pas trop vite, Natsu, déclara Inbel avec sérieux. Nous avons encore six heures en calèche avant d'être arriver à Vistarion. »

Cette déclaration eu le mérite de rendre Natsu penaux. Il se dirigea vers Zeleph pour poser son front sur son épaule, complètement déprimé à présent.

« - Ton consul est déprimant, marmonna Natsu, boudeur. J'ai envie de le cogner

\- Allons, allons …

\- Ismov est une belle ville, complimenta Erza en regardant le port où s'agitent de nombreux travailleurs.

\- Il s'agit de l'une des plus importantes villes portuaires d'Arbaless. Ce port est celui qui effectue toutes les transactions avec les autres pays d'Aricitacia. Cela fait vingt ans qu'Ismov appartient à l'Empire d'Arbaless.

\- C'est pas beaucoup, commenta Grey.

\- La création d'Arbaless ne remonte qu'à i peine cent cinquante ans. Une vingtaine d'années représente plus de 13% de l'histoire de l'empire ce qui est un pourcentage non négligeable. Si vous le voulez bien, un fiacre nous attend. »

Le groupe embarqua dans le véhicule et à peine celui-ci s'est-il mit en marche que Natsu reprit son affreuse couleur verte. Il se laissa tomber sur les jambes de son amant, son visage caché dans les pans de ses vêtements tandis qu'il espère inutilement que Morphée l'acceptera en son sein.

« - J'ai requiert la présence des Spriggan Twelve, votre Majesté. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez d'avoir déclaré que s'ils manquaient à l'appel, vous alliez sévir.

\- Sont-ils souvent absents ? demanda Zeleph.

\- Vous nous avez accordé une grande liberté de mouvement et de ce fait, beaucoup d'entre eux s'aventurent à l'autre bout d'Arikitacia. Pour que tous soient présents, il faut s'y prendre un ou deux mois à l'avance bien que … certains ne se donnent même pas la peine d'assister aux réunions même lorsqu'ils sont présents dans le palais, ajouta Inbel d'une voix légèrement grinçante.

\- Sont-ils forts ? s'enquit Erza, malgré elle intriguée.

Selon les dires de sa Majesté, chacun d'entre nous pourrait vaincre votre meilleur mage – God Serena, si je ne m'abuse ?

\- Impressionnant ! fit Grey, épaté. T'entends ça, tête à flamme ? »

Natsu émit un étrange bruit en guise de réponse.

Ces six heures de voyage furent longues mais finalement, ils finirent par arriver aux portes de Vistarion. Le groupe de Fairy Tail eut alors la surprise de voir qu'une foule de personnes s'était formée le long de la grande allée qui menait au palais. Des voix joyeuses et pleines d'admirations résonnaient dans les rues de la capitale d'Arbaless alors qu'ils s'aventuraient sur le chemin.

« - Son Altesse royale est de retour !

\- Cela fait neuf ans !

\- L'Empereur Spriggan arrive !

\- Longue vie à l'empereur !

\- Hé bien, il y a foule, commenta Erza.

\- Sa Majesté est très apprécié par son peuple. Il est un bon empereur qui respecte ses sujets autant qu'il lui en est possible. »

Durant tout leur chemin jusqu'au château au centre de la capitale, leur chemin fut ponctué d'acclamations. Vistarion possédait une magnifique architecture, encore plus belle que celle d'Ismov qui pourtant était déjà merveilleuse, surtout pour une ville portuaire. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant le château. Il n'y avait pas énormément de soldats mais à chaque fois qu'ils en croisaient un sur leur chemin, celui-ci saluait avec un immense respect Zeleph.

« - Ouah ! C'est géant ! s'exclama Natsu. »

Ils entrent dans le château. Le hall d'entrée était somptueux et sur le sol se trouvait un tapis écarlate. Dispersé un peu partout dans le hall, dix personnes.

« - Le vent du printemps est de retour, constata une voix désinvolte. »

La voix appartenait à une femme aux courts cheveux verts coupés en carré qui était vêtue d'un long manteau sous lequel elle ne porte que des sous-vêtements.

« - Un vent … noir, contredit une autre femme. »

Celle-là portait à peu près le même attirail que l'autre femme à l'exception qu'elle avait une veste nouée autour de sa taille

« - Non … Une tempête crépusculaire porteuse de mort, reprend-elle. Ce nom, « vent du printemps », ne vous va pas du tout.

\- Désert ! s'exclama un homme en écartant les bras. Z'êtes comme la poussière qui vole sur une terre morte !

\- Un peu de respect pour notre Majesté, dit Inbel d'un ton réprobateur. »

Zeleph resta silencieux, interrogeant du regard Inbel.

« - Il semblerait que vous ayez ramené de la visite, constata une femme à la magnifique chevelure rouge.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici … ? murmura un homme vêtu d'une armure avec un air lassé.

\- Personnellement, je me demande plutôt ce qu'est une correction « façon empereur », dit un homme en remettant en place l'un de ses gants.

\- Tu n'aimerai pas savoir, mon père peut être assez imaginatif en matière de correction, rit doucement un homme portant une croix sur le dos et une autre sur le front.

\- S'il vous plait, intervint Inbel. La raison pour laquelle je vous ai réunis est pour vous présenter à sa Majesté qui, malheureusement, a perdu la mémoire. »

Cette déclaration provoqua un silence total dans toute la pièce. Un silence incrédule car cette nouvelle était certainement de loin la plus inattendue.

« - Je suis Eileen Belserion, se présenta finalement la femme à la longue chevelure rouge avec un petit air suffisant.

\- Bloodman, marmonna un homme avec une apparence plutôt démoniaque.

\- Mon nom est August, votre Majesté, dit l'homme qui semblait être le plus vieux d'entre tous. Soyez le bienvenue à Arbaless.

\- Appelez-moi Dimaria, dit la femme qui avait comparé Zeleph a une tempête mortelle. Et elle c'est Brandish, ajouta-t-elle en passant un bras autour des épaules de l'autre femme en sous-vêtements qui la repoussa avec dégoût.

\- Je m'appelle … commença l'homme aux croix

\- Rakheid, compléta Zeleph en plissant légèrement les yeux. Je me souviens de toi.

\- Vraiment ? Vous m'en voyez honoré !

\- Je me souviens de tous les démons que j'ai créé, ajouta-t-il. »

Les yeux du dénommé Rakheid se posèrent quelques secondes sur le livre que Zeleph tenait contre sa poitrine avant de fusiller Natsu du regard, sans aucune raison apparente.

« - Ajil, c'est mon nom, dit d'une manière provocante l'homme qui parlait tout à l'heure de désert.

\- Pauvre pêcheur … fit moqueusement un homme aux cheveux noirs bouclés. Wahl Icht. »

Sa remarque fit rouler des yeux August qui s'abstint néanmoins de tout commentaire.

« - Je m'appelle Jacob, dit l'homme aux gants.

\- Nineheart, déclara le dernier. A présent, je vais y aller. Du travail m'attend ailleurs. »

Sans attendre la moindre autorisation, il quitta la pièce en passant devant le groupe de Fairy Tail, comme s'il les provoquait.

« - Qu'est-ce que t'as à m'regarder comme ça, toi ? demanda Ajil à Natsu.

\- Ah ? Je regarderai jamais un type comme toi, répondit Natsu.

\- Tu veux t'battre, c'est ça ? Viens, j't'attends !

\- Je m'enflamme ! »

Face aux manque de réaction chez les autres Spriggan Twelve, Zeleph conclut rapidement que cet homme, Ajil, était le genre de personne qui aimait se battre et saisissait la moindre occasion pour provoquer un combat.

Erza, pour sa part, ignorait si cela était une bonne chose de laisser Natsu répondre à la provocation et ne manqua pas de se dire que Zeleph avait trouvé de biens étranges énergumènes pour l'entourer. Puisqu'il était l'empereur de ce pays, elle supposait que ces fameux Spriggan Twelve seraient des personnes sérieuses et obéissantes. Les pions idéals à déplacer sur un échiquier, en somme.

Quelle pouvait bien être la raison pour laquelle Zeleph avait choisit ces individus qui ne semblait ni obéissant à la lettre, ni même respectueux ? Visait-il uniquement la puissance en les réunissant ? Cela devait être le cas.

Avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de s'en apercevoir Ajil mit Natsu au tapis en une rapide attaque.

« - Il est aussi fort que le vieux ! commenta Natsu, admiratif. »

Zeleph lâcha un petit soupir en entendant cela. Il avait ler pressentiment que durant ces deux prochains mois, Natsu n'allait pas cesser de provoquer en duel cet homme qui utilisait le sable. Comme si avec Grey n'était pas déjà suffisant !

Inbel décida qu'il était temps de s'en aller et se tourna vers le groupe de Fairy Tail afin de leur dire qu'il allait leur montrer les chambre où ils pourraient s'installer pour les deux prochains mois. Cela remit Natsu d'aplomb qui se leva d'un bond.

Les chambres se situaient dans la partie ouest du château, au second étae. Erza et Grey avaient une chambre côte à côte, à quelques portes de celle que partageait Natsu et Zeleph – à la demande persistante du premier qu'Inbel avait accepté avec un petit soupir.

La chambre de l'Empereur Spriggan n'avait, en soit, rien de spécial. Elle faisait exactement la même taille que celles d'Erza et Grey, il y avait même une décoration très similaire. Cette chambre était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus impersonnel. La seule différence était qu'il y avait une penderie avec quelques vêtements de rechange et des posés posés ça et là.

Malgré sa longue absence, la chambre n'avait pas le moindre grain de poussière.

« - Hé, Zeph ! interpelle Natsu en s'asseyant sur le lit de la pièce pendant que le propriétaire découvrait les lieux. Qui c'est, ce Rakheid ? T'as dit que c'était un de tes démons, non ?

\- Oui. Si tu me demandes cela afin de te mesurer à lui plus tard, je te le déconseille fortement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- L'un de ses pouvoirs est le plaisir.

\- Le plaisir ? répéta Natsu. Attends …

\- Son pouvoir affecte toutes les personnes ayant déjà eu une relation sexuelle. Tu es d'autant plus receptif à son pouvoir quand la dernière fois ne remonte pas à très longtemps. Il est inutile de te préciser que face à lui, tu perdrais toute dignité et te mettrais à rouler au sol en gémissant d'un plaisir incontrôlable.

\- Pourquoi tu as créé un démon comme ça ?! s'exclama Natsu.

\- Je me le demande … marmonna Zeleph. Je peux toutefois te dire qu'il est le meilleur démon que j'ai créé après END dont il a été le meilleur corps expérimental pour le créer.

\- Il me fixait bizarrement, tout à l'heure.

\- J'ai remarqué. Je m'assurerai qu'il ne te fasse rien, le rassura Zeleph en venant à lui. »

 **/!\ LEMON /!\**

Zeleph posa un genou sur le matelat, entre les jambes de Natsu vers lequel il se pencha pour l'embrasser avidement. Natsu prit rapidement le contrôle du baiser et fit s'asseoir son amant sur ses jambes, ses deux mains posés sur ses hanches. Il lâcha un gémissement lorsque Zeleph frôla sans le faire exprès la bosse déjà dure présente sous son pantalon. Durant de longues minutes, les deux hommes sembrassèrent amoureusement. Pendant le baiser, les mains de Natsu passèrent sous les vêtements de Zeleph pour caresser son corps et le réchauffer, occasionnellement.

Natsu fit s'allonger le mage noir sur le lit et commença à le dévêtir en l'embrassant partout, l'excitant. Il passa plusieurs fois sa main en coup de vent sur le bosse dure de son amant, joueur, faisant à chaque fois grogner Zeleph de frustration. Natsu retira à son tour ses vêtements, avec une lenteur volontaire qui fit languir son partenaire. Ses vêtements retirés, il retourna à ses caresses qui devinrent plus fermes et précises. Chacune était dirigée vers une zone que Natsu savait érogène chezz Zeleph. Il prit un malin plaisir à le torturer en prenant son temps.

Natsu revint à la bouche de Zeleph et l'embrassa tout en caressant son corps. Profitant que son amant soit concentré ailleurs, Natsu approcha sa verge tendue de l'antre à sa disposition et se glissa doucement en lui, centimètre par centimètre, attentif aux moindres réactions de l'homme sous lui qui lâcha un cri de surprise mélangé à du plaisir.

Une fois complètement entré, il attendit que Zeleph lui fasse signe qu'il pouvait commencer à se mouvoir, ce qui ne tarda pas. Aussitôt, il se mit à labourer Zeleph de toute ses forces qui tentait de retenir du mieux qu'il le pouvait ses gémissements incessants, presque en vain. Attendrit par tant d'effort, Natsu vint l'embrasser pour étouffer ses gémisements. Il en profita pour glisser une main entre leurs deux corps pleins de sueurs pour caresser le sexe de son partenaire qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête face à tout ce plaisir qui l'assaillait.

Dans un ultime cri, les deux hommes jouirent ensemble.

Fatigué, Natsu récupéra la couverture qui se trouvait au bord du lit et la déposa sur leurs deux corps étroitement enlacés.

* * *

 **Bien le bonsoir ! Comment vous portez-vous, en cette belle soirée ? Noël est passé mais il reste toujours le Nouvel An à fêté d'ici quelques jours. J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances ?**

 **Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous mettons les deux pieds dans l'Arc Arbaless en commençant sur les chapeaux de roues avec la présentation des Spriggan Twelve et un petit lemon entre Natsu et Zeleph. Comme vous vous en doutez, il n'y aura pas de combats entre Fairy Tail et Arbaless, puisque Zeleph ne cherche pas à s'emparer de Fairy Heart. Je pense que cet arc sera surtout une présentation du royaume d'Arbaless tel que je le vois. Après cet arc-ci, nous irons vers l'arc Tartaros et … hélas, ce sera la fin de cette fanfiction qui va très certainement se poursuivre en un crossover avec Harry Potter.**

 **Je ne vous en dis pas plus ! ~**

 **Passez un excellent nouvel an !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bien le bonsoir !**

 **Il semblerait que j'ai quelques jours de retard, hélas ... J'ai beaucoup été occupé, ces derniers temps, aussi je m'en excuse. Mais cela ne bouleversera pas le rythme que j'ai pris. Il y aura, malgré ce retard, bien un chapitre le dix neuf.**

 **En attendant, il est l'heure pour moi de dire que Fairy Tail est la propriété de Hiro Mashima et de vous souhaitez, par la même occasion, de vous souhaitez une bonne lecture ! La réponse aux reviews du précédent chapitre se trouveront tout en bas !**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Amnésie**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 16**

* * *

Clap. Clap. Clap.

« - Mmh … »

Clap. Clap. Clap.

« - Mmmh … »

Clap. Clap. Clap.

« - Mmmmmh … »

Clap. Clap. Clap.

« - Mmmmmmmmh !

\- La ferme ! »

Le poing claqua contre le mur avec rage. Le Dragon Slayer de feu cessa ses incessants allers-retours dans la pièce pour se tourner vers Ajil, furibond.

« - Je réfléchis, le Desséché !

\- Le De … Qu'est-ce t'as dit ?! »

Au lieu de répondre à la provocation, Natsu reprit ce qu'il était en train de faire à l'instant avant d'être interrompu. Un comportement inhabituel chez lui. Le simple fait qu'il réfléchisse en était un, en fait. Natsu ne réfléchissait _jamais_. Exception faite lorsque Zeleph était concerné et justement, le mage noir était concerné. Cela faisait plus ou moins une heure qu'ils étaient dans cette pièce, à attendre que l'Empereur ne sorte.

August possédait quelques connaissances en médecine, c'est pourquoi il avait proposé à Zeleph de l'examiner pour tenter de prouver, au possible, une façon de faire disparaître l'amnésie dont il souffrait. Le fait que les magies de soins ne fonctionnaient pas sur lui avait intrigué le plus ancien des Spriggan Twelve qui avait émit l'hypothèse que cela pouvait être la conséquence d'une magie dirigé contre Zeleph.

« - J'me demande vraiment ce qu'on fiche ici … marmonna Ajil.

\- Un peu de respect pour sa Majesté.

\- Nous sommes ici pour surveiller son petit protégé à la tête brûlé, rit Eileen. Est-ce seulement moi ou il ressemble à Inbel quand il angoisse ?

\- Je ne tourne pas en rond lorsque j'angoisse, la contredit Inbel.

\- Vous avez aussi remarqué, hein ? rit Ajil en ignorant Inbel. Faut croire que sa Majesté fait craquer les angoissés ! »

Natsu s'arrêta quelques secondes dans ses allers-retours en entendant cela. C'était la seule chose qu'il avait entendu. Il venait d'associé les paroles du mage de sable avec le mot « rival ». Il reprit sa marche en se disant qu'il commençait à ressembler à Jubia quand elle tournait autour de Grey et cela lui tira une grimace dégoûté qui fit rire Eileen et Ajil et fit battre une veine sur la tempe du mage de glace qui se retenait de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Les trois se méprenaient sur les pensées de Natsu, c'était certain. Et ce dernier n'avait pas envie de corriger quoi que ce soit. Il préférait continuer à tourner au rond de manière incessante au point d'en donner le tournis à Ajil qui le suivait du regard.

« - Je me demandais … fit Natsu en s'arrêtant de marcher pour regarder Eileen. Tu ressembles trop à Erza ! T'es son clone ? »

La question provoqua un léger silence avant qu'Ajil ne se remette à rire.

« - En plus, tu sens le dragon.

\- Tu l'savais pas ? se moqua le mage de sable.

\- Savoir quoi ?

\- Eileen est comme Acnologia, expliqua Inbel. Elle est la personne qui a inventé la magie des Dragons Slayers et, à force d'utiliser cette magie, elle est elle-même devenue un dragon.

\- Sérieux ?! C'est possible, ça ?! s'exclama Natsu, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

\- Sa Majesté a usé de sa magie pour me redonner ma forme humaine, expliqua calmement Eileen.

\- Ça me rappelle que j'ai pas vu Rakheid depuis plus d'une semaine …

\- Il boude dans sa chambre, répondit Inbel. Il semblerait qu'il jalouse l'attention particulière que porte sa Majesté sur Natsu.

\- Moi ? répéta le Dragon Slayer. C'est pour ça qu'il me fusillait du regard ?

\- Tu pensais que c'était pourquoi ? s'enquit Eileen.

\- Qu'il voulait se battre avec moi !

\- Hé August ! s'exclama soudainement Ajil. Vous avez bientôt fini, oui ?! »

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant précis pour dévoiler Zeleph. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil en direction d'Ajil qui se mit à marmonner jurons et autres jolies fleurs. Natsu sourit et se précipita vers Zeleph pour le prendre dans ses bras en l'étouffant avant de lui demander le verdict du « barbu », surnom qu'il avait attribué un peu plus tôt à August.

« - Je pencherai pour le traumatisme, répondit celui-ci en sortant à son tour. Ou bien l'amnésie volontaire.

\- Amnésie volontaire ? répéta Natsu. C'est quoi ?

\- Les mages vivent parfois des aventures qu'ils souhaiteraient oubliés. S'ils sont trop affaiblis et qu'ils souhaitent oublier quelque chose par dessus tout, leur magie peut effacer leurs souvenirs. Ce genre d'évènements est plus fréquent que l'on pourrait le penser.

\- C'est vrai que t'étais salement amoché quand t'es arrivé à la guilde, Zeph. Et ça se guérit, ce machin ?

\- Bien évidemment. Tout peut se guérir. Mais dans le cas d'une amnésie volontaire, la magie ne peut rien faire. Si sa Majesté souhaite recouvrir la mémoire, alors il doit se souvenir de l'élément exact qui régide sa vie entière. Dans le cas de sa Majesté, il doit se souvenir de la raison exacte pour laquelle il est immortel. En attendant, les seuls souvenirs qui lui reviendront ne seront que des informations et de brefs souvenirs. Rien de conséquent, en soit.

\- Je vois … fit Zeleph. Merci, August.

\- ... J'ai faim, lâcha soudainement Natsu. »

Zeleph hocha la tête pour signaler qu'il était d'accord avec lui.

Les deux garçons s'en allèrent pendant que les trois membres de Spriggan Twelve s'en allèrent vaquer à leurs occupations. Natsu et Zeleph partirent retrouver Erza et Grey qui faisaient une exploration du vaste château. L'endroit était tellement grand qu'une semaine n'était pas suffisante pour en faire le tour. Il regorgeait d'innombrables pièces et, ils l'ignoraient encore, de très nombreux passages secrets qu'il ne découvriront probablement jamais.

« - J'ai envie d'aller visiter Vistarion, dit Erza. Nous pourrions aller dans une auberge pour y manger ?

\- Ça changerai un peu du château, acquiesça Grey. J'ai envie de prendre l'air à force de rester enfermé !

\- Tu en penses quoi, Zeph ?

\- Cela me paraît être un bon programme, acquiesça le mage noir. Je vais aller chercher une cape avant que nous partions. Inbel a dit que si je souhaitais sortir et être tranquille, je devais faire cela.

\- Nous t'attendons, dit Erza. »

Zeleph hocha la tête et s'en alla. Natsu voulut le suivre, mais Erza le retint par le col en lui disant qu'elle souhaitait lui parler. Une fois Zeleph hors de vue, elle lui demanda :

« - Est-ce qu'il se souvient de nouvelles choses ? Je veux parler sur Arbaless.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Il t'a dit combien de ses démons il y avait ici ? questionna Grey.

\- Je crois qu'il y en a deux … réfléchit Natsu. Rakheid et END. Mais pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça, au juste ? J'ai pas envie de soutirer des informations à Zeph ! Vous pouvez lui demander vous même, il répondra.

\- Nous sommes en terrain ennemi, Natsu.

\- … Zeph est à Fairy Tail depuis longtemps. Je pensais que vous lui faisiez enfin confiance.

\- Nous lui faisons confiance, dit Erza. Seulement … Tu n'as pas entendu ce que cet Inbel a dit ? Les Spriggan Twelve agissent souvent au gré de leurs envies et désobéissent assez souvent à Zeph. S'ils se mettent à vouloir nous attaquer, nous devons savoir à quoi nous attendre.

\- Je continue à penser que vous devriez poser des questions vous-mêmes à Zeph, marmonna le Dragon Slayer. »

Grey retint un soupir irrité. Il trouvait cela un peu embêtant que Natsu soit particulièrement attentif et vigilant lorsque cela concernait le mage noir. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs s'empêcher de se demander où était passé le type que s'agite dans tout les sens sans aucune raison valable et avec lequel il se querellait tous les jours. Leur dernière querelle devait bien remonter à il y a une semaine voire plus.

Zeleph revint à ce moment précis, couvert de la tête au pied d'une longue capuche munie d'un capuchon qui semblait être bien profond. Natsu sourit et alla rejoindre son amant en lui faisant remarquer qu'il avait prit son temps.

« - J'ai croisé Inbel en chemin, expliqua le mage noir. Il souhaitait nous accompagner.

\- Alors tu as dû le persuader que tu saurai te débrouiller, devina Erza.

\- Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il insistait autant.

\- Pas compris, hein … dit Grey avec exaspération. T'es si nul que ça en relationnel ? »

Un craquement sinistre retentit. Natsu venait de faire craquer les articulations des doigts de sa main avec une expression sombre qui ne promettait rien de bon.

« - Bon ! dit-il innocemment. On y va ? J'ai faim ! »

Le groupe venu d'Ishgar quitta ainsi le palais. Avant qu'ils ne commencent à s'aventurer dans les rues de Vistarion, Natsu abaissa sa capuche sur la tête de Zeleph en lui souriant. Ils entreprirent ainsi une visite de la capitale de l'Empire d'Arbaless qui possédait une belle architecture et des commerces des plus intéressants. La nourriture servit à la taverne où ils se rendirent était succulente. Le serveur leur avait conseillé la spécialité du pays en remarquant qu'ils n'étaient pas d'Arbaless.

« - Cela se voit dans vos regards, se justifia le serveur qui était également le propriétaire. Vous ne pouvez pas rêver meilleur endroit qu'Arbaless, si vous voulez mon avis !

\- Ah ? Pourquoi ? demanda Grey.

\- Vous l'ignorez ? Arbaless est la plus grande puissance militaire au monde. Presque tous ses habitants sont des mages habiles faisant partie d'une guilde.

\- Vous l'êtes aussi ? s'enquit Erza.

\- Evidemment. Mais je n'appartient à aucune guilde. J'aime bien travailler dans ma taverne. Et je ne suis pas le seul à préférer être un mage errant. Alors ? D'où venez-vous ?

\- Oh … Hé bien … »

Dire qu'ils venaient d'Ishgar n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Les relations entre Arakitacia et Ishgar étaient si affreuses que les deux ont sanctionnés toute relation diplomatique entre eux il y a quelques temps déjà. C'était à se demander comment Inbel était parvenu à faire l'aller-retour entre les deux … La force des sentiments pouvait être incroyable.

« - Ah, vous venez d'Ishgar, devina le serveur. Votre hésitation le prouve ! Vous êtes ici pour du tourisme ? Pour vous installer ?

\- Pour des raisons personnelles, répondit Erza sans hésitation. Nous restons ici pour une période de deux mois au maximum.

\- Oh, je vois ! C'est peut-être la bonne période pour vous. L'Empereur Spriggan est revenu la semaine dernière. Cela faisait neuf ans, il me semble. J'espère que vous étiez présent pour son arrivé ?

\- C'était … surprenant, dit Erza. A Ishgar, on parle de lui comme d'un type qui soumet son contrôle sur toutes les guildes d'Arakiticia par la force.

\- Je dirai que c'est l'une de ses facettes. Je n'y connais pas grand chose en politique, mais je crois que c'est comme ça qu'on forme un empire. En tout cas, il est bon avec nous, le peuple. C'est un type sympathique ! Bon ! Ce n'est pas tout, mais il y a du travail qui m'attend. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à revenir.

\- Justement. Nous visitons la ville. Que nous conseilleriez-vous ?

\- Mmh … Vous êtes des mages, à en croire vos marques de guilde. Si vous vous pensez suffisamment puissant, il y a l'Arène à quelques rues d'ici.

\- L'Arène ? demanda Natsu, soudainement intéressé.

\- Ce n'est pas une arène à proprement parler, c'est simplement que nous appelons l'endroit ainsi. C'est une grande place où les mages peuvent s'affronter sans craindre de casser quoi que ce soit. Si vous êtes chanceux, vous pourrez peut-être affronter l'un des onze Spriggan Twelve.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils sont onze … dit Grey. C'est bizarre.

\- Non. L'empereur Spriggan est à la recherche d'un douzième membre pour ses « bouliers ». C'est pour cette raison que l'Arène existe, je crois. Pour trouver les meilleurs mages.

\- Ouah ! Ça à l'air trop bien ! s'exclama Natsu. »

Sans surprise, après avoir prit un bon et copieux repas, les mages de Fairy Tail prirent la direction de l'Arène en suivant les indications que le propriétaire et serveur de la taverne leur avait fournit. En arrivant sur les lieux, les mages comprirent pourquoi l'endroit était surnommé « l'Arène ». L'endroit était réellement une large place où il était possible d'effectuer toute sorte de combat sans que rien ne soit démoli.

Actuellement, il n'y avait personne qui se battait, mais beaucoup de spectateurs.

Natsu et Grey se tournent l'un vers l'autre et d'un seul regard, ils se comprirent. Sans se faire prier, il s'avancèrent sur la place, sous les applaudissements encourageants des spectateurs installer sur les gradins qui encadraient toute la zone de combat. Erza sourit à cela en disant que ce serait un bon entrainement pour les deux garçons et Zeleph et elle allèrent s'asseoir dans les gradins, au milieu des autres.

« - Tu ne vas pas te battre avec Natsu ? demanda la jeune femme au mage noir.

\- Cela fait longtemps que ces deux-là ne se sont pas battus l'un contre l'autre. Cela ne leur fera pas de mal.

\- Tu as raison. Puisque nous avons une zone de combat juste sous nos yeux … »

Les yeux d'Erza se posa sur le livre d'END que Zeleph tenait serré contre sa poitrine.

« - Est-ce que tu comptes le laisser ici quand nous partirons ? Il serait en sécurité.

\- Non. Je le garde avec moi. Il est l'une des clefs de mon amnésie, j'en suis persuadé.

\- Je pense que tu devrais l'ouvrir. Il est scellé, si je ne m'abuse ?

\- … Tu dois avoir raison. J'ai l'impression que tout les Spriggan Twelve savent ce qu'est ce livre et cela est un peu perturbant de savoir que je l'ignore alors que c'est moi qui l'ai créé. Cependant …

\- Tu n'as pas envie de retrouver tes souvenirs ? supposa Erza. Je comprends. Jellal a été amnésique, lui aussi. Il était … choqué en apprenant tout ce qu'il a fait au point de vouloir en mourir.

\- Au point de vouloir en mourir … répéta Zeleph. Je comprends ses sentiments. Je sais … que durant plus de trois siècles, j'ai nourris l'espoir qu'on me tue. J'ai tout tenté pour mettre fin à mon immortalité. Le poids des péchés est souvent lourd à porter.

\- J'ignorais que tu voulais mourir.

\- … Ce Jellal … Il souhaite me détruire. Il a dit qu'il avait été proche de moi … Que voulait-il dire ?

\- Ah … Hé bien … Quand nous étions enfants, Jellal et moi avons été retenus captifs pour construire la Tour du Paradis afin de te ressuciter.

\- La Tour du Paradis ?

\- Le Système R.

\- Oh, réalisa Zeleph.

\- Après une révolte, il a prit la relève en étant sous l'emprise du pouvoir d'Ultia. Pour mener à bien ses plans, il s'est infiltré au Conseil Magique. Grey aussi, a eu affaire à ta magie.

\- Il était aussi un esclave ?

\- Non. Quand il était petit … son village a été détruit par Deliora. Son maitre, Ul, s'est sacrifiée pour le sceller.

\- Deliora … C'était … L'un de mes démons les plus faibles.

\- Et Lullaby ?

\- Lullaby ? Vous l'avez également rencontré ?

\- Quelques temps avant que tu n'arrives à la guilde.

\- La force de Lullaby … réside dans la mort qu'elle apporte rien qu'à l'écoute de sa mélodie. Un démon redoutable, je dois dire. Bien qu'en combat … il soit complètement démuni.

\- Pourquoi avoir créé tous ces démons ? Est-ce que tu t'en souviens ?

\- Malheureusement … En les créant, j'avais l'espoir qu'il me tue. C'est pour cela que leurs pouvoirs sont différents par rapport à chaque démon. J'ai tout essayé.

\- Même la flûte ne t'a rien fait ?

\- La mélodie était très belle. Quelque chose qui est à la fois beau et empli de tristesse. »

Erza ne répondit pas. Elle ne pouvait pas donner de réponse, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais entendu le son de la flûte. Si cela avait été le cas, elle serait morte depuis bien longtemps. Elle décida plutôt de reporter son attention sur l'Arène que les spectateurs se mirent à applaudir. Grey venait de faire une belle forme avec sa magie de la glace construitive que Natsu démoli à l'aide d'un poing enflammé.

Certains spectateurs murmurèrent en se demandant pourquoi le mage de glace était en sous-vêtement et surtout, depuis quand.

« - D'après toi, qui va gagner ? demanda Erza à Zeleph.

\- Natsu, répondit immédiatement le mage noir.

\- Tu n'es pas très impartiale.

\- N'est-il pas normal de croire en la personne que l'on aime ? Ne crois-tu pas en Jellal ?

\- Tu as raison, sourit doucement la mage aux cheveux rouges. J'ai confiance en Jellal.

\- Je pense qu'il serait mieux pour Jellal de quitter le Royaume de Fiore quelques années. Il ne serait pas recherché ailleurs. Les mages d'un endroit le reste toujours. C'est également mon cas. En Ishgar, il n'y a pas une personne qui ignore mon nom pour les atrocités que j'ai commis, mais en Arakitacia … Ils n'ont jamais entendu parler du « mage noir Zeleph ».

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle tu as fondé Arbaless en Arakitacia ?

\- Mmh … En quelque sorte. Je crois que c'est également parce que les relations n'ont jamais été au beau fixe entre ces deux continents. Si j'avais voulu m'établir sur n'importe quel continent, j'aurai également pu aller en Gliterna.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de la raison pour laquelle tu as décidé de construire un empire ?

\- Pas encore. »

Les applaudissements redoublèrent en intensité. Natsu venait de l'emporter sur Grey grâce à une attaque pour le moins enflammée.

« - Le sol n'a pas une seule égratignure, constata Erza.

\- Il a été conçu pour résister à toutes sortes de magies, comme l'arène des Grands Jeux de la Magie. »

Natsu revint en courant auprès de son amant, suivit par un Grey un peu amère d'avoir perdu contre le Dragon Slayer.

Des murmures surprit se firent entendre dans les tribunes tandis qu'une personne s'avançait dans l'Arène. Il s'agissait de l'un des Spriggan Twelve, Ajil.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? demanda Grey à l'intention de Zeleph.

\- Ajil est l'un des rares Spriggan Twelve qui cherche toujours à se battre, selon Inbel. Il se rend parfois ici pour se battre. Il n'y est pas allé de la semaine puisque Natsu s'occupait de prendre soin de lui.

\- Je vais me le faire, dit Natsu.

\- Non, l'interrompit Zeleph. Je vais l'affronter. Pour toi. »

Mes joues de Natsu rougirent légèrement en entendant cela avant de marmonner à l'intention du mage noir qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il souhaitait. Zeleph sourit.

« - Je te confie mon livre. Prends-en soin. »

Cela fait, il s'avança dans l'Arène en baissant un peu plus le capuchon déjà bien enfoncé sur sa tête. Ajil devrait rapidement le reconnaître grâce à sa force, mais pas les spectateurs qui était en train de l'applaudir pour l'encourager et lui souhaiter bonne chance car à leur sens, il allait en avoir besoin pour se battre contre l'un des Spriggan Twelve.

Les hostilités commencèrent bien vite.

Ajil fut celui qui lança la première attaque : une tempête de sable entièrement dirigée vers Zeleph qui tendit une main devant lui pour faire apparaître un bouclier qui agissait contre le sable. Après avoir observé les affrontements entre Ajil et Natsu, il était capable de produire un bouclier qui pouvait le défendre contre le Spriggan Twelve. La tempête de sable contourna le bouclier sans jamais pouvoir l'atteindre pour finir par cesser.

Zeleph décida de laisser Ajil s'attaquer à lui pendant qu'il se contenterait de parer de diverses manières. Pour le moment. Cela laisserait une chance à Ajil de l'emporter sur lui, bien que … de ce côté-là, il ne parierait pas énormément.

Une petite lueur d'intérêt brilla dans le regard d'Ajil en voyant que son adversaire avait pu se défendre de son attaque. D'ordinaire, ceux qui l'affrontaient tombe comme des mouches dès cette première attaque. Il constata que son adversaire avait plutôt l'intention de le laisser attaquer et supposa donc, à juste titre, qu'il était un mage plutôt porter sur la défensive que l'offensive.

Il fit apparaître sous son adversaire masqué des sables mouvants mais avant que l'autre ne commence à se faire aspirer, il esquiva l'attaque en faisant un bond de plusieurs mètre en arrière dans lequel il se rattrapa sur une main, la tête en bas avant de se remettre debout. Agile, celui-là. Définitivement un défenseur.

Ajil envoya plusieurs projectile fait de sable dans sa direction et se dit que cette fois-ci, il l'aurait. Bien que pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, il ne pu s'empêcher de se dire que non, le combat était loin d'être terminé. Son adversaire fit alors se désintégrer ses missiles de sable à l'aide d'un puissant feu qui les engloutit et poursuivit sa course jusqu'à lui. Ne se laissant pas faire, le Spriggan Twelve fit apparaître une tempête de sable qui réduit à néant le feu quand … il sentit une puissante brûlure dans son dos. Il se retourna et constata qu'il s'est fait attaquer par le feu de son adversaire. Pendant qu'il se concentrait pour bloquer, l'autre en avait profité pour faire apparaître du feu dans son dos pour l'attaquer.

Des applaudissements résonnèrent dans les tribunes, impressionnés par ce mage caché sous sa grande cape.

S'il était assez doué pour lui infliger des blessures, alors Ajil considérait qu'il pouvait l'attaquer franchement. Un tourbillon de sable commença à l'entourer et il se mit à lancer des projectiles à haute vitesse. Le mage masqué mit ses bras en croix devant son visage pour ne pas que le sable atteigne ses yeux et ne le démange. A cause de la force du vent, son capuchon s'abaissa pour dévoiler un visage bien familier.

Il y eut des exclamations choqués avant que les applaudissements résonnent, encourageant leur empereur qui profita de l'état de surprise d'Ajil pour l'attaquer avec du feu. Il s'avança vers Ajil et lui asséna un coup de poing dans la figure qui réveilla le Spriggan Twelve qui décidait de poursuivre le combat et d'y aller à pleine puissance puisqu'il avait l'empereur en face de lui.

Ajil transforma son corps en sable, faisant que les coups de Zeleph ne lui firent rien. Zeleph recula de plusieurs pas tandis qu'Ajil s'avançait quand … il se retrouva piégé dans une barrière magique faite en runes.

« - Merde … lâcha Ajil. »

Zeleph envoya son dernier coup : une attaque enflammée qui laissa Ajil complètement grillé.

« - J'me suis fait avoir … articula le mage de sable, allongé sur le sol en étoile. »

Tous les spectateurs applaudirent chaudement le vainqueur.

« - Z'auriez pu y aller moins fort, grimaça Ajil en se mettant assit.

\- Je n'ai fait que te retourner la politesse.

\- Ah ? »

Zeleph désigna du menton Natsu qui était en train de rire avec Grey, probablement pour se moquer du mage de sable.

« - Je m'disais bien que le château était calme … Et j'comprends mieux pourquoi Inbel courrait partout.

\- Y a-t-il un problème ?

\- J'crois pas. Il s'inquiète toujours pour vous, répondit Ajil en haussant les épaules. C'est lui qu'a insisté pour aller vous chercher ! C'pas tout mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

\- Comme ?

\- Me planquer avant que …

 _ **\- Ajil !**_

\- Merde … »

Arrivant vers eux, nul autre qu'un Inbel furibond. Tout le monde s'écarta en murmurant. Il était rare de voir réunit hors du château deux Spriggan _et_ l'empereur qui ne sortait généralement que lorsqu'il revenait ou repartait. Devant tout le peuple, le Général d'Hiver se mit à passer un sacré sermon au Roi du Désert pour avoir manquer de politesse envers sa Majesté.

« - Nulle offense, Inbel, se décida à intervenir l'empereur. C'est moi qui ait provoqué Ajil en duel. Cela m'a permit d'évaluer l'évolution de ses capacités par la même occasion. »

Inbel remonta ses lunettes sur son nez en toussotant d'embarras.

« - Bien. Puisque cela n'a pas dérangé votre Majesté, _je_ ne dirai rien. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour le dérangement. »

Sur ce, il vint prendre Ajil par le col pour se mettre à le trainer hors de l'Arène et probablement le ramener au palais en lui disant que Yajil ne manquerait pas de lui donner une bonne leçon ainsi qu'August.

Tout souriant, Natsu vint rejoindre son amant. Il passa à côté d'Inbel qui lui murmura :

« - Je ne vous laisserai pas corrompre sa Majesté.

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça.

\- Vous ne me laissez pas le choix, dans ce cas. Je vous déclare la guerre. »

* * *

 **Neah-D-Campbell1 : Ah, c'est triste que tu ais sauté cette scène. Mais c'est tout de même formidable que tu ais néanmoins apprécié le chapitre. Dans celui-ci, il n'y a pas eu de lemon, comme tu auras pu le constater. Juste des combats.**

 **Alshert : C'est plutôt une mission impossible de vouloir même ne serait-ce que penser à vouloir empêcher Natsu de provoquer les Spriggan Twelve, surtout Ajil qui est assez ... impétueux. La cible idéale pour commencer un bon combat, il n'y a pas à dire. Mais ici, c'est plutôt Zeleph en personne qui s'y colle. Il ne va pas toujours rester sur le côté, après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Hé bien ... Je peux déjà te dire que Zeleph va en prendre pour son grade, au prochain chapitre. Vive les situations embarassantes ! ~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclamer : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima, jusqu'à preuve du contraire !**

* * *

Amnésie

.

Chapitre 17

* * *

Cela faisait déjà près de quatre semaines que Zeleph, Natsu, Erza et Grey avaient été amenés à Arbaless par Inbel. Le but d'Inbel en forçant son empereur à retourner à son empire était incontestablement de faire se souvenir au mage noir tout ce qu'il avait pu oublié. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était que cela était un acte assez inutile. Hormis des informations qu'il était impossible d'exploiter, Zeleph ne se souvenait toujours de rien. Mais le consul semblait toujours espérer.

Depuis trois semaines, une sorte de compétition s'était instaurée entre Inbel et Natsu. Enfin … « Guerre » était peut-être plus adapté que « compétition » pour parler de ce qui se passait au palais. Il s'agissait d'une guerre vivant de coups bas. La raison de cette guerre ? L'affection de Zeleph.

Inbel nourrissait des sentiments amoureux à l'intention de son empereur tandis que le côté possessif des Dragons Slayers faisait que Natsu se battait pour garder son compagnon à ses côtés. Leur petite guerre n'était pas des plus discrète. Tout le monde au château savait ce qu'il se passait dans les moindres détails et plus personne ne s'étonnait de voir un Inbel carbonnisé ou bien Natsu en transformé en statue de glace. La seule personne qui ne s'était aperçu de rien … était Zeleph.

Cela s'expliquait par deux facteurs : d'abord, Zeleph était particulièrement nul dans tout ce qui concernait de près ou de loin le relationnel. Il était, certes, à la tête de la plus grande puissance militaire de tout Earthland, il restait néanmoins dans l'incapacité de différencier des sentiments amicaux à des sentiments amoureux, principalement lorsque ces derniers étaient envers sa personne. Donc remarquer ce que ressentait pour lui son consul … c'était là une mission à classer comme étant impossible. Et puis Natsu et Inbel faisaient en sorte que, dans un accord tacite, Zeleph ne s'aperoive de rien en cachant leur rivalité lorsqu'il était dans les parages. Bien que parfois … Ils débordaient un peu et, dans ce cas là, faisaient passer cette animosité comme n'étant rien de plus qu'une querelle tout ce qu'il y avait de plus amical. Connaissant le personne de Zeleph, ce dernier serait bien capable de culpabilisé concernant leurs broutilles.

Cet affrontement ne manquait pas d'amuser les autres Spriggan Twelve ainsi qu'Erza et Grey. Voir Natsu se battre pour l'amour d'une personne qu'il avait déjà avec en prime le comportement idiot qu'il adoptait en présence de Zeleph était tout simplement inestimable, aux yeux de Grey. C'était … trop plein d'une tendresse qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Erza, pour sa part, en était plutôt attendrit. Elle ne se retenait toutefois pas trop de pouffer lorsqu'elle se retrouvait face à la statue de glace de Natsu. Il était d'ailleurs surprenant de voir qu'elle ne grondait pas Natsu lorsqu'il se mettait à cherchait la bagarre avec Inbel.

« - Zeph ! s'exclama Natsu en voyant le mage noir entrer dans la pièce. »

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Ajil qui déjà, attendait la suite avec impatience.

C'était le matin et comme tous les autres, les membres de Fairy Tail petit-déjeunaient avec les Spriggan Twelve présents à Vistarion pour bien commencer la journée. Une idée d'Erza qui avait été vivement approuvé par August. Personne n'avait osé protester face à ce nouvelle étrange alliance qui s'était formé. Et puisque Zeleph était resté de marbre à cette suggestion, tous l'avaient adopté avec une certaine résignation. Dès lors, on n'avait plus revu Nineheart.

Zeleph arriva au niveau de Natsu et lui fit remarquer qu'il était d'une bonne humeur inhabituel. Cette dite bonne humeur n'était pas sans raison. Pas plus tard qu'il y a une heure, profitant que Zeleph dorme encore, Natsu et Inbel s'étaient à nouveau battu et c'était le Dragon Slayer qui avait remporté l'affrontement, notamment grâce à l'effet de surprise. Le Général d'Hiver affichait, d'ailleurs, une expression assez renfermée, presque une moue boudeuse, en fait.

« - C'est parce que j'ai eu une idée, tout à l'heure.

\- Une idée ? demanda Grey, intrigué malgré sa méfiance. »

Pour toute réponse, Natsu saisit le poignet de Zeleph et tira dessus pour ensuite le faire s'asseoir sur ses jambes. Les joues du mage noir se colorèrent de rouge alors qu'il se souvenait d'avoir adopté cette même position hier soir mais dans un contexte beaucoup plus … intime. Ajil retint difficilement son rire tandis qu'Erza souriait d'un air attendrit.

« - Sa Majesté est mignon comme ça, commenta Dimaria avec un air narquois. »

Natsu enferma le mage noir entre ses bras d'un air protecteur en lançant un regard noir en direction de la jeune femme.

« - Natsu ? demanda Zeleph, surprit par ce comportement. »

Le Dragon Slayer posa son menton sur l'épaule de Zeleph et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille que les autres ne purent entendre et qui fit soupirer le mage noir. Pendant qu'il semblait réfléchir à ce que Natsu venait de lui dire, ce dernier tira la langue à Inbel dont les poings s'étaient rageusement serrés sur ses cuisses.

La puérilité de Natsu fit trembler un peu plus fort les épaules d'Ajil qui étouffait tant bien que mal ses rires dans sa main le plus discrètement possible.

« - D'accord, accepta finalement Zeleph. J'irai prévenir Yajil tout à l'heure. C'est la meilleure chose à faire.

\- Si je peux me permettre … De quoi parlez-vous, votre Majesté ? s'enquit Inbel.

\- Nous retournons en Ishgar à la fin de la semaine.

\- C'est soudain, fit remarquer August.

\- Ça fait un mois qu'on n'a pas fait de mission, dit Natsu.

\- C'est surtout que tu crains que l'autre te voles ton copain … murmura Grey.

\- Répète un peu ?! grogna Natsu.

\- Je me suis souvenu de quelque chose, précisa également Zeleph.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Erza, soudainement sérieuse.

\- Un lieu. Je sais que je dois m'y rendre. Il s'agit de Mildian.

\- Oh … lâcha la jeune femme.

\- Vous souhaitez aller dans « la capitale du temps », votre Majesté ? demanda Dimaria en haussant un sourcil. Je peux vous y conduire. Après tout, je suis une descendante de ce peuple.

\- C'est quoi le problème avec Mildian, Erza ? demanda Grey.

\- C'est une ville assez étrange. Là-bas, le temps s'écoule indépendamment du reste du monde. On raconte qu'une grande tragédie a eu lieu là-bas il y a longtemps et que depuis, c'est une ville maudite.

\- Une tragédie … répéta Zeleph du bout des lèvres. Cela me donne encore plus envie de m'y rendre.

\- Les gens normaux auraient plutôt tendance à vouloir s'en éloigner, fit remarquer Brandish d'une voix indifférente.

\- Vraiment ? Je ne dois pas l'être, dans ce cas. Au fait Natsu …

\- Mmh ?

\- Tu pourrais desserrer tes bras ? Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Cela risque d'être embêtant pour continuer de parler.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis … Qu'est-ce que ça fait si tu cesses de respirer ? demanda Grey. Je veux dire, tu risques pas de mourir, non ? »

Zeleph réfléchit quelques secondes avant de donner une réponse. Il devait avoir cherché la réponse à la question dans les vagues souvenirs qu'il lui restait.

« - Je m'évanouis. Et si mon cœur a cessé de battre, alors mon réveil peut prendre jusqu'à deux jours.

\- Ça à l'air pénible … commenta Brandish, blasée.

\- Je suppose qu'avec le temps, on fini par s'habituer à toutes sortes de choses.

\- Et j'ai raison de penser que ce n'est pas le temps qui te manque ? demanda Erza.

\- Non, en effet. »

Après ce petit-déjeuner pour le moins riche en révélation, chacun partit vaquer à ses occupations respectives. Erza, Grey, Natsu et Zeleph s'en allèrent, pour leur part, en direction de la bibliothèque du château où ils parvinrent à dénicher une carte du Royaume de Fiore plutôt ancienne qui montrait la position de plusieurs villes. Sur celle-ci, ils cherchèrent l'endroit où se trouvait Mildian.

Erza qui trouva la fameuse ville. Elle l'indiqua du doigt.

« - Mildian est ici.

\- C'est assez loin de Magnolia … constata Zeleph en pointant du doigt l'endroit où était inscrit « Magnolia ».

\- Oh, c'était à Fiore, constata Natsu. »

Un silence accueillit sa déclaration.

« - Nous rentrerons d'abord à la guilde avant d'y aller, décréta Erza. Le maitre doit savoir que nous nous y rendons. C'est un endroit étrange, comme je vous l'ai expliqué tout à l'heure. »

* * *

Seulement, cela ne se passa pas comme prévu. La semaine suivante, à peine rentré à Magnolia, ils durent repartir. Une mission leur avait été confiée, provenant de Warrod Seaken l'un des Quatre Dieux d'Ishgar. Du moins … c'étaient Natsu et Grey qui avaient été conviés mais pour des mesures de sécurité, Erza, Lucy et Wendy décidèrent de venir. La présence de Zeleph ne s'était même pas posée. Si Natsu allait quelque part, alors lui aussi et inversement.

« - Excusez-nous ? dit Wendy alors qu'ils entraient dans une maison paumée au milieu de nul part.

\- Nous sommes de la guilde de mages Fairy Tail, ajouta Erza.

\- Chuut, fit un mage en train d'arroser des plantes. Gardez le silence. Les plantes aiment le silence, expliqua-t-il. Si vous comprenez, veuillez cesser vos jérémiades. »

Lucy et Wendy mirent leurs mains sur leur bouche, transpirantes, tandis qu'Erza, Grey et Natsu se tenaient droits comme des piquets, plus que silencieux. Zeleph se demanda s'il devait leur faire remarquer que c'était en réalité tout le contraire et que les plantes fleurissaient mieux avec le bruit. Mais il se dit que non, parce qu'il était tellement rare de pouvoir profiter de pareil calme quand Natsu et Grey se tenaient dans la même pièce et _surtout_ l'un à côté de l'autre

« - Je plaisante ! sourit l'homme en se retournant tandis que des plantes surgissaient de partout. C'est une plaisanterie, vous voyez ? Les plantes et les fleurs aiment le son de la voix humaine ! »

Il se mit à rire tandis que Lucy demandait s'il s'agissait bien d'un arbre qu'elle avait en face d'elle, que Natsu se demandait quel genre de type il s'agissait et que Grey se faisait la remarque qu'il n'avait absolument rien d'impressionnant. Erza et Wendy gardèrent le silence tandis que Zeleph observait l'inconnu. Il s'agissait d'un visage qui ne lui était pas totalement inconnu mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'où il le connaissait …

« - Mmh … Merci de votre venue, mages de Fairy Tail. Lesquels d'entre vous sont Natsu et Grey ? »

Il souleva Happy et Carla qui étaient également venus en faisant remarquer qu'ils ressemblaient plus à des chats qu'il ne le pensait. Avant d'ajouter qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie. Plutôt énergique, pour un vieil homme en forme d'arbres.

« - Oh, je me sens assoiffé. »

Et il se mit à boire l'eau de son arrosoir sous les yeux éberlués de Wendy.

« - Excusez-moi de vous demander cela, intervint Erza, mais êtes-vous bien Warrod Seaken des dix Grands Mages Saints ?

\- Bien entendu que c'est moi. Je suis Warrod Seaken. Bien que c'est une plaisanterie.

\- Hein ?!

\- De dire que c'est une plaisanterie.

\- Il me gonfle déjà, grinça Grey. »

Erza, Lucy et Wendy sentirent leurs forces leur échapper. Zeleph rattrapa Natsu qui commençait à tomber au sol comme les deux jeunes femmes.

Après qu'ils se soient remit de leurs émotions, le Mage Saint les fit aller dans le jardin pour leur expliquer en quoi allait consister leur mission. Il semblerait que la mission consistait à se rendre dans un étrange village portant le nom du Village du Soleil. Ses habitants vouaient un culte à une certaine « Flamme Eternelle » mais le village était aujourd'hui complètement gelé. Tout, y compris la Flamme, était gelée. C'est pourquoi il était probable que ce soit l'oeuvre d'un mage. Warrod Seaken avait donc requiert l'aide de Natsu et Grey, puisqu'il n'avait pas une magie offensive et que les deux contrôlaient respectivement le feu et la glace.

« - Où se trouve ce village ? demanda Zeleph.

\- A environ deux mille kilomètres au sud, répondit Warrod Seaken.

\- Pas la porte d'à côté, grimaça Grey.

\- Je peux au moins vous aider sur ce point, dit le Mage Saint en se levant. Rassemblez-vous ici. Et n'oubliez pas vos affaires. »

Les mages se levèrent. Quand Zeleph commença à faire de même, le Mage Saint l'arrêta en lui disant qu'il aimerait s'entretenir avec lui pendant que les autres effectuaient cette mission. A contre coeur, le mage noir se rasseya. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de savoir Natsu aussi loin de lui mais il se dit qu'en cas de besoin, il pourrait utiliser sa magie pour se téléporter à l'intérieur de ce village gelé.

Après que les mages aient été envoyés en chemin sur un arbre, Warrod se tourna vers Zeleph et lui demanda s'il souhaitait encore un peu de thé. Il reçu une réponse négative. Le puissant mage s'installa ensuite en face de Zeleph. Après un long silence, Warrod prit enfin la parole.

« - Je dois reconnaître que je suis surpris. Notre rencontre remonte à il y a près de cent ans et vous n'avez absolument pas changé, monsieur le Mage Noir.

\- Nous nous sommes donc bel et bien déjà rencontrés par le passé, dit Zeleph, plus pour lui-même. Votre visage m'a semblé familier. Comment nous sommes-nous rencontrer ? Malheureusement … ma mémoire est brisée.

\- Je comprends mieux. Vous êtes celui qui nous a apprit la magie, à nous, fondateurs de Fairy Tail.

\- … C'est donc de là que je connais Mavis. »

Une image pénétra son esprit en flash tandis que la voix de Mavis résonna dans son esprit, toute excitée.

 _Tu te souviens de Yuri ? Il va bientôt être papa !_

« - Il y en avait deux autres, il me semble … Yuri, le gamin bruyant … et Precht, celui avec des prédispositions à la magie.

\- Yuri est décédé en l'an X700 d'une maladie. Precht est devenu le maitre d'une guilde noire de l'alliance Baram : Grimoire Heart.

\- Mort également, constata Zeleph en baissant la tête. C'était donc lui … Il me semblait également familier.

\- Quel est votre nom ? Vous ne nous l'aviez pas dit, à l'époque.

\- … Zeleph. C'est mon nom. Bien que je me fasse appeler « Zeph » pour des raisons évidentes.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous n'aviez rien dit à ce moment-là.

\- Cela ne vous dérange pas qu'un homme comme moi fasse partie de la guilde que vous avez fondé ? demanda Zeleph, surprit.

\- Si Fairy Tail vous accepte, alors c'est que vous ne devez pas être une personne mauvaise. De plus, j'ai remarqué les regards que vous vous échangiez avec Natsu.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour le dire … marmonna Zeleph, légèrement rouge.

\- Mmh … Vous avez donc perdu la mémoire, dit Warrod, pensif.

\- On m'a dit qu'il fallait que je me souvienne de ce qui régide ma vie.

\- En effet. Ce genre de traumatisme se soigne ainsi. Avez-vous déjà des idées ?

\- Nous comptons nous rendre à Meldian, la « capitale du temps ». Ce nom m'est très familier et j'ai envie d'en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas.

\- La fameuse tragédie …

\- Ce serait un bon début.

\- Il y a une question que je me pose depuis que je vous ai vu … Quel est ce livre que vous portez ?

\- Un de mes démons … apparemment. J'ai l'impression qu'il est également une clef de mon existence.

\- Mildian, donc. C'est une bonne idée. Mais je vous conseille de vous y rendre seul. On raconte que cet endroit hors du temps fait s'écouler celui-ci différemment pour les mortels.

\- Natsu et moi pourrions quitter la ville en même temps mais pas le même jour, comprit Zeleph. Je lui en parlerai. »

Cet homme était finalement capable d'avoir une conversation entièrement sérieuse sans que la moindre blague stupide ne soit faite.

* * *

« - Je savais que vous envoyer était une bonne décision. Excellent, excellent ! »

Warrod Seaken se mit à applaudir les quatre mages de retour du Village du Soleil qu'ils avaient réussi à libérer de la glace.

« - C'était du gâteau, dit Natsu en souriant.

\- Je suis contente qu'on ait pu finir votre mission sans plus d'ennui, dit Erza, pas peu fière.

\- Au fait, ils sont devenus quoi les voleurs ? demanda Grey à Lucy.

\- On les a renvoyés chez eux à coup de pompe dans le train, rit Lucy. »

Le Mage Saint décida de donner leur récompense aux mages de Fairy Tail : un patate de son jardin. Il se reprit en disant qu'il plaisante, puisqu'il l'avait acheté à la ville voisine. Finalement, ce qu'ils obtinrent fut une entrée pour les termes qui se trouvaient non loin d'ici.

Pendant que tous vont se relaxer aux termes – mixtes, l'homme arbre avait oublié de le préciser – Natsu et Zeleph restèrent à la cabane pour s'entretenir.

Natsu fit s'installer Zeleph sur ses genoux et respira à plein poumon son odeur, son nez enfouit dans son cou et chatouillé par les mèches sombres.

« - Je pensais que cette position était uniquement pour rendre Inbel jaloux, dit doucement Zeleph.

\- Tu avais remarqué ? demanda Natsu, sa voix étouffée par la peau du mage noir.

\- Evida - _aah !_ \- mment. »

Natsu sourit contre le cou de Zeleph en entendant ce gémissement tandis qu'il lui faisait un suçon dans le cou qui disparu très rapidement.

« - Bien que je doive reconnaître que si August ne m'avait rien dit, je n'aurai certainement pas remarqué.

\- Le vieux a cafté … grinça le Dragon Slayer.

\- Il était plein de bonnes intentions. Et j'ai au moins trois siècles de plus que lui, tu sais.

\- Mmh … Tu as raison … Peut-être que je ne devrais pas sortir avec un vieillard comme toi … »

Il respira à nouveau l'odeur de Zeleph.

« - Tu as des goûts déplorables, plaisanta le mage noir. Tomber amoureux d'un vieu psychopate est malsain.

\- Si tu es malsain, alors c'est normal que je le sois aussi.

\- Ce n'est pas un argument, mais … Merci.

\- Hé hé !

\- AAH ! »

Natsu venait de planter ses petits crocs dans le cou tendu de Zeleph qui, surprit, n'avait pu retenir ce petit cri à la fois de douleur et de plaisir. Il pouvait sentir le sang qui coulait sur sa peau ainsi que la langue de Natsu qui le récoltait avec délice. Cela fit se teinter ses joues d'un rouge léger.

« - Natsu ?

\- Mmh … ?

\- Je ne rentre pas à Fairy Tail.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je vais à Mildian. Seul.

\- Je t'accompagne !

\- Non. Le temps s'écoule différemment là-bas. Nous pourrions très bien ne pas arriver ou repartir à la même époque. _Je_ ne serai pas affecté, mais toi oui. Cela ne me prendras pas longtemps, je te le promets. Pendant mon absence, tu dois protéger ta famille. Quand je reviendrai, je suis certain que j'aurai la réponse à toutes mes questions.

\- … Tu veux vraiment y aller seul ?

\- Oui.

\- Je suppose que j'ai pas le choix, alors … Mais t'as intérêt à revenir rapidement, d'accord ? »

Sur ce, il plongea à nouveau dans le cou à sa disposition et, vengeur, fit rouler sa langue dessus.

« - Oh ! Y a des hôtels pour ça, grinça Grey en arrivant.

\- Vous en avez prit du temps ! dit Natsu en relevant la tête.

\- Cela ne fait rien, dit Lucy. Nous repartons maintenant pour la guilde.

\- Zeph, dit Erza en s'approchant des deux amants. Warrod Seaken nous a expliqué que tu allais directement à Mildian.

\- C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, acquiesça Zeleph.

\- Dans ce cas, nous te souhaitons tous bonne chance. »

Sur ce, elle prit Zeleph dans ses bras en guise d'au revoir. Le mage noir se crispa, peu habitué à ce genre d'attention venant d'une autre personne que Natsu. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, iradiait d'une sombre aura de jalousie.

Erza s'éloigna de Zeleph et lui tendit une lettre.

« - J'aimerai que tu ailles remettre cette lettre à quelqu'un, pendant que tu y es.

\- De qui s'agit-il ? demanda Zeleph en prenant la lettre.

\- A Sting, de Sabertooth. Remets-la lui en main propre. Mildian est assez proche de Crocus, en comparaison à Magnolia.

\- Y a-t-il un problème ?

\- Ce sont justes des nouvelles concernant leur camarade Minerva.

\- Je vois … J'irai la leur remettre, dans ce cas.

\- Merci. »

Zeleph se leva des jambes de Natsu en déclarant qu'il partait dès maintenant. Natsu se leva à son tour et tira Zeleph par le bras pour le serrer contre lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui demanda de faire attention. Zeleph acquiesça, s'éloigne puis fini par disparaître.

Son amant partit, Natsu se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en soupirant.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Erza en souriant. J'ai pris quelques précautions. En plus d'avoir donné des nouvelles de Minerva, j'ai demandé à Sting et Rogue s'il pouvait l'accompagner à Mildian.

\- Tu leur as dit qui il était ? s'enquit Natsu.

\- Evidemment. Mais je pense qu'ils sont les mieux placés pour savoir qu'on a tous le droit à une seconde chance. Et puis … ils connaissent un peu Zeph grâce au Grand Jeux de la Magie. »

Natsu acquiesça, on ne peut plus d'accord. Et puis, dans le pire des cas, Zeleph savait mieux que quiconque se défendre même sans sa magie mortelle. Il le lui avait prouvé à de nombreuses reprises, surtout au Grand Jeux de la Magie, d'ailleurs. Il restait néanmoins inquiet parce qu'après tout, selon lui, il était normal d'être inquiet pour son amant quand on était aussi éloigné l'un de l'autre.

Il avait hâte que Zeleph revienne et espérait qu'il reviendrait vite et avec les clefs de son passé.

 _Reviens-moi vite, Zeleph._

* * *

 **Et avec cela, c'est l'arc Arbaless que nous clôturons, suivit, comme vous l'avez remarqué, de celui du Village du Soleil, pour partir sur, hé bien ... l'arc Tartaros, peut-on dire. Bien qu'il ne soit pas, à proprement parlé, réellement commencé. Avec ce voyage à Mildian, comme vous vous en doutez, beaucoup de l'arc va passer à la trappe. Mais cela va être remplacé par quelques découvertes intéressantes sur le passé de Zeleph, bien que, je vous le dise dans l'immédiat, nous n'entrerons pas tant que cela dans les détails du fait que ces derniers sont déjà suffisamment développés dans le manga, mais aussi parce que j'ai un autre projet de fanfiction sur le sujet sur lequel je préfère ne pas vous en dire trop pour le moment.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Je m'excuse pour ce retard ! Je me suis aperçu, pas plus tard qu'hier soir, que le chapitre, bien qu'étant terminé, n'avait pas été posté. D'où ce léger retard ...**

 **Disclaimer : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **Amnésie**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 18**

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva à Crocus, il était déjà suffisamment tard pour que le soleil soit couché depuis un moment. Zeleph supposa qu'il ne devait plus y avoir personne à la guilde Sabertooth. Il allait devoir attendre le lendemain. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Lors de sa première visite dans la ville, il n'avait pu l'explorer comme il l'aurait souhaité à cause des Grands Jeux de la Magie qui avaient accaparé toutee son attention.

Les grandes villes avaient un commerce nocturne fleurissant qui se révélait généralement intéressant. Crocus étant la capitale du royaume de Fiore, cela devait être d'autant plus vrai. C'est pourquoi Zeleph commença à arpenter les rues marchandes, s'avançant à travers la petite foule qui se promenait elle aussi dans les rues éclairées. Il serra contre lui le livre d'END, faisant très attention à ne surtout ps le perdre. Ses yeux parcoururent les différents étales qui défilaient au rythme de ses pas, indifférent, lorsqu'un attira soudainement son attention.

Au milieu des divers objets en cuir, se trouvait une ceinture avec un étui dans lequel on pouvait disposer un livre. Zeleph n'hésita pas plus d'une demi-seconde avant de l'acheter. Il accrocha la ceinture autour de sa taille et la régla minutieusement avant de ranger le livre dans son nouvel étui. C'était pile la bonne taille. Le livre glissé dans la sacoche, Zeleph la referma avec l'attache métallique et reprit son chemin. A présent, il avait les mains libres et n'aurait plus à demander à Natsu de lui garder son livre lorsqu'il devait combattre sérieusement. De plus … cela ferait se méprendre son adversaire qui pourrat penser qu'il utilise une magie nécessitant un livre. C'était tout à son avantage.

Après avoir fait le tour du marché, Zeleph quitta la ville pour se rendre dans la forêt qu'il y avait à l'extérieur qu'il avait repéré lors de sa dernière visite Malgré tous les efforts de Natsu à ce sujet, il n'aimait toujours pas dormir dans un lit et préférait de loin les pelouses. Il sourit doucement en songeant à la nouvelle habitude de Natsu qui était de le rejoindre dans ces moments là. Les seuls moments où ils ne dormaient pas au plein air, c'était quand …

Les joues de Zeleph rougirent.

Le lendemain matin, après une bonne nuit de sommeil à la belle étoile, Zeleph retourna à l'intérieur de Crocus et entreprit de trouver le bâtiment de la guilde Sabertooth qu'il fini par trouver tant bien que mal à l'autre bout de la ville. Le bâtiment était plutôt impressionnant, mais Zeleph avait déjà vu plus intimidant, aussi ne s'en sentit-il pas dérangé. Et plus, il trouvait la bâtisse beaucoup plus accueillante par rapport à la dernière fois qu'il était passé devant. Cela devait avoir quelque chose à voir avc la nomination de Sting en tant que matire de guilde.

Zeleph poussa la porte de la guilde et entra dans le hall. Il sentait sur lui les regards des mages mais il n'y prêta guère attention. A l'autre bout de la pièce, au comptoir, Sting était en pleine conversation avec Rogue. Les deux se tournèrent vers lui, ayant très probablement sentit son odeur ou Zeleph ne savait quoi.

Un peu inquiet – après tout, il était assez inhabituel pour eux de recevoir la visite d'un membre de Fairy Tail – Sting vint jusqu'à lui, accompagné de Rogue, leurs deux Exceeds volant à leurs côtés.

« - Zeph ? Que se passe-t-il ? Natsu n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas siamois, répondit calmement Zeleph. Il est resté à la guilde. Je suis seulement de passage.

\- De passage ? »

Zeleph extirpa d'une de ses poches la lettre d'Erza et la lui tendit en déclarant que c'est elle qui l'envoyait ici.

« - Une lettre d'Erza ? répéta Sting, surprit. Pourquoi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment … ? »

Sting ouvrit la lettre puis se met à la lire. Rogue et les deux Exceeds lirent par-dessus son épaule. Au fur et à mesure de leur lecture, leur teint prit une pâleur inquiétante tandis que leur visage transpirait.

« - C'est … C'est une lettre de menace ?

\- Des nouvelles de Minerva, de ce qu'elle m'a dit.

\- Vraiment … ? J'ai l'impression d'être menacé de mort …

\- Erza n'est pas douée pour écrire les lettres.

\- C'est ce que je vois, dit Rogue.

\- Bon ! Je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix. Tout le monde ! s'exclama Sting. »

L'attention des personnes présentes se portèrent sur eux, les bavardages ayant reprit dès l'instant où Sting était venu à la rencontre de Zeleph.

« - Rogue et moi partons. S'il y a un problème, envoyez-nous un message. »

Sting prit Zeleph par les épaules et le poussa jusqu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Une fois dehors, il lâcha un profond soupir. Rogue était à ses côtés, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« - Tu … Tu es vraiment Zeleph ? demanda le blond, incrédule. J'ai du mal à y croire.

\- Etait-ce écrit dans la lettre ? demanda Zeleph en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ouais, répondit Sting, légèrement mal à l'aise. Elle veut qu'on t'accompagne jusqu'à Mildian puisque Natsu ne peut pas. »

Sting se tut, observant Zeleph de haut en bas, les yeux légèrement plissés avant de hausser les épaules.

« - Bah, maintenant je comprend pourquoi ton odeur est aussi bizarre et comment tu as fais pour nous vaincre aussi facilement !

\- Tu n'as pas peur ? demanda Zeleph, surprit.

\- Tu n'étais pas méchant la dernière fois. Tu nous as même apporté une lettre – un peu flippante, certes. Et Natsu t'aime. Si ça peut rassurer Natsu qu'on t'accompagne alors on le fera. Et honnêtement, je suis curieux. Rogue aussi, pas vrai ?

\- Un peu, reconnu l'autre Dragon Slayer.

\- Allez ! On part dès maintenant !

\- Très bien, soupira Zeleph, bien qu'amusé par la fougue de Sting. »

Il ressemblait un peu à Natsu, de ce côté là.

C'est comme cela que Zeleph se retrouva à faire une journée complète de marche avec les Dragons Jumeaux de Sabertooth en direction de la « capitale du temps ».

« - Donc Natsu et toi, vous vous aimez vraiment.

\- Cela pose-t-il un problème ?

\- Aucun. J'y songeais déjà quand je vous ai vu aux jeux.

\- … Vous deux aussi, cela se voit.

\- Honnêtement, j'aurai jamais songé que je parlerais de ça avec toi un jour tellement c'est bizarre.

\- Pourquoi allons-nous à Mildian ? intervint Rogue.

\- Erza ne l'a pas indiqué dans sa lettre ?

\- Juste qu'on devait t'accompagner et que tu étais le Mage Noir Zeleph.

\- … J'ai perdu la mémoire, déclara celui-ci, choquant les deux adolescents. Je pense qu'il y a la réponse à toutes mes questions à Mildian. Il me suffit de me rappeler le pourquoi du comment. Et quel est le meilleur endroit que la « capitale du temps » pour un immortel ?

\- I … C'est pour ça que t'es encore vivant malgré ces quatre siècles ? Je pensais que c'était une histoire de scellé …

\- Je n'ai jamais été scellé, pour autant que je le sache. J'ai vécu plus de quatre cent ans et cela me fatigue. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour enfin mourir.

\- Pourquoi … as-tu commencé à tuer, d'abord ?

\- Des accidents.

\- Comment peut-on tuer par accident ? demanda Rogue sans comprendre.

\- Je suis maudit. La magie noire d'Ankhseram. Plus j'aime la vie et plus mon corps maudit en prend. Moins je la respecterai, plus je contrôlerai mon pouvoir. Je ne connais que trop bien la valeur d'une vie humaine. Bien que je ne veuille tuer personne, tout ce qui vie fini par mourir autour de moi. Pour empêcher cela, je ne peux pas penser à la vie comme je le souhaite. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, cette malédiction m'a donné la vie éternelle. Avant que vous ne posiez la question, vous ne risquez rien. »

Zeleph leva sa main sur laquelle brille un anneau argenté avec une pierre noire.

« - Cet anneau me permet de garder la malédiction sous contrôle. Si vous veniez à mourir de cette magie, c'est que cela aura été volontaire. Ce ne sera pas le cas, évidemment. Je ne tue uniquement que ceux qui méritent une punition, pas les innocents. Nous arrivons près de Mildian, il semblerait. »

Zeleph désigna l'horizon où il était possible de voir les vestiges d'une ville auxquels ils arrivèrent moins d'une demi-heure plus tard.

« - C'est … très ancien, commenta Rogue en observant ce qui semblait être la place principale. Et en assez bon état, contrairement à ce que je pensais.

\- Le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même façon, expliqua Zeleph en examinant les lieux.

\- Quelque chose te revient ? lui demanda Sting.

\- Je connais les rues par cœur. Par là. »

Zeleph indiqua une direction. Ils né'taient que peu rassurés par les lieux déserts c'est pourquoi ils décidèrent de suivre Zeleph jusqu'à un imposant bâtiment. Sur la devanture, Rogue lu à haute voix :

« - _Institut de Magie de Mildian_.

\- Je viens de me souvenir que j'y ai étudié, expliqua Zeleph. »

Le groupe de mages s'avancèrent, passant entre les piliers pour attérir dans un couloir où se trouvent d'innombrables squelettes qui semblaient avoir vu plusieurs siècles s'écouler.

« - Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi ça me fait froid dans le dos, tout ces squelettes, avoua Sting en frissonnant. »

Zeleph ne fit pas attention aux squelettes et se mit à zigzaguer entre eux. Les Dragons Jumeaux se mirent à le suivre. Le chemin qu'ils suivèrent était toujours avec des squelettes. Encore et toujours.

« - Tout les squelettes que vous voyez … ont été les premières victimes de ma malédiction, dit Zeleph.

\- Pas étonnant que t'ais envie de mourir quand on voit cette scène, dit Sting. »

Rogue lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Zeleph s'arrêta devant l'arche d'une porte. Il s'y figea. A l'intérieur, il y avait un autre squelette et une incroyable quantité de feuilles toutes griffonnées. Il y en avait partout et surtout sur un bureau qui semblait prêt à céder sous leur poids.

« - C'est ici, annonça Zeleph en y entrant. Ici, il y a toutes les recherches que j'ai fait quand j'étudiais ici. La clef du mystère doit se trouver parmi toutes ces feuilles. Probablement.

\- On va en avoir pour des jours … soupira Sting en entrant à son tour, suivit par Rogue. Autant nous y mettre maintenant, je suppose.

\- Faites attention à ce que vous lisez. Il pourrait y avoir des mauvaises surprises. »

Les garçons décidèrent de commencer par éplucher les feuilles qui se trouvent au sol. Ils les rassemblèrent toutes avec soin puis se les partagèrent en des petits tas. La pièce se retrouva dès lors plonger dans un silence total effrayant. Sting et Roguue s'estimaient chanceux que cela soit écrit dans leur langue et non un quelconque autre dialecte.

« - Hé … dit Rogue. Cette feuille annonce le plan d'un article sur la vie et la mort et leur lien avec la magie.

\- Ce sujet me fascinait, à l'époque, expliqua Zeleph. Et je me demande pourquoi …

\- C'est vraiment complet, constata Rogue en le lisant rapidement.

\- Moi j'ai des notes sur les magies de guérison, fit Sting en levant la feuille qu'il lisait. Tu étudiais ce sujet ? Je suis surpris.

\- La première magie que j'ai appris. Ici ce sont des cours sur les Aethernanos. Rien que je n'ignore. »

Ils se replongèrent dans leur lecture. Ils finirent leur paquet et se tournèrent vers les feuilles sur le bureau.

« - « _Afin que le Système R soit complet, l'utilisation de vingt sept millions de sphère magique à haute puissance serait nécessaire. Suite à cela, la possibilité de ramener les morts à la vie existerait. »_

\- La théorie du Système R ? devina Zeleph.

\- C'est toi qui l'a inventé ?

\- Ce n'était que théorique. A l'époque, il n'y avait pas assez de magie pour faire ce genre de choses. Maintenant, avec L'Etherion il est possible de créer un Système R. Quelqu'un l'a d'ailleurs fait, il me semble … C'était une réussite, de ce que j'en ai entendu. Mais le plan a été arrêté avant qu'un mort ne soit ramené.

 _\- « Malgré cela, pour pouvoir ramener d'entre les morts une personne, l'utilisation d'un sacrifice en échange de la vie ramenée en suivant ce schéma serait une obligation sous peine de voir les plans échoués. »_ Un peu macabre … »

Zeleph ferma ses yeux et murmura, une main sur le crâne :

« - J'ai présenté ce projet sur la place … et j'ai reçu un énorme sermon de la part de l'un des professeurs plus tard.

\- Les souvenirs commencent à te revenir ? demanda Sting.

\- J'en ai bien l'impression.

\- Alors continuons nos recherches. »

Zeleph pouvait entendre la voix du professeur dans sa tête qui le disputait sévèrement.

« - _Combien de fois dois-je le répéter, Zeleph … Il est tabou de vouloir ressuciter les morts … En se basant sur ta théorie, nous aurions besoin d'un sacrifice en échange de la vie qui serait ramenée._

\- … … … …

 _\- La vie et la mort sont des processus naturels et il n'est pas sage pour nous autres, humains, de tenter de falsifier cet ordre …_

 _\- Mais n'êtes vous pas d'accord avec l'idée que la vie elle-même est artificielle de bien des façons ? demanda la voix enfantine de Zeleph un peu blasée. Alors pourquoi la mort et la vie après la mort sont-elles aussi inacceptables ?_

 _\- Ooh ! Ô dieux tout puissants, veuillez pardonner cet enfant … »_

Zeleph lâcha un soupir avant de s'emparer d'une nouvelle feuille pour constater qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle feuille remplie de notes sur les différentes magies soignantes qui existaient à l'époque.

Les heures se mirent à défiler et les tas de feuilles à lire diminuèrent. A chaque fois qu'il y avait un sujet nouveau, les Dragons Slayers en faisaient part à Zeleph qui fermait alors les yeux pour se souvenir du souvenir lié à ces feuilles.

« - Ce sont les dernières feuilles. Des notes sur la Porte Eclispe. Apparemment, elle permet de voyager dans le temps grâce aux pouvoirs des douze clefs du zodiaque des constellationnistes. On ne peut l'utiliser que lors des éclipses, résuma grossièrement Sting. »

Zeleph ferma les yeux. Il pouvait s'en souvenir très clairement. Il lui semblait même voir les images défiler devant ses yeux.

« - _Je croyais t'avoir dit d'arrêter de travailler sur le projet Eclispe ? dit le professeur._

 _\- Il sera bientôt terminé … répondit Zeleph. De cette façon, on n'aura pas à utiliser ma théorie … Eclipse … Une porte qui permettra de traverser le temps._

 _\- Que prévois-tu de faire une fois que tu auras remonter le temps ?_

 _\- Hé bien …_

 _\- Tous tes projets, le Système R, Eclipse … Tout cela, c'est pour ramener ton frère à la vie, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout ce dont nous avons discuté, tu ne peux toujours pas abandonner l'idée de ressuciter les morts, pas vrai ?_

\- … … …

 _\- Le conseil des directeurs s'est mit d'accord pour t'expulser de l'académie. Ils avaient tous de grands espoirs pour toi … mais … C'est tellement dommage …_

 _\- Mais … Je …_

 _\- Ton frère ne reviendra pas … Tu ne peux pas le ramener ! »_

Zeleph ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se leva d'un bond.

« - C'est ça … dit-il. Mon frère … C'est lui la clef du mystère.

\- Tu te souviens de quelque chose d'autre ?

\- Tout ça (il désigna les pièces partout dans la pièce), c'était pour mon frère, tout ça.

\- Ton frère ?

\- Autrefois, j'avais un petit frère. Mais … »

Zeleph fronça les sourcils, cherchant des informations profondément enfouis dans sa mémoire.

« - Il est décédé peu de temps après sa naissance. Je ne comprenais pas … pourquoi c'était arrivé et ça me travaillait. Alors j'ai décidé de … mener mes propres recherches sur la vie et la mort … Cette malédiction est une punition pour avoir … voulu ressusciter mon petit frère. Si je parviens à me souvenir de lui …

\- Tu te souviendras de tout ? devina Rogue. »

Zeleph se mit à chercher quelque chose du regard. Il sembla la trouver puisqu'il rampa sous le bureau pour sortir une feuille coincée par le pied de la table.

« - Zeleph … Dragnir … murmura-t-il, les yeux rivés sur le morceau de papier. Mon nom de famille … c'est Dragnir …

\- Dragnir ? Tu veux dire Dragnir comme Natsu ?! »

Les yeux de Zeleph se firent lointains et les Dragons Jumeaux comprirent que le mage noir était en train de se souvenir de quelque chose. Il reste un long moment les yeux dans le vague et lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il se précipita hors de la pièce.

« - Hé ! Attends ! »

Les deux Dragons Slayers le rejoignirent en courant. Zeleph couru à travers tout le bâtiment. Il savait parfaitement où il allait. Il s'arrêta devant deux escaliers qui menaient sous terre et se mit à les descendre. La pièce qui se trouvait dans le sous-sol était pour le moins insolite.

Il s'agissait d'une vaste salle soutenue par d'inombrables piliers. Au centre de celle-ci, au sommet des trois marches, trônait un œuf gigantesque qui était brisé à l'avant. Le sol, tout autour, était crâmé, comme s'il avait durant longtemps été exposé aux flammes. Il y a un bureau avec des feuilles et des livres dessus. Tandis que Zeleph fixait l'oeuf au centre de la pièce, les deux mages de Sabertooth s'avancèrent vers le bureau pour lire les notes.

« - C … C'est … articula Sting, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

\- Des notes sur Natsu …

\- Natsu … est mon petit frère décédé, dit Zeleph. J'ai cherché durant des années un moyen de le ramener. J'ai alors créé les démons du Livre de Zeleph et grâce au corps de Natsu que j'avais conservé, je l'ai ramené à la vie en le transformant en démon. Mon démon le plus puissant : END. Non seulement je suis parvenu à ramené mon frère à la vie mais j'ai également créé l'être qui serait capable de me tuer moi, un immortel. Ce qui signifie … »

Zeleph délivra le livre d'END de son étui et, sans la moindre hésitation, il l'ouvri. Il a le temps de lire « Natsu Dragnir » sur la première page de l'ouvrage avant qu'une multitude d'écrits ne s'échappent du livre dans une lumière blanche. Les lettres était d'un noire d'encre.

« - Que … Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! s'exclama Rogue.

\- Ce sont toutes les informations sur Natsu. La vie de Natsu est reliée à son livre bien que le démon soit scellé.

\- Et … Tu comptes retirer le scellé ?

\- … Non. Je dirai seulement la vérité à Natsu et si tel est son souhait, je partirai. Tiens ? C'est étrange … murmura-t-il en fixant les lettres, les sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?

\- Il manque des lettres. Beaucoup de lettres. Est-ce que … Natsu est en train de se battre ? Un combat difficile, cela est certain. Il faut que j'aille le rejoindre, décréta Zeleph en fermant le livre puis en le rangeant.

\- On vient avec toi !

\- … Si cela peut vous faire plaisir. Accrochez-vous à moi, je vais nous téléporter. »

Les deux Dragons Slayers acquiescèrent et vinrent poser une main chacun sur une épaule du mage noir pour disparaître de Mildian.

Zeleph se demanda ce qu'ils allaient trouver pour que Natsu soit dans un si mauvaise état et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

 _Tiens bon, Natsu. J'arrive …_


	19. Chapter 19

Ce n'était pas le genre d'endroit que l'on avait l'habitude de voir tousles jours. La structure aurat pu être impressionnante dans le sens où elle affichait un air lugubre et un côté magnifique pour la complexité de sa façon d'être en elle-même, toutefois … à présent, tout ce qui régnait n'était rien d'autre que chaos et destruction et cela rendait la structure intimidante puisqu'on ne ressentait pas le besoin de s'y aventurer tant c'était glauque.

La « structure » se trouvait être … un cube géant qui planait au-dessus de la ville de Magnolia.

C'était la guilde noire Tartaros.

C'était à cet endroit, au milieu des restes d'un bâtiment détruit que Zeleph se téléporta depuis Mildian avec à ses côtés Sting et Rogue, les Dragons Jumeaux de la guilde Sabertooth.

« - Mais … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ici ? demanda Sting en regardant leur nouvel environnement avec de grands yeux.

\- Une bataille. Vous pouvez aller où vous le souhaitez. »

Les deux amis hochèrent la tête pour signifier qu'ils avaient compris.

Devant eux, se trouvaient trois individus.

Natsu et Grey se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre, dans un état déplorable et un troisième homme – non, un _démon_ – était allongé sur le sol en plein milieu d'un cratère. Zeleph remarqua dans le même temps les deux dragons qui étaient en train de se battre dans le ciel.

Acnologia et Ignir.

C'est à ce moment-là que Sting et Rogue s'écroulèrent sur le sol, la poitrine douloureuse. Zeleph décida de ne pas intervenir car il savait exactement ce qui était en train de se passer. Le dragon qui sommeillait à l'intérieur de chacun d'eux était en train de sortir pour se joindre à la bataille.

Zeleph s'avança et Natsu le repéra aussitôt.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, surpris au début de la voir avant de sourire doucement.

« - Que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois en aussi mauvais état ?

\- C'est assez amusant comme histoire, Zeph ! Mais c'est aussi affreusement long …

\- Pourrais-tu me la raconter plus tard ?

\- Quand tu veux ! »

Zeleph tourna son regard vers le démon qui, vraisemblablement, s'était fait vaindre par Natsu et Grey réunis.

C'était Mard Geer, si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut.

Le démon le fixait avec surprise, ne s'attendant probablement pas à le voir apparaître aussi soudainement devant lui pour s'adresser à l'une des personnes qu'il avait combattu avec tant d'acharnement.

« - Mard Geer … dit Zeleph en s'avançant. Qu'essayais-tu de faire, exactement, en t'en prenant à mon petit frère ? Tu peux dormir, maintenant. »

Le démon leva un bras tremblant tout en articulant difficilement :

« - Mard Geer … peut réaliser … ce que tu désires …

\- Tu ne peux pas. »

Zeleph claqua des doigts et Mard Geer se transforma en moins d'une seconde en un livre dans un tourbillon de fumée blanche. Il tomba sur le sol en s'enflammant pour ne plus être que poussière. Zeleph se dirigea ensuite vers Natsu pour venir le serrer avec force dans ses bras.

« - Z … Zeph ? fait Natsu, surpris par cet acte affectif soudain.

\- J'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs … murmura le mage noir. Laisse-moi juste te serrer dans mes bras quelques minutes.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Natsu en rendant son étreinte. »

Natsu entendit à ce moment-là la voix d'Ignir dans sa tête.

 _Natsu._

« - Ignir ?! »

 _Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire maintenant. Il y a deux raisons pour lesquelles nous les dragons … restons à l'intérieur des corps des Dragons Slayers. La première est, comme je l'ai dit, pour créer des anticorps qui arrêteraient votre « dragomorphose ». Grâce à ça, il est quasiment sûr que vous ne vous transformerez pas en dragons. Je ne suis pas apparu avant car je créais ces anticorps._

« - Grey ! s'exclama Natsu en poussant Zeleph dans ses bras. Je te le confie.

\- Quoi ?! Mais … !

\- S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, t'es un homme mort, dit dangereusement le Dragon Slayer.

\- … Bien. Compte sur moi. Je protégerai ta princesse.

\- Natsu ! appela Zeleph. »

Natsu ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre à la provocation.

Zeleph s'apprêta à aller à sa rescousse, mais Grey l'en empêcha en lui attrapant les deux bras qu'il coinça dans son dos, appuyant sur une zone sensible qui fit siffler de douleur le mage noir.

« - Natsu m'a dit de veiller sur toi, alors tu ne bougeras pas. »

 _La seconde raison … c'est parce que j'attendais une opportunité pour vaincre Acnologia … qui est un héritage négatif que nous avons laissé._

« - Tu pourras me raconter plus tard ! cria Natsu en courant vers le combat entre les deux dragons. Attends-moi, Ignir ! Je viens t'aider ! »

 _Ne viens pas ! Acnologia est … plus fort que ce que j'avais imaginé … Tu serras happé dans le combat._

« - Je m'en fous ! Si on joint nos forces, nous deviendrons invincibles ! »

 _J'ai tellement attendu ce moment._

Les deux dragons s'envolèrent dans le ciel pour poursuivre en combat aérien.

 _Le moment où je parvenais enfin à tuer Acnologia de mes propres mains._

« - Ignir ! »

Ignir parvint à arracher un bras à Acnologia pendant qu'Ignir se faisait transpercer le côté gauche du corps par le dragon noir. Natsu s'arrêta de courir tandis que le corps de celui qu'il considérait comme son père chutait vers le sol.

« - Natsu … dit Ignir. Je t'ai regardé tout ce temps. Tu as vraiment … grandi … Les jours que j'ai passé avec toi … ont été les plus heureux de toute ma vie. Tu m'as donné le pouvoir d'aimer les humains. »

Zeleph se délivra avec une force étonnante de l'emprise de Grey.

« - Z … Zeph ? hésita Grey. »

L'expression qu'affichait Zeleph effraya le mage de glace. Il s'échappait de lui une incroyable aura malsaine qui était tout sauf rassurante. L'instinct de survie poussa Grey à se reculer. Zeleph disparu sous ses yeux pour réapparaitre sur le dos d'Acnologia.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux, mage noir ? demanda le dragon en sentant un poids sur son dos.

\- Tu as tué Ignir.

\- Et alors ? C'était ton ami ?

\- On peut dire cela. Mais ce n'est pas la raison exacte pour laquelle je suis présentemment sur ton dos. Vois-tu, Natsu aimait beaucoup Ignir. Et maintenant, il est attristé par sa mort. C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis venu te tuer aujourd'hui.

\- Voyez-vous ça ! Je suis un dragon. Je ne peux être tué.

\- C'est ce que l'on verra. Cela fait deux semaines que je n'ai pas relâché ma magie. J'avais le pressentiment que je ne devais pas le faire. Ce qui signifie que tu vas avoir le droit à une double puissance. »

Lentement, Zeleph fit glisser l'anneau qui retenait sa malédiction de son doigt. Le fait qu'Acnologia ne le prenne pas au sérieux l'arrangeait puisqu'il ne cherche même pas à le dégager de son dos. Aussitôt que sa bague fut retiré, Zeleph commença à balayer ses deux bras dans un mouvement circulaire jusqu'à ce que ses deux mains se rencontrent. La main sur le dessus avait l'index et le majeur pointant vers le haut tandis que l'autre main avait le petit doigt et l'index pointant vers le bas. Aussitôt, une énorme explosion s'ajouta à la vague mortelle, faisant littéralement sauter le dragon de l'Apocalypse.

Tandis que tous deux commencent à chuter, Zeleph se rendit compte qu'ils étaient en fait monter plus haut qu'il ne le pensait que que l'attérissage risquait d'être douloureux pour lui. Il ferma les yeux pour se parer à l'attérissage lorsqu'il sentitit quelque chose l'attraper par le col de ses vêtements et le retenir dans sa chute.

« - C'était moins une … soupira Happy.

\- Happy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Natsu était très inquiet alors il m'a demandé de te retrouver ! C'est toi qui a tué le dragon ?

\- Comment va Natsu ? demanda plutôt le mage noir.

\- Il était très inquiet !

\- Je parlais à propos d'Ignir.

\- Il n'a pas encore eu le temps d'y penser grâce toi.

\- Je vois … Je ne suis pas trop lourd ?

\- Tu es plus léger que Lucy, rit l'Exceed.

\- Merci … Je suppose. »

Ils revinrent sur le cube géant flottant.

Happy reposa Zeleph sur le sol qui n'eut pas le temps de comprendre la situation avant de se retrouver coller contre le torse chaud de Natsu. Il pouvait sentir les larmes couler sur les joues du Dragon Slayer. Zeleph, pour le réconforter, lui frotta le dos sans mot dire et se laissa même tomber sur le sol afin d'être plus confortable.

* * *

Le combat contre Tartaros avait laissé de nombreuses traces.

La ville de Magnolia et même la guilde étaient à présent en ruines. Et apparemment, les autres avaient été touchées par les Faces. Sans oublier les cicatrices qui avaient été laissées dans les cœurs …

A la surprise de Zeleph, Natsu avait rapidement fait son deuil d'Ignir. Natsu avait justifié cela par le fait qu'Ignir lui avait dit de ne pas le pleurer mais plutôt de continuer à marcher droit vers l'avenir. Le soir où ils étaient rentrés de Tartaros, Natsu avait entrainé Zeleph vers le lit et lui avait fait l'amour avec la force du désespoir. Zeleph s'était laissé faire parce que jamais il ne pourrait refuser quelque à Natsu. De plus … Il n'avait pas trouvé les mots pour le réconforter dans sa peine. Ses larmes avaient continué de couler toute la nuit durant.

Quelques jours après cet incident, Zeleph s'était entretenu avec Natsu pour lui parler du passé.

Il lui avait tout avoué.

Le fait qu'ils étaient frères, l'horrible façon dont Natsu est décédé durant son jeune âge et tout les actes qu'il avait commis dans le seul et unique but de le ramener à la vie, END, sans oublier le projet des Dragons Slayers envoyés dans le futur pour vaincre Acnologia. Natsu avait tout écouté silencieusement, consciencieusement, enregistrant toutes les informations reçues avec une minutie qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

A partir de là, la mémoire bloquée de Natsu se déverrouilla et il pu se souvenir de l'époque « avant Ignir » et des détails oubliés de la pérode « Ignir ».

« - Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus jamais me voir, dit tristement Zeleph. Si tel est ton souhait, je partirai et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi d'une quelconque manière. Si tu le souhaites, tu pourras même garder ton livre et même tout oub … »

Zeleph s'arrêta lorsqu'il se retrouva coincé entre les bras de Natsu.

« - Idiot … Tu sais bien que c'est impossible … »

Natsu posa son front contre celui de Zeleph et lui sourit alors qu'il prenait son visage en coupe. Il lui murmura avant de l'embrasser :

« - Je t'aime, grand frère Zeleph. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Zeleph de verser ses propres larmes.

« - Tes démons … fit Natsu quand ils se séparèrent. Ils vivent combien de temps ?

\- Aussi longtemps que je vivrai.

\- Aussi longtemps, hein … Cela ne me semble pas si mal … murmura Natsu. Passer l'éternité avec toi, rien que ça. A moins que t'en ai pas envie ? demanda-t-il malicieusement.

\- Avec toi ? Vraiment ? »

Natsu posa sa main sur celle de Zeleph qui reposait sur le livre qui était en équilibre sur ses genoux.

« - Vas-y. Brise le sceau. »

Et c'est ce que Zeleph fit.

Le jour suivant, le mage noir était allé déposer une lettre dans l'appartement de Lucy, à la demande de Natsu. Cette tâche accomplit, Natsu et lui avaient prit leurs bagages et quitté la ville de Magnolia dans l'intention de passer une année complète à s'entrainer.

« Intention » était un mot à retenir car Grey les attendait à la sortie de la ville avec son propre bagage et un ordre de mission à la main.

« - Nous partons tous les trois en mission pour une période d'un an, a déclaré Grey. Ordre du vieux. »

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

– – – – – – – – – – –

 **END**

– – – – – – – – – – –

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin d'Amnésie ! ~ J'espère sincèrement que cette histoire vous aura plu !**

 **Seulement, ce n'est pas réellement une fin. Comme vous vous en doutez, il va y avoir une suite ! ~ Ce sera cette fois-ci l'histoire de la mission que vont avoir à effectuer Grey, Natsu et Zeleph ensemble à ... POUDLARD ! En cadeau, pour faire patienter ceux que cela intéresse, j'offre un petit extrait du premier chapitre de "Mission Poudlard".**

 **Le chapitre devrait arriver le week-end prochain ! ~**

 **Preview :**

 _« - Pourquoi tu me donnes des cours d'écritures, Zeph ? gémit Natsu de désespoir._

 _Nous allons dans une école. Et ta façon d'écrire est désastreuse. On dirait un enfant. »_


End file.
